A Bond Of Love
by sylarbadass
Summary: The things Kendall will do for love. RE-Write... Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok first I want to thank everyone who has comment and fav this story. This is a re-wrtie of Bond Of Love. I decied to go and read it and seen that there are a lot of mispelled words. Some of the sentence structure isnt that well put together. And this story could use some more detail in it as will. So I have decided to re-wite. I do hope everyone likes the new stuff I put in. Thanks everyone.**_

My Family has a hidden past one of pure horror and darkness that had been keep secret for years but that all changed the night the moon cried with blood. My Mother family was cursed long ago with the mark of the best, going back to that faithful night. The Harness family was one of great power and leadership, a noble family. A dark curse came to the Harness family and their clan, one that would bring them into a world of nightmares. A plan of war it was called, the battling clans noblewoman mother of the moon as she was known for cast a curse among the Harness clan to last until that last Harness breathe their last breath. The mark of the wolf came a pond the Harness clan that night. That night the Harness clan should have died but with rage and anger to fuel their soul's death came to the O'Neal instead. Bloodshed covered the ground, the once clean land filled with the blood of the battling clan. However, with the death of the O'Neal's came no cure for the Harness clan, forever to be cursed with the mark of the wolf. To live as those beasts until the end but as time went on and with each new birth, the cursed changed. Each Harness born, as a wolf would soon come to change as the blood moon bleed. Each birth bought a new wolf into the world only for them to change before their first year. My mother Joanna Harness Mitchell was born a wolf only to become a human within her first year. Soon she became with child, a child that would share that same curse as she and those before her. Therefore, I Logan Mitchell has changed many times in my life becoming that cursed beast. My clan had been doing a great job at hiding our curse until the month of the blood moon. Everything changed.

"Logan Mitchell get your butt down here right now!" I was readying this amazing new book when I heard mama Knight calling for me. She sounded very upset, the first thing that came to my mind was that she found out what Kendall and Carlos did with Katie's dairy. "Logan right now" I rolled my eyes and then placed my book on the end table and started walking towards the door. (I can never read a damn book around here…) I growled out as I slid down the slide and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Coming mama Knight…" I said when I made it into the kitchen there, I saw standing with mama Knight was my mother with a smile on her face. I ran to her and she pulled me into a hug. I haven't seen her since mother days and missed her. "Mom what are you doing here?" I asked as we both pulled away from one another. As we did she gave me this look like I was some crazy person and should have known why she was here.

"Logan honey you forgot did you? It's the seventh, your Grandfather's birthday is in three days and I am here to take you home for a week so you may spend it with him." She told me. She was standing there looking at me with that same odd look on her face, that is when it hit me. It had been four years already. The blood moon was coming up. You would think me being the smart person that I am I would have remembered but nope I forgot.

"Oh yea sorry mom I guess it slipped my mind. You know me always forgetting something." I told her giving her another smile. That is when the front door flew open to Bitter holding Kendall and Carlos by the back or their shirts, Shit I forgot I was going to help them with a prank that they wanted to play on Bitter. Oops, I am so dead when Kendall gets me alone.

"Boys what did you do now?" Mama Knight asked them. I could see Kendall and Carlos both looking right at me. All I could do was give them a small little smile. Kendall was staring me down with those magnificent green eyes. I was getting so damn turned on by him. (Logan stop thinking about your boyfriend like that, later.) I smiled at Kendall but I couldn't stop thinking about what he could do to me. My thoughts where interrupted by Bitters bit ass mouth. But I guess it was a good thing because my thoughts where leaning towards some hot and dirty stuff.

"These monsters glued me to my chair and…" Bitters didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say because Carlos opened up his mouth which in never a good thing in any type of situation.

"Hey we tried to stop you but you didn't want to hear what we had to say." I saw Bitters giving him a look that any minute Carlos was going to be dead.

"Look Mr. Bitters Jennifer and I will talk to the boys and take care of everything. I don't think these boys meant you any harm so can we please just drop this for now?" My Mother has asked him. I could tell that Bitters was thinking it over. He nodded to my mom and mama Knight before he left slamming the door.

"Boys what do you have to say for yourselves?" Mama Knight asked, as she stood right in front of them both.

"We know and were sorry." Kendall said. I was about to ask my mom something when I was pulled into Kendall's room and mine. Kendall pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut before he grabbed me and threw me up against the door. Lets just say I was extremely turned on. I love when Kendall gets all rough with me. Kendall leaned into me and looked into my eyes. God those damn eyes looking at me, shit. I wanted to melt at that moment and let Kendall have his way with me.

"So where were you then?" Kendall asked in a rough voice. I was quite for a few moments, I couldn't stop staring into my wonderful boyfriends eyes trying not to fall victim to them but it wasn't working, it never does.

"Oh I might have forgotten about you and Carlos. I got caught up in reading this new book I have." I told Kendall that is when he leaned back into me. I could feel him breathing down my neck. It was intoxicating; it was as if he had cast a spell over me.

"Really you forgot about me? I think you should be punished for getting me in trouble with Bitters, you know that Logie?" Kendall said as he kissed my neck. I threw my head back hitting the wall as he bit down. Kendall continued to suck on my neck and damn it felt so good. I couldn't help but jerk and wanted more and I knew Kendall knew that as well.

"Punished huh? I think you might be right babe." I could tell Kendall was grinning for the way his lips felt on my skin. And in that moment, I could feel my teeth coming out. I wanted to skink them into the soft skin of his neck.

"So baby what do you have in mind?" Kendall asked as he moved his arms to my hands and then pinned them up against the door. I wanted to say something but Kendall brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around him and he picked me up. My arms went around his neck and pulled at his hair. Kendall moaned out before he pushed us to the bed, our lips never breaking apart. Kendall pulled from me only to lift my shirt up and over my head. He smiled and threw it something behind us. I started to unbutton his when he leaned back up and gave me his wonderful smile. "I think it's time for that punishment to start. You have been such a bad boy Logie…" Kendall spoke out his voice filled with lust has his hand started to travel down my body.

"Is that so Mr. Knight?" I spoke out as Kendall gave me that sexy smirk he does. He leans back down to me and licks my bottom lip before crashing his to mine once more. I had to hold back a growl that wanted to come out… We were getting into things when someone broke up our moment.

"Hey Logan you mom wants… Ahh!" Kendall and I both shot up to see Katie standing there with her hands over her eyes. "You guys need to lock the damn door before you two get all frisky. I mean once was enough for me to see, never again. Logan your mom needs you." Katie said slamming the door as she left. Kendall and I smiled at one another. We started laughing until we heard Katie telling both our mothers that we were having sex and would be a few. I turned beat red and Kendall cocky ass smile grow wider.

"Well that ruined the moment." Kendall said as he pulled me up and handed me my shirt. I stood there looking at the door. I didn't want to out there after what Katie had said. "You're going out there Logie. Don't make me push you." (Push me huh, I wish Kendall would be pushing into me and not pushing me out the door.) I stood there a few more seconds.

"I not going out there and you're not going to make me either." I said putting my foot down. But I knew Kendall wasn't going to go for it. He was going to do something and I was ready, well maybe. But what I didn't expect was for Kendall to grab me and start tickling me. He knew damn where I hated it and where all my spots were and that's wasn't a good thing. I made a mad dash through the door and into the living room to get away but I wasn't fast enough. Kendall caught me, slid into my back, and threw his arms around me. We didn't see anyone watching us, we were laughing to hard. Kendall picked up and started to spin me around in the dining room. After he was done, he stopped right in front of our mothers and Katie standing there. Our mothers had big smiles on their faces and Katie just rolled her eyes at us.

"Oops…" Was all we could say, Kendall put me down and we stood there watching them for what seemed like forever.

"Kendall can you please let my son go I need to talk to him about some stuff and then you can have him back." I heard mom asked. I placed my hands on Kendall and he smiled down at me before letting me go.

"Sorry Mrs. Mitchell." Kendall gave me a kiss on the cheek and then slapped my ass before he and his mom walked into the living room. I watched as Kendall gave me his little sexy ass wink before sitting down next to his mother. I could feel myself blushing. I quickly turned away and faced my mother who had the biggest grin on her face.

"If you don't mine sweetie, we do need to talk about a few things." I could feel my face getting hotter, that is when I grabbed my mom hand and pulled her towards the door. Once we made it outside into the hallway I shut the door and turned back to my mom who was still smiling at me.

"Sorry about that mom… its just you know."

"Is ok honey it nice to see you and Kendall act that way. It shows me that he does care."

(Page Break)

We walked together until we were at the park. We sat down at one of the tables. It was such a lovely day and the sun was out, the birds were singing and looking good enough to eat. Oh God its starting early. "So about the blood moon how long I am I going to be a drooling little doggie this time?" I said as I always do in a joking manner. I could see my mom wanting to smile but she didn't which to me was odd because she loves when I joke about our curse.

"Logan Mitchell what have I told you about joking around?"

"Sorry mom, so how many days this time?" I said and watched my mom she was acting very strange. I was getting worried about her. I had never seen her like this before; I grabbed my mom hands and looked at her. I could see the fear in her eyes "Mom what is wrong? Something going on isn't there?" She took a deep breath before she gave me a weak smile, looking into my eyes.

"Logan honey this is your 17th blood moon of your life. This is the blood moon that you must choose your mate and you know why my son. It is time for you to bond. Logan if not you change and stay a wolf for the rest of your life." I was speechless I had complete forgotten about this. I remember my mother telling me years ago about the bonding and why I must do it so young. When the Harness clan was cursed there was another way for them to stay human only turning into a wolf every few years, they needed to find their one true love. If not the last night of the blood moon, they would stay forever as a wolf. I was so deep into my thoughts the only thing that brought me out was my mother touch.

"This is going to be fun explaining to Kendall."

"You think that's going to be fun. I have to tell Jennifer that her son is the one you have chosen to bond with."

"Wait, what? Mama Knight knows about us?" I seen my mom give me that wicked smile she always does.

"Why yes Logan. She is my best friend so she has known for years. I left you with her when you were a puppy. It was your second change and I had leave to be with your aunt. She was giving birth to Maggie and Kevin and it just happened to be during the blood moon. So she watched you those three days." There was a little pause before she finished. "Honey you know those pictures she has of Kendall and Carlos holding that cute white little puppy with the yellow/brown eyes?"

"Yeah"

"That was you…"

This was unbelievable. I couldn't believe what she had told me. "I cant believe you…" I closed my eyes and put my head down on the table and then a few seconds later my mother came over and hugged me.

"Honey I need to know. Do you truly love Kendall?" I picked my head up, eyed her for a few seconds, and then stood up.

"Yes with my whole heart. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life."

"Then honey you need to know what will happen after the bonding. I wont tell you what will happen during the bonding you need to feel that for yourself. Logan you and Kendall cannot be apart from one another. You will need to stay by each other for over six months. If you and he are apart for more than two hours, you both will feel pain. The pain of your hearts breaking, the longer you are apart the more pain you both will feel. It is because of the blood that will bond you both. Logan in that six month you will want to cling to each other. When your father and I bonded, I was very protected of him. I even went as far as to attack a woman your father was working with because she was looking at him. One of those night I changed and I followed her home and almost killer her because of that. It is the bond that changes us and that goes both ways my son. Kendall will feel the same way but not as aggressive." I sat there listing to what my mother was saying and I couldn't believe what she had told me. However I would do anything to have Kendall in my life. I loved him and nothing would ever change that.

"I understand mom. I love Kendall and I want to spend my life with him."

"Well I think it's time to go tell the Knights" My mom said as she pulled me back towards the Palm Woods. Mom and I walked back and up to 2J. When we walked in, we saw Kendall, James and Carlos were playing video game and Katie was playing her PS3. Everyone stopped as we walked into the dining room. I winked at mom and walked right to the guys and then sat down in between James and Kendall. I placed my head in Kendall laps and his hands went right to my hair. It felt so damn good. I started to drift off to sleep but that didn't happen. James started yelling at Carlos for cheating.

"That isn't fair you cheated!" James yelled throwing down the controller. That is when he got right up into Carlos face. I knew what was going to happen. I should stand up and stop them but I didn't want to. Let them killer each other tonight.

"James I didn't cheat and you know it!" Carlos yelled back jumping on James. Kendall and I dunked our heads as they fell behind the couch. Kendall and I looked to one another and started laughing as our friends tried to kill each other behind us.

"Babe you ok? Did something happen when you and your mom were talking?" I rolled over again so I was looking up into Kendall eyes. I smiled at Kendall before he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help but smiled into the kiss. He went to pull away when I pulled him back and deepened the kiss but that didn't last long. Kendall and I were hit by flying pillows. We broke apart and looked to one another before deciding to jump behind the couch to join our friends.


	2. Chapter 2

(Joanna POV)

Jennifer and I were sitting down at the table watching and listening to the boys play video games. I sat there and thought about it, I knew what I was about to tell her would make her very worried but this had to happen. "Jennifer I need to talk to you about Kendall and Logan?" I had turned my head to see the boys and seen Kendall had his hands rubbing them threw my son's hair. Logan looked like he was enjoying that a little too much.

"Yea what would you like to talk about?" Jennifer asked me while she made her way back to the table after getting us something to drink from the kitchen. I looked to her and then to my son and Kendall before turning once more back to her.

"You know why I am here right? This is Logan's 17th blood moon…" I paused to see Jenn face. "Jennifer do you remember what we told you about the Harness clan curse and what Logan is going to become." She looked at me and I see her face change from a smile to fear. I knew she remembered everything. How could she have forgotten?

"You mean the bonding don't you?" She asked as we both turn to look at our boys whom were making out on the couch as we speak. I am going to have to talk to that boy about PDA. "I knew this was coming. I mean the day when Kendall came and told me that he and Logan had the same feeling for one another. Those boys are each other heart and I knew Kendall would be the one." I moved my hand and set it on her shoulder.

"I knew too. That day Logan called and told me about him and Kendall. I knew that would be it. The joy in his voce I knew Kendall would always be the one that he choose."

"Joanna how bad is it going to be? I remember you and Davie, please tell me your son isn't going to be like you?" I just smiled at Jenn because if my son is anything like I am and he is she is in for a hand full.

"I think I might have a few ideas." I was going to say more when we heard yelling and then someone scream from the living room. We both turned and saw all four of the boys rolling around on the ground. Jennifer and looked to each other, shook our head and rolled our eyes before we got up and made our way over there. Some things never change around here.

"Boys that's enough" We both yelled out at the same time. We see that Carlos and James stop and jump up and looked at Jennifer and me. We walked closer to them and then seen Kendall and my son. Kendall had straddled my son's hips and had his arms pinned to the ground kissing him on the floor not a care in the world.

"Logan Mitchell and Kendall Donald Knight" I yelled causing them to break apart. Logan looked at me and then buried his head in Kendall neck. "We need to talk…"

(Logan POV)

After Kendall and I had joined in on the fight, Kendall grabbed me, pulled me to the ground, and jumped on top of me. He crashed his lips to mine and just started kissing me with such force. We were kissing for God knows how long and really getting into things when we heard James and Carlos stop fighting. I looked at Kendall and he winked at me, he didn't care and neither did I. We haven't been able to be like this in forever. I brought my lips back to Kendall's and soon felt Kendall's hands roam down to my pant when we heard someone call our names

"Logan Mitchell and Kendall Donald Knight…" We stopped and looked up to see our mothers looking down at us. Let's just say I was embarrassed as hell the only thing I could do was put my head in Kendall neck to hide my face. I knew James and Carlos would soon start laughing and boy was I right. You could hear them loud and clear.

"Kendall can you please let my son go again, I find myself asking you this twice in one day is kind of weird." My mom said. I didn't want Kendall to move for two reasons one: because I was so damn embarrassed and two: I had a little problem that no one needed to see. Kendall looked down at me and smiled trying to lighten up the mood but it wasn't helping at all. You know this isn't something you want your mother or your boyfriends mother to see.

"Hmm, mom can you and Mrs. Mitchell give Logan and myself a few moments?"

"I think Kendall and Logan have some problems that they don't want anyone to see…" I heard James tell everyone. James is so dead when I get to him.

"Shut up James!" I growled out but mom heard me and gave me that look. You know the one.

"Fine boys, James and Carlos room now!" Mama Knight told them as she and my mom walked away. I threw my head back onto the ground and closed my eyes. This was too much in one day. I just wanted to die right now. I felt Kendall get off me so I opened my eyes to see his hand reaching down for me. I shook my head and grabbed his hand and he pulled me towards him.

"After this talk is done you are mine tonight and I will be dammed if anyone tries to stop me." I turned red again and then we turned to see our moms watching us. I knew what mom wanted to talk about but I wasn't ready for this. This was going to be hard for me to tell the man that I love that I am cursed with the wolf. I took a deep breath, followed Kendall to the kitchen table, and sat down. I could already feel myself shaking.

"Look if this is about me and Logan making out behind the couch, it's just that it been awhile and we never get to be alone and Logan is just so damn hot I…" My mom voice cut Kendall off before anymore could be said and thank mother moon for her. I didn't want my mom and mama Knight knowing about our sex life which by the way is amazing!

"Kendall honey its not about that. Sweetie there is something that you need to know about our family." I saw my mom turn her head towards me; she wanted me to tell him. I knew it would be better coming from me and not her. I turned to face the love of my life, took his hand in mine, and smiled at him.

"Mom I got this. I think it would be better if he hears it from me."

"Babe what is going on?" I could tell from his voice that he was getting worried. I took another deep breath before I begun. I squeezed his hand and let a small smile come to my face but I could still feel that Kendall was nervous… (Wait I can feel him?)

"Ken you know how every month I kind of act like a crazy person? You guys say I act like a dog and then every few years I leave with my mom on vacation and always come back a week later?" I was waiting for him to answer me before I conditioned.

"Yea you always act like a crazy dog for about three days and yes I remember all the vacations. But what does that have to do with anything?" I wanted to laugh at him; his face was just too damn cute… I guess my mom saw me because she slapped me on the arm. I shot my head to my mother and growled at her before turning back to Kendall.

"Kendall my mom's family is cursed… Ever few years we turn into wolves…" I watched Kendall face and see a smirk come to his lips before he started laughing.

"You got to be kidding me? This is one big ass joke right? Carlos put you up to this didn't he?" Kendall asked in between his laugher. I looked at my mom and then mama Knight. I knew it would be hard from him to understand.

"Kendall honey its true." Mama Knight said. Kendall stopped laughing and looked at everyone around the table.

"Come on mom this is a joke. Werewolves aren't real." I smiled at him and then turned to my mom. She knew damn well, what I wanted to do. It was the only way to prove to Kendall that we were telling the truths. I could tell Kendall was looking at me so I turned back to him and he rose an eyebrow he knew I was up to something. I grabbed his hand that was lying on the table, brought it up to my lips, and kissed it before letting it go.

"So babe you don't believe that my family is cursed? You want proof?" I see Kendall roll his eyes at me.

"Yes Logie I want proof because this is a joke. So go head and show me the proof." Kendall said with laugher in his voice.

"Sweetie try not to drool. I know you still have that problem." Mom said to me. I looked to her, then back to Kendall as my teeth started to come out, and my eyes started to change from their normal color to my wolf eyes. I watched as Kendall jumped up, knocking the chair down as he did. I stopped when I see his face filled with fear. I stopped what I was doing as my normal face came back. I jumped up and started walking towards him only for Kendall to back away from me.

"Kendall I am sorry I-…" I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say he walked off into our shared bedroom. I watched him and couldn't hold the tears in any more. I stood there and let the tears fall. I soon felt my mom arms wrap about me. I turned into her and started crying harder.

"I will handle this…" I heard mama Knight tell us and then heard the bedroom door open and them close. I prayed to Mother Moon that mama Knight could make Kendall understand. I love him and I need him so much right now.

(Kendall POV)

I didn't know what do to I was shocked at what I had just seen. My boyfriend was a werewolf, this couldn't be true. How could he have hidden this from me? I love him and we have never kept secret from one another but he did. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hand when I heard my door open up. I looked up and seen my mom standing there watching me. I could tell that she was upset with me and I shouldn't have walked out on Logan but I just couldn't. "Mom I know what I did was uncalled and I am sorry." I said as I looked down at the floor, I heard her walk closer to me, I looked up at her has she smiled down at me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Honey Logan would have told you if he could. It is a family secret that he had to keep hidden for a reason my honey, I know I should have told you all these years ago as well but I couldn't either."

"You knew about Logan and his family?" I asked her.

"Yes, Joanna told me long ago. Kendall she is my best friend and she has a big mouth." Mom paused as she sat down next to me. "Sweetie you know those pictures of you and Carlos holding that cute little fluffy puppy?"

"Yea the ones you have hanging in the hallway?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Honey that puppy is Logan. He was two and Joanna needed me to watch him while she went to be with her sister. It just happened to be the week of the blood moon." My smile grew wider as she told me because that puppy in those pictures was one of the cuties I had even seen. I took in a deep breath before I spoke again.

"Wow he was a cute puppy…" For some reason I didn't care about him being cursed. He was the same person I grew up with and fell in love with. "Mom he is upset with me?"

"Yes honey he is. You need to know why this is so hard on him. Logan is 17 this year and this is the year of the blood moon. Kendall the Harness curse comes with a price. If a Harness hasn't bonded with the one they love, the last night of the blood moon they stay a wolf forever." Mom paused for a few moments and picked my hand up so I would look at her. "Kendall do you love Logan? Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"

"Mom I love Logan with everything I have. I can't see life without him in it." I was confused about the bonding thing she was telling me about but that didn't matter. I wanted Logan with me forever and I would do anything in my power to make that happen… Anything. I watched mom as she pulled me into a hug right when the bedroom door opened up to Logan standing there. I turned to him and could see the sadness in his eyes. The sadness that I caused, what I did had hurt him more than I knew.

"Love you honey. I will leave you two alone." She kissed me on the forehead and then started for the door. I watched as she leaned in and told Logan something before closing the door behind her. As she did, I stood up and ran to Logan, picking him up and pushing him to the door. Logan quickly wrapped his legs around and held on as tight as he could in which I felt claws go into my back.

"I love you and don't care what you are! Your mine and that's all that matters in this world." I kissed Logan and felt him smiling into my lips. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. We stared into each other eyes… "Logie mom told me about the bonding thing. I love you and want to be with you forever. I will do whatever it takes to keep you here with me." I looked back into his wonderful brown eye but tonight they looked much difference than I had ever seen before.

"Kendall I love you too and thank you. Once we are bonded we will be together forever in this world and the next. Nothing and no one will pull us apart. Our blood will become one the same as our souls and life… Oh and babe the first six months are painful." I pushed him away so I could look at him and hot damn that boy was looking fine!

"Painful?" I asked. This was worrying me. Logan grabbed my hand, pulled me to the bed, and sat in my lap. I traced the line of his face with my fingers before looking back into his eyes in which had a yellowish tent to them. I had never seen them like that before they were gorgeous.

"Kendall after we are bonded in life we can't be apart for six months. We have to stay with each other. We can only be apart for no more than 2hrs if so both our hearts will feel pain. The pain of our hearts breaking into two, it is because of the blood bond we will share. We will want to cling to each other. We will both feel the need for one another that is the fun part. You will feel the need to keep me away from others and I will feel aggressive towards other people who are around you. Let's just hope I don't do what my mom did." I knew Logan's mom and she can be a little intense at times. Therefor I had to ask.

"What did she do?" Logan just smiled at me and shook his head.

"The week of the blood moon she changed and almost killed this woman who my father worked with at the time for giving him flirty eyes. Babe I have the genie running throw me." I watched Logan smiling at me. I couldn't believe what he had told me about the bonding we would need each other more than we do now. I was at war with my brain and heart right now. One was telling me to just leave him and to let him deal with this but then my heart was telling me you love him and need to be with him. I am happy my heart won that battle. I looked at him and titled his chin, lean in and brought my lips to his in a sweet and soft kiss. "Baby I want this. I want you now and forever…" Logan smiled at me and I smiled back and kind of jumped up making Logan hit the ground…

"Ugh…" Logan looked at me. I wink and made my way towards the door. "Hey what are you doing?" I blew a kiss to Logan and opened the door.

"Hey people! Logan and I are going to have sex now so don't come in here and I would find something to drone out the noise because it's going to get loud and crazy up in here!" I yelled out and shut the door. I turned back to Logan who was now standing. I pushed him down onto the bed and jumped on top of him. "Ready for some fun my sexy little animal?" I asked as I crashed our lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

(Logan POV)

It was Friday and three days until the blood moon. My mom, Kendall and I were all getting ready to leave to go to TN this years and I was very excited about that! I loved the woods over there. That night we had told James and Carlos about my families curse. I had thought they would have hated me for lying to them all these years but I was wrong. Carlos was very excited and started asking me all these questions about the Harness curse and clan then he asked he could play fetch with me, that got me happy because for some odd reason no one ever wants to play with me when I change. I don't understand why though, I think it because something about me being crazy. That could be the reason. Katie wanted to know what color I was and wanted to watch me change. James all he said was I had better not eat any of his shoes, if he only know about that. I was very happy that none of my friends found this weird. We also told them about the bonding that Kendall and I would be going through. Katie told us yet again she had better not catch us having sex again. I laughed at that because I didn't want anyone to see us either. Kendall and I were lying on the couch, I was laying with my head on his lap which I always do and Kendall was rubbing his hands throw my hair. God I loved that. I could never get enough of it and he knew that. I was falling asleep when we heard the front door open up and then slam. Kendall and I both look to see my mom standing there and I knew from the look on her face that she was upset and a little worried. "Mom is everything ok?" I asked as I sat up. "Mom what happened?" I asked again as Kendall and I made our way towards her.

"Honey everything isn't alright." She told me as she sat down at the table. Kendall and I sat down right next to her. "Logan our flight has been canceled and I can't get another one until next week."

"What!? Mom we have to go home for the blood moon! Its in three days!" I yelled out then felt Kendall's put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down but it didn't work. "Mom what about the bonding, we need Grandpa to do the ceremony!" I yelled out again. That is when I noticed mama Knight and the rest of the gang come into the kitchen to see what all the yelling was about.

"Joanna what is going on in here?" Mama Knight asked as she came closer to us.

"Our flight got canceled and now we can't go home for the blood moon and the bonding ceremony! That's what is going on!" I didn't mean to yell at everyone, I was very upset right now. I turned to Kendall and he saw the tears wanting to come out so he pulled me into his arms. I felt my mom presents and then felt her arms wrap around Kendall and I.

"Honey everything is going to work out just fine. I have a plain. We might not be able to leave but I can get your Grandfather and Aunt to come here. And we will have the bonding ceremony." I looked to my mother and then back to Kendall who had a cute little smile on his face. I knew she would find away to make everything better. She always does.

"Wait mom you know what that means? The blood moon is in four days?"

"Logan sweeties I don't mind have a few wolves around the apartment for a few days." I looked to mama Knight I wanted to say something but someone beat me to it.

"Yes! I get to see you as a wolf! We can play fetch and do all kind of doggie stuff!" Carlos said jumping up and down. I smiled and then Kendall moved from behind me, walked over to Carlos, and slapped the back of his head. I couldn't help but let a little chuckle out.

"Jennifer thank you so much but you know you cant be there for the bonding, its only family."

"I know… I remember." We all stood there and then smiled at one another. "Well Joanna I think we have a few phone calls to make." With that said mom and mama Knight walked off into her room leaving us four in the kitchen.

"So will you Logan?" I turned and then came face to face with Carlos. "Well…" Carlos asked again in the childlike voice he does. I shook my head and then heard James and Kendall laughing in the back. They knew I could never say no to Carlos and that voice.

"Yes Carlos I will play fetch with you." Carlos ran to me, picked me and hugged me until I couldn't breathe anymore. After a two-minute hug, Carlos finally sat me down right next to Kendall. I took a deep breath letting air back into my lunge and then gave Carlos a sideways grin.

"Video Games!" Carlos yelled as he and James ran over to the couch and grabbed the controls. Kendall and I stood there and watched them for a few when I felt Kendall's arms wrap around me. He put his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck so I would look at him.

"You know I have never seen you freak out like that before. I am kind of turn on right now because of it." I smiled as I felt Kendall hands roam down my chest. I wanted to jump him right there, lately that has all I been wanting to do. I wanted to moan out but I didn't instead I slapped his arm and pulled him over to the couch.

"Guys move and sit down!" James yelled out making Kendall and myself fall to the other side of the couch.

(Page Break)

It must have been a while when my mom and mama Knight came out of the bedroom. We were all playing and getting into the game which is never a good thing with us. Things seem to get somewhat bad. We have a problem when it comes to video games.

"Kendall go Logan and James are graining on us! Use the shot gun!" Carlos shouted out.

"Its to later for that!" I ran up behind Kendall and shot him in the head. James and I jumped up and started doing a victory dance when Kendall and Carlos threw pillows at us. I turned and faced Kendall getting right up into his face. "Aww poor Kenny doesn't like to lose?" I said in a singsong voice before I was grabbed and thrown down onto the couch soon Kendall and Carlos started tickling me. "James help I am being doubled teamed!" I see James jump up and grab Kendall. We were all playing and laughing when my mom and mama Knight cleared their throats. We all stopped and looked to the two women looking at us. We must have looked strange to then. I was on my back with Kendall on top of me. James arms were wrapped around Kendall trying to pull him off me and Carlos hands were down my shirt.

"It isn't what it looks like!" We all yelled out together. I saw my mom smiling at us that is when every decided to move and sat down.

"Well?" Kendall asked as he pulled me closer to his chest. I couldn't help but smell and damn… There is that feeling of wanting to jump his bones. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Everything is set up. Your Grandfather and Aunt will all be here tomorrow morning. And Logan I don't want you and Kevin to go anywhere alone! Only with Kendall, James or Carlos do you understand me?" I looked down at the ground. I knew why she was telling me this. The last time we went outside and play something bad happened. I looked up and saw James and Carlos smiling at me. Carlos and James stood up and walked so they were right next to me. They wanted to know what had happened.

"Babe what did you two do?" Kendall asked as he snuggled in closer to my neck.

"Yea Logan what happened? You mom never yells at you." Carlos said. I just smiled at them. I was about to tell them what Kevin and I did but mom beat me to it.

"The last blood moon the boys thought it would be alright to have a little fun. When we changed back I turned the TV on and the new report came up, it was about how the city cops where on the lookout for a cow killer." I saw the guys looking right at me. I just gave them a goofy little smile. "Come to find out Logan and Kevin went on a cow killing spree." That's when I felt a slap on the back on my head. Kendall had hit me.

"You killed cows? How could you?" I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Look it was a beat who could kill the most cows and I wasn't going to let Kevin win that year. We didn't think anything of at the time." Other than, they tasted so damn good. I had said to myself.

"That must have been so cool! Wait is that why you weren't eating red meat for that whole month?"

"Yup" I said popping the P.

* * *

Later that night we all sat around the table as mom told everyone about how our family becomes cursed. It was turning out to be a great night by far until mom had to tell one last story. "Wait I have a wonderful story to tell you guys about Logan. He was six when we went down to Louisiana for the blood moon. We were sitting out by the lake when Logan, Maggie and Kevin went off to stiff some ducks that were down by the water." I knew where this was going. I tried to stop her before she said anymore but Kendall stopped me from flying across the tale. He grabbed me and sat me in his lap. I pouted and sighed.

"Mom please don't tell this story, I am begging you here… Please…" She just looked and me and gave me that damn wicked smile she does. I knew she wasn't going to stop. Evil, evil woman, she loves to embarrass me when she can.

"Sorry honey I never get to tell these stories so shut up."

"Ohhh I wanna hear what happened?" James said. I growled out and then relaxed in Kendall's arm. I had better get ready for the laugher that is coming my way. I hate being laughed at.

"Well the kids went down to play with a family of ducks. First Logan decided he would try and bite them because he was an evil and bad puppy." Mom said smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes and growled at her. "Did you just growl at me?"

"No…" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, I tried to stop him but it didn't work. Therefore he got bit by the mother duck and started howling and wimping and ran. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into a tree and rolled down this little hill and into the mud. He hit a few rocks and bounced into the lake. He went in this cute little white puppy and came out black. He ran to me, hid under my tail, and refused to come out for the rest of the night. "My mom says laughing and smiling as wide as she could. I looked around and saw everyone doing the same.

"So is this why you freak out every time you see ducks?" Kendall asked me. I turned my head and give him a hate look, I had seen Carlos had come back running into the room holding something in his hand.

"Logie look out! The rubber ducky is coming right for you!" Carlos said moving the rubber duck in front of my face. I grabbed it, threw it into the kitchen and growled at him before launching myself across the table towards Carlos who took off running towards his and James bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

(Logan POV)

Well it was finally the morning of the blood moon and I woke up with the worse headache ever. Every time it starts out like this. Every damn time, first headache, then the dizziness and then the fun really starts, puking… I didn't want to get up right now. I wanted to just lay in this bed all day. I hated this shit and I am glad it's only every few years because if it was every month I would die. I rolled over to see if Kendall was still in bed with me and he wasn't. I got upset about that I wanted to curl up into him but that wasn't going to happened now. So I grabbed his pillow and stuck my head into it and closed my eyes. I wasn't getting up any time soon. "Oh pillow you are so soft and warm I am never leaving you… EVER"

(Kendall POV)

I rolled over to see my wonderful sleeping boyfriend. He looked so damn sexy with the way his hair was covering his face. I wanted to lean down and kiss him but I didn't want to wake him up he looked to cute. So I decided to get up out of bed and find some clothes. I walked to my dresser and pulled out one of my shirts. I think it was mine I could be wrong, Katie did laundry the other day so I don't know. I was going to find some pants but hell with that this morning. I then walked back over to the bed, kneeled down, and lightly kissed Logan on the lips. Then I walked into the kitchen to see that my mom and Mrs. Mitchell was up drinking coffee.

"Morning sweetie…" I heard my mom call out to me. I waved at her and then made my way over to the coffee pot and poured me some into a cup before joining my mom and Mrs. Mitchell at the table. "Honey you still look tired. Did you sleep at all last night?" I smiled at my mom and then took a sip of my coffee.

"Yea I slept ok…" I wasn't going to tell her that when Logan and I went back into the room we decided to have some fun… Well more like Logan jumped me the moment I shut the door. I shook my head and looked around the table and seen Mrs. Mitchell smiling at me. "What?"

"Kendall you and Logan aren't as quite as you think you are." My mouth just fell and went wide. I cannot believe she had just said that. I was so embarrassed I placed my head on the table and covered it with my hands then I heard my mom and Mrs. Mitchell laughing about it.

"Sweetie it isn't that bad…" My mom said getting up and placing her hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head up and she was looking down at me smiling.

"Not that bad? My further mother in law just told me that she heard her son and I having sex last night. How is that not bed please tell me?"

"Further mother in law? Awww that's so cute." Mrs. Mitchell said. I was even more embarrassed now. I started to get up from the table I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted claw into a dark hole and never come out.

"I am going to the couch!" I said and walked as fast as I could and jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote turning on the TV. I was watching TV for about five minutes when Carlos and James came walking into the kitchen.

"I smell pancakes!" Carlos yelled as he came into the kitchen. He saw me, then came, and sat down right next to me while James went into the bathroom. "Hey why are you all red?" I wasn't going to tell him that my mom and Logan's mom embarrassed me. "I know why? Its because they heard you and Logan last night? I am I right?" I groaned out and grabbed a pillow, threw it over my head and screamed into it.

"What does everyone know what Logan and I did last night?" I yelled out. I didn't mean to but I was shocked. It isn't every day you find out the whole house hears you and your boyfriend.

"Yea I would think so Kendall. You guys aren't that quite." James said coming out of the bathroom door. As James made his way to Carlos and I. Logan came walking out of the room. "Nice to you see walking well this morning?" James said as he patted Logan on the back. I could see that Logan had that confused look on his face.

"Why is everyone yelling? And what are you talking about James?" I was going to tell him but my wonderful little sister Katie beat me to it.

"We are talking about how you and Kendall are loud during sex. Everyone heard you guys last night well we hear you guys all the time." I saw Logan face and there was that shock look. I got up from the couch, walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug when his mom walked over to us.

"Boys its fine, its something I never wanted to hear again though but is ok. Sweetie how is your head? Have you had any dizzy spells yet?" She asked him. Logan put his head on my shoulder. I was getting worried now. I could tell he wasn't feeling well at all. I looked at him and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Logie you have a headache?" I asked as I walked him over to the couch and sat down with him. I hated to see Logan in any kind of pain. I rather it is I than him.

"Yeah babe I am good I always get one during the blood moon but it will pass soon." I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled into my embrace. "You know you're like a big comfy pillow you know that babe?"

"W-What?"

"He said you're a pillow. You know he is right though you have put on a few pounds in the last few weeks." James said turning to me with a smirk on his face. I would have hit him but Logan had fallen asleep again 'Wow that was fast' I gave James a look telling him he is a dead man when we are alone.

"Pancakes are done boys!" Mom yelled into the living room as Carlos and James took off towards the kitchen to stuff their faces with food. I shook my head and smile and then seen Mrs. Mitchell walking over to Logan and I.

"Honey I know this is new for you but he will be fine. He always goes through this. He will sleep most of the day and tomorrow he will be better. So why don't you go get dressed and come with me to pick up the family." I nodded at her. She was right this was all new for me. I didn't know what was to come and it worried me about Logan. I love him and don't want to see him in any kind of pain. I shifted and looked down to see Logan sleeping like a little baby. I moved some more and placed his head on a pillow.

"Love you Logie…" He opened his eyes and I got some kind of response from him but couldn't make it out. It came out as more of a grumble then words. I smiled and started to walk away to get dressed. However before I did I grabbed a blanket that was on the back of the couch and draped it over Logan. "Don't you two chuckle heads wake him up." I told Carlos and James as I passed them at the table before walking into my room. I walked into the bedroom and found some pants on the floor, picked them up and smelt them. They seemed ok but I don't think they were mine either. Where the hell are all my clothes anyway?

"Kendall lets go honey…" Mrs. Mitchell yelled out to me. I zipped up my pants, grabbed my keys and headed out towards the front door.

(Page Break)

Mrs. Mitchell and I were heading to the airport to pick up the rest of Logan's family. The drive was very quiet and nice until Mrs. Mitchell started asking me questions. "Honey, I never really got to ask you how you feel about the bonding. I know everything was happing to damn fast. How do you really feel love?" I kept my eyes on the road for a few before I turned to face Mrs. Mitchell. I let a smile come to my face. I never really did think about it. All I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Logan and would do anything for that to happen.

"I love Logan with everything I have and I want to be with him for as long I am able to but I am scared about what he told me. The bonding and not being able to be apart from one another I don't really understand why."

"Its because of the blood you two will share. You both will become one, your blood in his and his in yours. Its black magic, the woman who cursed my family thought it would be nice to add something a little special into the mix. But sweetie believe when I say you and Logan won't want to be apart. The bonding is that strong and sometimes even stronger in some cases." I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Logan told me about how you almost killed at woman because she looked at Mr. Mitchell." I see out the corner of my eye that she was smiling.

"Yes I did. The bonding makes you very protected of that person. You will want to keep them safe at all times. Even from another person. Jealousy is a very big part of the bonding. You're the jealous type aren't you?" I put my head down for a moment before looking at the road again. It was true I am very jealous. I hate when people take Logan away from me. I am even jealous of James and Carlos when Logan wants to spend time with them. I could feel Mrs. Mitchell eyes on me so I just grinned.

"Yea I am. I hate when Logan spends time with other people. I know I shouldn't but I do and can't help it. He is mine and I don't like to share him with other people."

"That should be fun to see. Logan as told me about you being jealous and he has said he loves it. Mmm, let's see what else happens. Oh your sex drive is…" I stopped her on that note I didn't want to hear this from Logan mom.

"Ok I got it… No more."

We laughed and talked a little bit more until we reached the airport. When we got there, we saw Logan family waiting for us outside. I stopped the car and we both got out to help them. As soon as I was out the car, I got pulled into so many damn hugs.

"Kendall it's wonderful to see you again. It's been way to long." Logan's Aunt Tegan told me. She looked so much like Mrs. Mitchell well maybe the hair was difference and Tegan was taller.

"Its nice to see you too Mrs. Shay."

"Boy you know better than to call me that… Its Tegan I am not as old as Joanna is over there." I nodded and smiled at her and then felt a slap on the back of my head. I turned around to see Maggie standing there. I grabbed her and gave her a hug. It has been forever since I seen her. She was the that told me to make my move on Logan and thank God she pushed me because if not I don't think we would be together now.

"You can let me go now Kendall." Opps, I let Maggie go and she just stood there smiling at me. "So you and our little Logie bear are going to bond? I can't wait! I am so happy for you guys! I always knew you would be the one and now you are becoming family!" Maggie yelled jumping up and down like she does when she gets all excited.

"Still a little confused about it but I am happy. I love Logan and want to be with him so yep."

"You will get tired of him." I heard Kevin voice as he walked up to Maggie and me with his Grandpa.

"Sup Kevin" I walked over to him; Kevin gave me a fake smile and then a short bro hug. I grabbed his bags and started walking towards the car when his Grandfather stopped me. I saw Maggie and Kevin grinning at me. Crap, what is going to happen now? 'Help' I whisper out to them but they just smiled again and waved at me before walking off to the car leaving me with Grandpa Harness.

"So you're the boy my Grandson fell in love with and wants to bond with?" Ok I was freaking out. Logan's Grandfather and I never really got along. I think he hates me for what the guys and I did to his window when we were 9years old. I stood there trying to stop my body from shaking but nope couldn't.

"Yes sir that would be me." I said with a shaky voice. He put his arm around me and I wanted to run.

"I knew it was going to be you. Out of all three of you, boys I always knew you would win his heart. I am glad too. I mean Carlos is too crazy for him and well I just don't like James." Relief washed over me when he told me that too and then I just started laughing.

'Thank you sir" We both walked to the car and got in. It was now time to go home and this thing started. I was getting excited as every hour passed. I couldn't wait to see Logan change into a wolf. I wanted to see how beautiful he was going to be. He is one damn good-looking sexy ass man and I can only imagine what he would look like as a wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

(Logan POV)

I was sound asleep when the sounds of thunder woke me up causing me to jump off the couch. It took me a few moments to remember where I was. I sat there and tried to adjust my eyes to the dim light that was in the room. "You ok there buddy?" I heard someone asked as I looked around and seen James in the kitchen with mama Knight cooking something. All I knew was it was smelling so damn good and I was hungry. I soon felt a soft touch to my shoulders and then turned around to see Carlos sitting next to me with a concerned look on his face. I smiled at him letting him know that I was ok and that he need not to worry.

"Oh hey, sorry I am find still in a little bit pain. Where are Kendall and my mom?" I asked him as I looked around the apartment not seeing them.

"He and your mom ran to the airport to pick up the rest of your family." I shook my head I had forgotten about that. I guess this headache killed what was left of my brain cells. I was about to ask Carlos something else when I felt this twisted in my stomach. I held my stomach and jump off the couch and headed towards the bathroom but I didn't make it. I tripped over something, fell and hit my head on the table and let me tell you that didn't help the way I was already feeling.

"Ahhh…" I rolled over and held my head. I could hear footsteps running towards me. I opened my eyes and seen James and mama Knight by my side.

"Oh my God honey are you ok?" She asked me as she and James went to help me up. I looked at them seeing two, wait maybe four of them. I was still for a few moments before I felt that same feeling in the pit of my stomach…

"I think so… wait… nope…" I bent down and let the puke come out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I kept puking no end in sight… It just won't stop. It was like the episode of family guy.

"Dude shoes!" James yelled at me.

"Get me a cold rage now!" I heard mama Knight yell at James. I was smiling on the inside, here I am puking my guts out and he is worried about his damn shoes. "Shhh honey it's going to be ok." I could feel mam Knight hands rubbing up and down my back. I stood up and James gave me the rage. I wiped my mouth as she led me back to the couch. I sat down and Carlos ran over to me and threw a blanket around me. My body was now racked with chills, I was freezing.

"Thanks Carlos. Mama Knight can please call Kendall and my mom?" I asked her as Carlos wrapped his arms around me trying to warm me up. "Thanks…"

"No problem bro. I know if Kendall was here he would have done the same thing." I smiled at Carlos as mama Knight came back in and placed her hand on my head.

"Baby you're burning up… James come and clean this up now!" She yelled into the dining room where James was standing. Mama Knight leaned down and kissed me on the head before walking into the other room with the phone. I was hoping that she was calling Kendall to come home. I hoped that he and my mom weren't that far away. I needed and wanted them both right now. Carlos and I see James in the kitchen with a pissed off look on his face, we turned to each other and let out a laugh.

"You know you dead right?"

"I know but James has to deal with me being a wolf for four days and boy do I love to chew on shoes!" I told Carlos with a sick smile on my face. You know after puking my guts up I feel a little better. "James you missed a spot under the chairs!" That is when he looked dead at us. We knew that look.

"Logan you feeling a little better now?"

"Yea I think I am. I guess I just needed to puke. Too bad it was on the floor…" I got a little chuckle out of Carlos with that one.

"Great and it's a good thing you puked on the floor. James has been somewhat mean to me today. So I am glad you couldn't make it into the bathroom.

"Good! James get the mop again you missed another spot!" Carlos and I knew we were pissing him off but oh well.

"Keep it up Mitchell you won't be sick for long and when you do get better its your ass!" James yelled across the room as he mopped up the floor.

"My ass huh? Dont think Kendall will let ya! Oh and we are so scared!" Both Carlos and I said together. I have to say I was feeling a lot better now. We saw James throw the mop down, he was coming for us. Carlos and I both jumped on the couch getting ready to run when mama Knight came back into the room.

"James Diamond! Don't even think about it!" James stopped in his place and turned to see her watching him and boy was she pissed. "Finishing cleaning this mess up and them room until I say when you can come out." James picked up the mop and finished and then stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him. Carlos and I couldn't help but grin to each other.

"Wow what did I miss while I was sleeping?" I asked as Carlos and I went and sat back down on the couch. My headache was coming back. I guess all the jumping around was too much for me. Mama Knight walked over towards us with a glass filled with something red. I knew what it was. I knew mom would have some with her since I always get sick. I hated drinking that stuff it was nasty and I didn't like it. But I know it helps me but still… Nasty.

"I talked to Joanna and Kendall; they should be back in 15 to 20. She also told me you need to drink this to help you feel better. And Logan don't you dare fighting me on this I know how much you hate it." She was right I could fight her on this, run into the bedroom and lock the door but I wanted to feel better. I didn't want to puke and I wanted this throbbing headache to go away.

"What is that?" Carlos asked us. I didn't want to tell him but if I didn't he wouldn't stop asking question. I looked at the glass before taking it from mama Knight. I wanted to gag as the smell hit my nose

"Did you put sugar in it?" I asked her, for some reason that was the only way I could drink it without it wanting to come back up.

"Logan what is that?" Carlos asked me again. I sighed and turned to face Carlos and raised the glass to his face. I could see him looking at me threw the glass.

"Well Carlos its goat's blood. My mom always carries some with her because I always sick during the blood moon and for some crazy reason it makes me feel better." I watched him as he looked at me with a blank stair in his eyes.

"Oh ok that is something I didn't want to know. But can I watch you drink it!" Only Carlos would find this nasty and exciting all at the same time. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Whatever floats your boat there buddy…" I raised the glass to my mouth and took a deep breath before I put the glass to my lips. I took a few sips and wow! I started drinking it as fast as I could. Whatever mama Knight did to it was amazing! I never took it away from my lips until there was nothing left in the glass. I brought it down from my mouth and saw Carlos and mama Knight just staring at me. "What?" I asked as I stuck my finger in the glass and rolled it around the rim wiping up what was left of the goat's blood on my finger before I licked it all off.

"Dude"

"What it was good, leave me alone." I asked as I lick the rest of the blood off my fingers.

"You're so glad Kendall wasn't here to see that." Carlos said with a smile on his face. I knew what he was talking about, Kendall would have jumped me and pulled me into the bedroom and we would have had some fun. You know I really do wish he was here I miss him. I know he has only been gone a few hours but damn… What is going on with me?

"Mama Knight what did you put in this? It was so good!"

"Sugar and honey" She had told as I handed her the glass back so she could bring it to the sink. I know that they must think I am nuts but who cares! That was the best thing, I have even tasted. I could go for some more and that never happens, ever. I sat there for about 5 to 10 minutes. My headache was going away and I thanked Mother Moon for that.

"So Logie are you feeling any better?" Carlos asked me from his seat, I could already see that grin on his face he was up to something.

"Yea why… What do you want to do? Because you know what I am so in!" All Carlos could do was give me that crazy grin.

"You said that you love chewing on shoes right?" I just nodded my head. I was hoping and praying that he was going to say what I wanted him to say… Mmm Shoes! Oh my God not yet… But shoes! "Well I was thinking lets go find some in James closet, take them and hide them so you will have them for later." I didn't give Carlos any time. I leaped off the couch and pulled him with me.

"Let's go! The shoes are waiting for me!" I yelled as I drug Carlos towards his and James bedroom. We ran into the hall and creped down and slowly entered the bedroom to see James laying on his bed with his head phones in. I smiled at Carlos and we crawled towards the closet and opened it. My mouth started to water at the sigh before me. So many good looking shoes stood before me just waiting to be chewed and eaten. Carlos saw his brand new shoes and grabbed them and another pair the same as me. We were almost out of the door when James sat up in his bed and saw us. "Run Carlos! Run like the wind!" We jumped up and ran out of the room with James hot on our tail.

"Get back here now! Logan! Carlos now!" We ran right into the kitchen when I hit someone. All the shoes fell from my arms. I looked down and pouted until I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up and seen Kendall he was watching me with this odd look on his face. I had no words at the moment. That is when I heard it.

"Oh my God the shoes insanity as started already…"


	6. Chapter 6

(Logan POV)

I looked up, smiled at the love of my life, then looked behind, and saw Maggie and the rest of my family standing there. My smile grew wider. Kendall released his arms that were around me and I smiled at him again before running to Maggie and engulfing her into a hug. "I missed you!" I said into her hair as we hugged each other. We pulled apart and then I walked over to my Aunt Tegan who held her arms out for me. Once done I did the same to Grandpa and shook Kevin hand. I didn't think I would have missed them this much. I was over the moon with happiness that they were here. I saw my mom smiling at me, I don't think I could ever thank her enough for bringing them here.

"Sweetie you feeling any better" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to join mama Knight,

"Never felt better! Mama Knight has the right touch!" I yelled walking back to Kendall that is when I saw James looking at me. I had shortly forgotten about him. I ran in front of Kendall and threw his arms around me for protection. "Carlos get over here right now! Behind Kendall…" I yelled as Carlos came running towards us. Can't touch me now James!" I teased as James made his way over to us. But wasn't able to…

"James room, I am still mad at you. So room now until I say otherwise." James turned to us and gave us a look before walking off into the hall. Kendall let me go and turned to Carlos and I.

"What did you two do while I was gone?" We just smiled… I was going to tell him when Kevin decided to do it for me. He had one of those devilish smiles on his face; you all know the ones I am talking about.

"You see you little boyfriend over there." He said pointing at me. "Has a shoes problem. He loves to chew and eat shoes." Kendall shot his eyes towards me and just looked at me. I just gave him a goofy smile. They just don't understand how good shoes are. Mmm Shoes! OH MY GOD I have problem.

"Look have you people ever chewed on shoes? It's the best thing in the world! The taste of them, the way they feel going down your throat. Mmm so good, Leather shoes are the best, it's like heaven." 'Logan stop this right now' Everyone was looking at me. Ok now I know everyone thing I am a crazy person but shoes! I need help. Kendall looked and me and just gave me his sexy little wink.

"Babe your nuts but I still love you, it's part of you so I will come to love it." Kendall pulled me into him, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me on the lips. That when we heard all kind of 'awwws' coming from around us. I smiled and then hide my face in Kendall neck. I shook my head when Maggie and Kevin walked up to Kendall and I. I smiled at them and knew it was time and I think my mom did as well.

"Go head you three it wouldn't be the same if you didn't." Grandpa said. He knew this had to be done.

"Do what?" Carlos asked. I smiled at him and Kendall before I turned back to my family. Mom was smiling she loved when we all did this.

"To the start of another wonderful blood moon" Tegan yell out from where she was standing. We all looked to one another before we all started howling into the apartment. Laughs were heard before Kendall and Carlos join in with us. My heart filled with love at the moment to see and hear my love and friends join us.

(Later that night)

We were all watching some TV. My mom, aunt and mama Knight all went to the store. Grandpa went to the beach saying something about sand and the moon light. I don't know I wasn't really listening. Carlos had also gone to the store with the woman, he wanted to make sure they got corndogs and James was still in his room. Something happened and no one bother to tell me. I guess I would find out later. Right now I didn't care I was laying in between Kendall legs. Maggie was sitting next to us with Kevin on the arm rest of the couch.

"So Lo what's it going to be this year other than who can eat the most shoes at one time." Kevin asked me as I heard Kendall laugh. I turned and hit him on the chest.

"Ouch babe…"

"Shouldn't have laughed it wasn't that funny."

"I thought it was Logie… Its ok we can get you some help. I think I might know a guy that can help you babe." Kendall said with that stupid ass grin on his face. Maggie couldn't help but giggle. She knew how bad my shoe problem really was. But it has gotten worse over the years.

"Shut up…" I said sitting up trying to get away from Kendall but he grabbed me and pulled back to him. The warms of his arms were amazing and I loved being in them… They and he made me feel safe.

"I am sorry Logie it was only a joke." Kendall said to me before he leaned forward and placed a kiss to my forehead. God his lips felt amazing. I wish he would move his lips lower.

"Babe not now maybe later" I told him with a wink. Maggie smiled at me as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Damn you guys are like this right now. I can't wait to see you after the bonding… That's going to be something and exciting to see. Well Logan what's it's going to be this year? I am still four to your three." Kevin said as he slid down to sit next to Kendall. I had to stop a growl that wanted to come out. Kevin sitting by Kendall just made something snap in me. I wanted to…

"So what is this bet thing with ya?" Kendall voice pulled me from my thoughts. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You see my brother and Logan are so damn competitive with each other they came up with this stupid bet shit every time we change. "Maggie had said. I was glad she didn't tell Kendall the real reason why Kevin and I did this. I wasn't ready for him to know just yet.

"It isn't stupid" Kevin and I said as the same time. Maggie just gave us her sassy look.

"Oh yea isn't stupid… Lets see… Mmm who could drink the most toilet water? That was the stupidest one you two had ever come up with." Ok I was now embarrassed. That one might have been dumb. I turned my head when I heard Kendall laughing behind me.

"Toilet water, come on really?"

"Hey we were bored!" I told Kendall with a little pout on my face. Kendall smiled and then leaned down and brought his lips to my little pout. I knew it would work it always does.

"You're are to damn cute you know that?" Kendall said against my lips. I smiled and then kissed Kendall again. I loved his lips so soft. I moved my hands up and placed them in Kendall hair and toughed. Kendall let out his little moan he does when I pull, that boy has some odd kinks. I went to deepen our kiss when Kevin stopped us.

"Hey guys don't wanna see that. I don't want to have that image in my head when I go to sleep." Kendall and I pulled apart and smiled at him. I looked back to Kendall and could see he was thinking about something. Crap…

"What are you thinking about babe?"

"Oh I got it… Why don't you and Kevin see who can bug James the best during this blood moon.. I mean after what he did to Carlos today its only right whoever he yells at first wins." Kevin and I looked at each other and thought about it.

"It's a bet, Maggie you in on this one?" I asked her.

"Sorry Logie poo I am going with the family to find the right place for the bonding. You and Kevin are to stay here remember?"

"Oh yea" I forgot the bonding must take place under the blood moon and by the water. Speaking of water I haven't had a shower in a few days. I think I should take one. I started to get up when Kendall grabbed my hand. I stopped and looked at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked me.

"Going take a shower, want to join me? I mean we haven't had shower sex in a while." I saw Kendall face and before I knew it, I was being dug to the bathroom.

"You both are sick! You know that?" Kevin yelled at us as we ran into the bathroom.

"You have no idea how sick we can be but you're about to find out!" Kendall yelled as he shut the door. Kendall closed the door and looked at me, picked me up and placed me on the sink. He just stared at me. I looked into his eyes and could see the worried within them. I brought my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I was so scared about you when my mom called. I didn't know if something had happened to you. I mean I am not used to all this I mean seeing you like this. It scares me."

"Ken you know I wanted to tell you years ago but I couldn't and I am truly sorry. And I don't mean to worry you. It is something that happened to me during the blood moon. I know this is hard for you and I am sorry." I said as I leaned into his lips. Kendall snaked his arms around me and ran his hands down my back. He moved his hand down until they were at the hem of my shirt. I pulled away from the kiss and lifted my arms up so he could take my shirt off. Kendall threw my shirt on the floor and placed his lips on my neck. I moan out at the feeling. I wanted this and needed it. I started working my hands to unbutton his shirt as Kendall took my lips with his. I wrapped my legs around him and he pulled me closer to his chest. I started pushing Kendall shirt up and then threw my head back as he started kissing my neck again. "Agh Ken…" I felt Kendall hand ghost across my back. I couldn't help but arch my back as he did that. "Kendall shower now… Unless you plan on fucking me on the sink…"

"Mmm, I just might fuck you both places" Kendall said as he pulled away from and made his way to the shower and turned the nob. I sat there and watched his ever move. The way his body moved was too much for me. Kendall walked back to me, brought his hand to my pants, undid the zipper, and slid them down my legs… "God Logie… so hot." Kendall said as he came back, kneeled down on the flood, and kissed up my legs.

"Ken… Please.

"Please what my love." Kendall asked I felt his tough go up and down my leg until Kendall pushed my legs open wider. I don't know how long it was until we actually got in the shower. But it must have been awhile because someone starting banding on the door.

"Ugh who is that…" I asked as Kendall has me pressed up against the wall kissing me. The banging continued and wouldn't stop.

"What!" We both yelled out. I wasn't happy and neither was Kendall.

"Pull it out! I have to pee!" Carlos yelled from the other side of the door. Kendall and I knew if we didn't let Carlos in he wouldn't stop. Kendall and I looked at each other. I had idea that would make him leave.

"Ahh, babe right there… Ahh again harder!"

"Ngh, Logan so tight…" Kendall and I stood there trying not to laugh but it was somewhat hard. Well I knew I was. I looked at Kendall and couldn't wait for him to really tell me that.

"I know you guys are faking, that is not your real sex talk or noises! We all know better than that." Carlos yelled again. "Just let me in to pee! Come on guys I won't look!" I threw my head back and hit the wall and Kendall smiled before he nodded at me. Kendall kissed me before he jumped out of the shower and ran over to the door and unlocked it before jumping back in the shower with me.


	7. Chapter 7

(Kendall POV)

Damn Logan and I were having such a great time in the shower it was just wow. Let's just say Logan as many ways of making me happy and one way is that damn tongue of his. We were having some much needed fun until Carlos came banging on the door. Neither one of was happy about it either. After we let him in to do, what he had to do the moment was ruined. The mood that was between us was gone. "Well that killed the mood." Logan said as he turned to face me. Damn that boy was looking good too. The way the water was running down his body and the soap in his hair, shit… Damn I wish Carlos wouldn't have came in here.

"You're telling me but babe at least three times in the showers beats our last record." I said as I pushed the shower curtain back and stepped out holding my hand for Logan to take it. I didn't want him to slip. Once we were out, I walked over pick up, a towel, wrapped him in it, and brought him closer to me. "I love you babe…" I told him as I leaned down and brought our lips together in a sweet kiss. I could still taste the water on his lips and it only made the kiss better.

"I love you too but do we really have to leave this bathroom. Can we just stay in here a little bit longer?" Logan asked as he placed his head on my shoulder. I smiled, I didn't want to go out there either and leave this perfect moment but we had been in here way to long.

"Babe we have to go out there and face the music and by that I mean our family. Wait we didn't bring any clothes in there did we?" I asked him as I looked around for clean clothes.

"Nope, I guess we were in too much of a hurry." Logan told me with the sideways grin he does. "You know this is just great. My mom heard us having sexy and now she is going to see us both half naked." I just stood there and laughed.

"But babe your so damn sexy! I mean looked at this sweet ass of yours." I said as I grabbed it and slapped his ass too. That made Logan jump. I just looked at him and started laughing. I could look at this man forever and I plan on it too. I love him with everything I have, he was my whole would. I went in to kiss him when a knock on the door made me jump back.

"Boys if your done in there dinner is ready." Mom voice came through the door. I glanced back at Logan and saw those damn eyes of his. They were a difference color again. Now I know why. When I would glance at Logan sometimes his eyes would be difference. Logan shot me a grin and winked at me.

"Hell with clothes I am hungry!" Logan yelled out, grabbed my hand and we opened the door and walked into the kitchen. That's when everyone stopped what they were doing to watching us, they were all sitting at the table with wide smiles on they faces. Logan grabbed my hand as tight as he could and we walked into the dining room where everyone was.

"So how was sex?" Kevin flat out asked. I could tell Logan was about to run into our room and hide until tomorrow. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He knew I was going to say something. I gave him the biggest grin before I opened my mouth.

"It was great! Best I ever had!" That earned me a slap from Logan and my mom at the same time. "Owww!"

"Boys why don't you two go get dressed and then come back out here and one more thing boys, no more sex until we leave. I don't want to know what goes on in my son life that much." Mrs. Mitchell told us. Logan nodded his head and then ran into the hall and into our room. I smiled and started to follow him when I stopped right by the door.

"Joanna the boys were just having a little bit of fun. You remember you and David during the blood moon. I walked in on you two all the time. I had nightmares for months after the kitchen table incented." Tegan had said.

"Oh my God I remember that! I slept over that night…" Mom said. I wanted to hear more but Logan pulled me into the bedroom. And there he was standing butt naked right in front of me. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face.

"Round four honey?" I asked walking right up to him. We were standing face to face and I could see Logan was thinking it over. "Come on my Logie boo we do need to break our last record." I brought my hand down his face and across his chest as I felt him shiver. I knew it wouldn't be long. I took my other hand, cupped his face, and leaned into him. I kissed his cheek and his ear before licking it.

"Ken don't do this to me…The blood moon makes me feel all wacky and I want you so bad right now." I smiled against his neck and pulled back to see his eyes, they were a very dark shade of brown almost black. I smiled; I knew it wouldn't be long until he gave in to me. However, I was wrong. Logan pulled farther away from me, opened my dresser, pulled out a pair of my boxers. "Sorry sexy butt but the food is calling my name and I am going to answer to it." Logan throws a shirt on, pinched my butt and walked out the door, leaving me there alone standing naked in the middle of the room. 'That bitch' I said to myself as I walked over to the door and saw him in the kitchen fixing him something to eat.

"Logan Mitchell you're a damn tease!"

"I know but you love it and don't say you don't because you do!" Logan yelled back to me. I smiled and shook my head because it was true. That boy knew how to tease a man. I looked at my dressed and pulled out some boxers and a shirt threw them both on and walked out to join Logan at the table. I was so damn hungry. I guess having sex three times in the shower will do that to you. I sat next to Logan and then got some looks from a few people. I didn't care I dug right into my food.

"A little hungry there Kendall…" I look up to see James just staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Well I would guess so; I mean having sex does take a lot of energy out of you." I smiled and then gave James a dirty look. "Oh wait you don't know now do you."

"Kendall that's enough…" I stopped when mom yelled and gave me her pissed off look. I turn back and look at Logan. I knew he still didn't know what was going on with James. The mood in the room had changed. You could feel it. I guess mom told everyone what James did. I was going to tell him something else when Carlos opened his mouth.

"So how can you guys stay in the shower for that long? What else did you two do in there?" I couldn't help but smile. Carlos always could lighten up the mood. I knew what I was going to say was going to get me slapped but the mood felt right and I had to.

"Well, let's just say Logan has an amazing mouth and can do some much with it and damn that boys tongue. It's like heaven!" After I said that, I see Logan spit his food out. I looked at him and saw his face. I was waiting for it. He threw his fork down, turned to me, and stood up.

"Ok no more talking about what Kendall and I do! I don't want to hear about it anymore!"

"But babe people should know how great you are…" I know I should have stopped but for some odd reason I couldn't. I wanted to see how far I could take this. I looked around the table and seen everyone was smiling at laughing so I took that as I sign to keep going. I pushed my chair back and stood up as well. "Babe there is nothing wrong with letting people know that you are great at what you do. You give a great bow…"

"Kendall Donald Knight I have heard of enough out of you!" Mom yelled at me. She didn't look too happy about what I said. I smiled at Logan who looked like he was going to die any minute. We both sat down and I put my head down. I kept peeking at Logan and saw he had that little smirk on his face.

"It's yours ass tonight" Logan whispered to me.

"Best dinner ever!" Everyone heard Grandpa Harness say. That got a laugh out of everyone at the table, even James and Carlos were laughing. I am guessing Carlos forgave James for what he did. I wouldn't have. I would have waited a few days. I mean James was mean to Carlos. All Carlos wanted to do was go with him to the hair salon and James jumped his ass about having bad hair and not wanting to be seen with him over there. However, looking at them now you wouldn't think anything had happened. But you know what I have to agree with Grandpa Harness, best night ever.


	8. Chapter 8

(Logan POV) One day until the blood moon

I opened my eyes to the sun shining down on Kendall and I. He looked so peaceful the way the sun hit his wonderful face, it made him look like an angel. I rolled over so I could watch Kendall sleep for a few minutes. I loved doing this, it's been forever since I have had the chance to do so. We are always getting up early for the studio but thanks to Kelly, she made sure that Gustavo gave us two weeks off and Thank Mother Moon for her. I closed my eyes and started to fall back asleep when I heard movement coming from the other side of the room. So I slowly moved over some so I wouldn't wake Kendall up and saw Kevin laying halfway off Kendall bed. I looked at him, narrowed my eyes, and took a deep breath before I decided to get up and when I did, I was hit with that wonderful pain in my head… "Yup another headache this morning, I hate this crap…" I hope mom has some more goat's blood in the icebox because it looks like I am going to need it again this morning. I stood up and looked around the room to search for my shirt. I stopped and looked on the ground seeing it there; I bent down, picked it up and threw it on. I then walked out the bedroom door into the dining room into an empty apartment. I was glad that everyone was still sleeping for last night's fun. I walked into the kitchen, went right to the cabin, and grabbed a bowl then to the icebox. I pulled out the milk and then the goat's blood, made me something to eat, and made a cup of coffee. I poured a little blood in it hoping it will help me before I sat down at the bar and begun eating… I was so damn hungry again this morning. I was enjoying my food when the bathroom door opened up to James walking out. "Morning James" I said with a mouth full of food. I saw him smile and watched him walk into the kitchen to grab a few things. "Oh sorry about the whole shoes thing James, I didn't think you would have gotten mad."

"Its ok Logan, but what is with that anyways?" He turned from the sink and looked at me with that trademark smile he has. I smiled at him and started laughing. He wasn't in the room last night to hear the whole story when Maggie decided to tell everyone. I smiled again and took a sip of my coffee.

"Man I don't really know. It happened when I changed from the third time. We were playing around in grandpa room when I was hiding under his bed and found a pair of his shoes. I guess since I was a puppy and teething I just started chewing on them. I became hooked after that, James I have a problem… I can't stop, I see shoes when I change and I have to have them! Help me?" I said with a wide grin on my face. But it was true… James walked over to me, placed his hand on my arm, and looked down at me.

"Don't worry Logan we will get you the help you need. We will break this shoes cruse…" He said joking with me that is when I saw him grab my coffee…

"James wait!" It was too late; James took a sip there was nothing I could do in that moment. James spit everything out that he a drank.

"What the hell is in this?" I couldn't answer him, I was laughing to damn hard. "Logan what was in that coffee?" I tried to stop laughing when I looked at him. All I could do was smiled and laugh until it finally died down.

"James, I have a headache this morning so I mixed some goat's blood in my coffee to help it go away." The looked on his face was priceless. He ran to the sink and started rinsing out his mouth. I have to say this morning is starting out great so far. I sat there watching James until a voice caught my attention.

"Hey what is up with James?" I turned when I head Kendall voice. I watched as he made his way over towards me. His hair was sticking straight up and he didn't have a shirt on. His abs looked great and he was just wow. I could feel myself getting very hot for him… "Stop it Logan… Stop it" I mentally slapped myself. Kendall smiled at me, came over, and kissed me on the cheek before he went towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with me? I drank some of Logan goat's blood coffee. That's what happened to me." James told Kendall as he walked back over and sat down in his seat.

"Yea, well you see when I get sick during the blood moon for some reason goat's blood helps me feel better, it's a wolf thing I guess."

"Wow, you learn something new about your boyfriend every day." Kendall said walking into the bathroom. I am glad Kendall doesn't find that odd. Wait until he finds about everything else. He then might think I am crazy…. I have many problems.

"So when do you guys change into wolves?" James asked me. I was kinda shocked to hear that question coming from him. I would have thought it would have been Katie or Carlos asking me that not him. I smiled at him and started picking up everything on the bar, I walked over to the sink and placed everything in there and turned back around to face James.

"Well tomorrow is the first day the blood moon bleeds so it will be around midnight. Then we will stay wolves for four days. Right when the moon reaches it's high point the bonding will began. I will be a wolf when it starts and then change back into my greatness self for the second part."

"You're Greatness?"

"Yup, my Greatness…" I said pointing to myself. James just nodded his head, got up heading back to his and Carlos room.

"Hey your Greatness Gustavo wants you and your lover boy in the studio in an hour. He called before you two decided to get up oh and he didn't tell me what he wanted you two for either. Oh when ya are done come meet Kevin, Carlos and me down at the beach!" I growled out and placed my head on the bar. I didn't want to see Gustavo at all these two weeks. It would be nice to spend the day at the beach with Kendall and the guys but that doesn't look like it's going to happen now is it? I lifted my head up and seen Tegan and Maggie walking to the front door.

"Morning sweet heart" Tegan said as she and Maggie opened the front door to leave.

"Hey where are you guys going?" I asked them as I stood up and walked towards them. I gave them both a quick hug and kiss them then pulled away.

"Honey Maggie and I run every morning and you know this being our last day before the blood moon we must put in some miles.

"Oh ok…" I answer back in my sad little voice.

"Honey whats wrong?" Tegan asked me as she placed her hand on my arm. I looked up at her and smile sad.

"I am not feeling that good this morning and now Kendall and I have to go into the studio for God knows what and I really don't want to go." I watched as Tegan smiled at me before she pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Ahhh poor baby doesn't want to go to work.. Awww.." Maggie said in that annoying voice she does when she is messing around, I looked at her, growled and then grinded at her.

"Poor baby hun? I will show you a poor baby!" I made a motion for her but she ran out the front door and down the hallway… "Not fair Maggie!"

"Baby go to work and do what you have to do then come home and have fun with Kendall…" Tegan said before walked out the door to meet Maggie who was standing down the hallway smiling at me. I was hanging out the door watching them leave when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I smiled and turned around and came face to face with Kendall sexy green eyes. I threw my arms around him and kissed his lips. Add another good moment for this morning.

"What are we doing today my love?" Kendall asked pulling me into his embrace.

"Well my sexy looking boyfriend we have to go see Gustavo for some reason and then we are going down to the beach to meet Carlos, James and Kevin for some fun in the sun." I told Kendall as he held me… We were about to kiss once more when my damn phone went off. "Why?" I asked Kendall and myself as Kendall let me go. I walked over to the table where my phone sat and picked it up.

"DOG YOU AND LOVER DOG ARE LATE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I pulled the phone away from my ears, looked at Kendall, and rolled my eyes. Kendall shook his head and smiled.

"Ok Gustavo we will be there soon give us about 15?" I asked him, I was just hoping he would stop screaming. His voice wasn't helping my head at all.

"Fine but hurry up!" Gustavo said before he hung up the phone. I hit end and Kendall walked up to me, pulled me into his arms and smiled at me.

"I think we should go get dressed and head over to the studio before he blows up." I told Kendall as I pulled him into the bedroom with me. Right when I shut the door Kendall grabbed me and threw me onto the bed… "Ahhh Kendall we are going to be late?"

"And we are always late Logie…" Kendall said as he leaned down and started kissing my neck. I knew where this was going and we couldn't but damn I wanted to… I smiled as Kendall grabbed my arms and pinned them above me.

"Make it quick babe…" I moaned out as Kendall ran his hands down my body.

Kendall and I finally got dressed and headed out to the studio because of our little fun we ended up being 30 min late but damn was that fun… I couldn't stop myself, the blood moon makes me alittle crazy. Kendall and I were laughing as we walking into the studio. We stopped as we made the comer to see a very pissed off Gustavo standing there.

(At the Beach)

"So why did Gustavo want to see Kendall and Logan today? I thought we had two weeks off?" Carlos asked from the back seat. The boys were on their way to the beach to spend the day together before everyone changed.

"I don't know Carlos he didn't really tell me anything. He just wanted to see, wait how did he put it. Oh yea 'JAMES I WANT TO SEE SMART DOG AND ITS LOVER BOY DOG NOW" James answered in his best Gustavo voice. Carlos and Kevin looked at James and then started laughing. It took the boys another 5 to 10 mins to get to the beach.

"Damn I haven't been to the beach since my forth change." Kevin told the guys. Kevin planned to make this day good for him. The boys pulled into the parking lot and then jumped out and headed out towards the water.

(Page Break)

"So Kevin what is it like being a wolf?" James had to asked, he was curious about this whole wolf thing. Kevin turned and smiled at James.

"Its great! You have all this freedom. Its hard to explain to someone who had never felt that force before. The feeling of it is nothing a human has ever felt. However sometimes it is hard with Logan being there, you see he is the next one in line to lead the clan. I think that is why he and I have a difficult relationship."

"Lead the clan? What are you talking about?" James asked. Carlos had done left them a while ago. He had seen some seagulls down by the water and him being Carlos he had to go see them. "What do you mean by lead the clan?" Kevin shook his head knowing Logan wouldn't have told them anything.

"Well you see Logan was born with the mark of the Harness on him. For told long ago that the next Harness born with the mark would lead the clan into its glory. Grandpa is the clan leader right now and once he passes Logan may lay claim to it. I believe that is one reason why he must bond with Kendall at his age; you can say I am somewhat jealous of him. Don't get me wrong I do love him, he is family but Logan has always been the clan's pride and joy since the night he was born. He is only the second Harness born a white wolf and that is a very big deal. The last white wolf born into the clan was back in the 13th century."

"Wait, wait born a wolf" James asked, he was confused as ever. Kevin smirked. Of course Logan would leave out the most importance stuff about the clan out.

"Let me guess Logan forgot to tell you guys everything?" Kevin said as he stood up and walked over to grab him a bottle of water. "James ever Harness is born a wolf and then becomes human before their first birthday." Kevin stood there waiting to see the look that would soon appear a pond James face and the look was of pure shock.

"You guy are born wolves, not humans?" Kevin was going to answer him when Carlos came walking back with blood running down his hand. "Let you guess you tried to pet one didn't you?" James asked as he and Kevin watched Carlos.

"Well you see they were cute and I wanted to hold one but I guess they didn't like me too much." Carlos said as he sat down next to James and Kevin who were trying not to laugh. "So what's up? Did I miss anything good?"

"Yes a lot! Did you know that Logan was born a white wolf?" James yelled out in excitement.

"That is so cool!" Carlos said smiling at everyone.

"Dude what is wrong with you? Did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Kevin asked because every time he seen Carlos he was getting stranger.

"Yes he did many times and also as a child." James answers before Carlos could.

The boys went back to laughing and having a good time while they waited for Logan and Kendall to join them. Kevin was about to tell them something about Logan when he felt pain come to him "Owww…" Kevin reached into his mouth and felt something; it was his wolf teeth coming out. "Shit already, I thought I would have some more time before this started." He said looking at Carlos and James who were watching him.

"Kev you ok over there? And time for what?" James asked out of worry.

"This…" Kevin said as he opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth.

"Cool! Can I touch them? Please Kevin!" Carlos begged moving towards Kevin. Kevin gave him a look before smiling at him.

"Yea go head Carlos but before careful…"

"Hey, I thought you guys didn't start changing until tomorrow night? That's what Logan has said this morning." James said as he watched Carlos stick his hand in Kevin mouth feeling his teeth. Carlos then removed his hands so Kevin could speak.

"We do but for some reason the younger members of the clan start to change a day earlier with the teeth, claws, stuff like that. One time I got my tail early, Logan and Maggie had a field day with that one. But Logan got it the next year when his ears come out a day early and I got him back for the whole tail thing.

"Wait guys if this is happing to Kevin think about it… Logan and Kendall are still at the studio." Everyone was quite for a moment and then started laughing.

(Logan POV)

We had been here for God knows how long now. I was so ready to go to the beach to lie in the sun and I could tell Kendall felt the same way. 'That's weird' my head was still hurting and I was tired of being here. I just wanted to leave and enjoy what was the rest of my day lying on a blanket in the sun with Kendall right beside me. Right now, we were on a break and we were sitting on the couch, well Kendall was I had my head in his lap. "This sucks I am going talk to Kelly…" Kendall had told me. I moved my head so Kendall could get up. I watched as he started to walk away but he turns back to me and started to smile when it dropped from his face.

"What?" I asked him as I sat up straight.

"Babe why is your hair turning white and your eyes yellowish brown" When Kendall said that I jumped up as fast as I could, pushed right past him and ran into the bathroom and right to the mirror over the sink.

"Oh shit! Not now, Not now! Son of a bitch…" I yelled onto the bathroom, that is when the door slammed open and Kendall ran right up to me.

"Honey what is going on?" He asked me, I could sense the worry in his voice. I tried to stay clam but it wasn't working.

"I am changing that's what is wrong with me! For some fucking reason the younger member of the clan change sooner than the older members." I said as I remember a few years back, my ears. I turned back to the mirror to check my ears and seen that they were fine. I took a deep breath and started to relax a little when I see a wide ass grin on Kendall face though the mirror. "What?"

"Logie don't freak out babe but you have a tail," I wiped around and started going in circles to see, I could hear Kendall laughing at me. I stopped and growled at him.

"It isn't funny!" I growled out.

"Babe it kinda is…" Kendall spoke out in between his laugher. He sounded so cute I couldn't stay mad at him. I walked right up to Kendall and pulled him into a hug hitting him with my tail. We both pulled away with huge smiles on our faces. I started to stare into his eyes when he grabbed me by my arms and crashed our lips together in one of those need kisses. Kendall went to Deeping the kiss when we heard Gustavo voice calling for us outside the door. Kendall and I pulled apart.

"Babe don't freak out, I can fix this…" With Kendall saying that it still didnt help the freak out I knew that would be coming out of me.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kendall POV)

I was standing here in the bathroom at the studio trying to think up a plan that would get Logan and myself out of here with no one finding us. "Logan babe I got a plan…" I turned around when I didn't get an answer or even a sound to see my boyfriend holding his tail up at eye level looking in the mirror with this funny expression on his face. "Babe what are you doing?" I asked as he turned towards me with his crazy look in his eyes. I had never seen this look before and it somewhat scared the shit out of me.

"Does my tail look bushy to you?" Logan said picking his tail up higher so I could see it better. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked with so much confusion in my voice.

"I don't know, it just looks fluffier than that last time and bushier. What do you think about it?" Logan asked me as he turned his attention back to the mirror and his tail.

"Baby I don't know I have never seen your tail before. Why are you worried anyways if your tail is fluffy? Its looks cute to me and I don't see a problem with it." I guess that was the wrong thing to say because Logan turned back around with that crazy look in his eyes. I could see the freak out coming forth and damn was I right about that. Logan walked right up to me, got in my face and let me have it.

"Why? Why, I am to lead the Harness clan one day! And I don't want to lead this all mighty clan with a damn bushy tail! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me? Do you?" I was trying to be that understanding boyfriend right now but this was too damn funny. Logan the love of my life was standing here having a min freak out about having a bushy tail. I tried to hide my smile that wanted to creep up but is wasn't working. That smile came to me and soon after that came the laugher. "What's so damn funny?" I opened my eyes not relieving I closed them and see a very pissed off Logan looking dead at me. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead before he pulled away from me.

"Babe I love you and its just a tail sweet heart. Look we can talk about this when we get home but honey I do think you need counseling." I saw the look on Logan face, he was trying to act all pissed off at me but he never could. I saw that smile on his face.

"Shut up… I love my tail and I don't want it to look like my moms." Logan said in that little said voice he does with his head hanging down. Even if I couldn't see his face I knew that little pout was there. I wanted to tell Logan something when the bathroom door came flying open. Logan let out a high pitch noise, which sounded like a scream, and a howl mixed and ran behind me to hide.

"Dogs there you two are… I am done with both of you so get out of my studio I am tired of seeing you." Gustavo yelled before shutting the door again. You don't know how happy I was that he didn't want us here anymore. I turned to see Logan and he seemed happier to but we still had a big problem to deal with. How was I getting Logan back to the Palm Woods looking like that?

"So umm Kendall… How are you getting me out of here? You said you had a plan?" Logan said walking up to me with that damn cocky ass grin on his face.

"Well you see…"

"You don't have one do you?" he asked as he folded his arms and smirked at me.

"Nope I just said that to calm you down." Logan was looking at me as that lop sided grin showed up on his face. He walked closer to the door and opened it very slowly. I followed him and stood right behind him and when I did I was hit in the face with nothing but tail. "Can you control that thing?" Logan looked back at me and winked.

"No can do baby cakes, it has a mind of its own." Logan told me as he grabbed his tail and started petting it. "Isn't that right Lo Lo?" I really didn't know how to respond to that. The man I love his standing here petting and talking to his tail.

"You're a whole new level of crazy aren't you?" I was waiting for Logan to hit me but it never came he just gave me a crazy smile. It was one of the sexiest things I had seen him do, I wanted him right now. I was going to make my move when he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me out of the bathroom and into Gustavo's office. "What are we doing in here love?"

"I have a plan… You didn't think I wouldn't have one now did you?" Logan spoke as he made his way over towards me and threw his arms around my neck. The heat that was coming off him was amazing. Something came over me at that moment. I had to claim him as my own.

"I knew you would, your Logan Mitchell one hot and sexy genius. You always know what to do." I said as I grabbed him, picked him up and threw him on Gustavo desk. Hell right now with the way I was feeling I didn't care if we got caught, more exciting that way.

"We are so having sex on Gustavo desk aren't we?" I gave Logan as smiled, lean down, and started kissing him.

"Yup…"

(Mrs. Mitchell POV)

Jennifer and I were sitting around enjoying our day when the front door opened up to Carlos, James and Kevin walking in. We gave them a warm smile as they came into the house. "Hello boys… How was the beach?"

"It was great! Kevin let me touch his wolf teeth and claws! It was so damn cool!" Carlos told us with some much excitement in his voice. I had forgotten that the younger members of the clan start to change earlier. Must had slipped my mind with everything that is going on right now.

"Boys were are Kendall and Logan?" Jennifer asked. Come to think of it they didn't come in with the boys.

"I guess still at the studio with Gustavo. He called this morning wanting them to come in for something," James said as he and Kevin made their way over towards us at the table.

"Did you call Logan to see if he had started to change?" I asked as I looked at Kevin. I needed to know the answer. When Logan started to change, you can tell the white wolf genie is very strong and very noticeable.

"No why would I? He can handle himself and why should I keep tabs on him anyways?" Ok I was pissed at his words. I knew Kevin and Logan didn't get along because of what was to come but they are still family and family needs to look out for one another. I was about ready to go off on him when my father stepped in before I could even make a move.

"Kevin my boy you need to learn to respect Logan. He will be this clan's leader one day. You and the rest of this clan will be under his command and you will need to learn your place in his family and if not you will be cast out into that darkness that changed us so many century ago." My father's words were very hurtful but Kevin indeed needed to learn his place within this family. I do love that boy but sometimes it was hard.

"This isn't fair! Its always Logan first. Oh, make sure Logan stays safe! Make sure Logan isn't hurt. Logan this and Logan that! This is bullshit… I am leaving!" We all watched as Kevin stomped into James and Carlos room and slammed the door behind him. I knew this was hard for him. It has always been. I took a deep breath and walked over to my father who was still standing there.

"Dad he just doesn't understand the order of things yet. He will soon."

"I know my daughter. Now where is my other grandson at anyway?" He asked me. I was wondering the same thing.

"Ooo lets call a find out!" We all turned and see Carlos standing there holding out his phone with a huge grin on his face.

"Your loving this whole blood moon thing aren't you?" I asked Carlos before taking the phone that he offered.

"Yup you know it!"

(Logan POV)

Kendall and I finally made it back to the Palm Woods. We were walking into the lobby after having sex on Gustavo desk and let me say wow! Kendall was amazing. The excitement of being caught at any moment only made it better than what it already was. We are going to have to do that more often over there. Ok, I have two problems now. I am a shoe nut and now I want to have sex all the time. I really need to get some help soon before this gets out of hand. Oh right it already as… Kendall and I walked in, he was looking normal but me I was wearing one of Gustavo big ass jackets and his shades that we had stolen from his office. I wouldn't let go of Kendall hand. I held it as tight as I could as my body shook. "Kendall, we are going to get caught."

"Babe no weren't not, look just keep walking, we are almost there." Kendall and I were about two to three feet from the elevator when Bitters stopped us and to make thing worse my phone started going off. "Shit…" I motion for Kendall to go see what Bitters wanted why I answered my phone. My body started shaking more. I knew this wasn't going to work. Something was going to happen and everyone down here was going to see me.

"Hello."

"Honey where are you two?" I hear my mom voice on the other line. I felt a little relief rush through me.

"Down in the lobby mom, we are coming up now and don't worry I am covered up."

"Boo how bad is it this time?" Mom asked me with that concern voice she has.

"Oh its bad mom… Like tail bad and mom, this isn't the worse part. Its BUSHY!" That's when I heard my mom start laughing on the other end of the phone. Then more laugher, she had me on speaker. "Mom do you have me on speaker?"

"No baby I would never do that to you my love." She said laughing.

"You have a bushy tail? Logan hurry up I got to see this!" I heard Carlos yell out. I was going to yell at her when Kendall came running towards me. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulders, and started running up the stairs.

"Ken what happened?" I didn't get an answer. He just carried me up until we reached 2J. Kendall turned me around so I could open the door. As we walked in, I saw everyone looking at us with huge smiles on their faces. "Hi… Kenny can you please put me down?"

"Oh right sorry." Kendall sat me down and within seconds, Carlos and James were at my side. Carlos had done pushed Kendall out of the way making him hit the floor.

"Let me see, Let me see!" Carlos was jumping up and down a little bit too excited. Before I even had a change to say anything or do something about it Carlos had ripped Gustavo jacket off me and then looked at me before he started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at my mom, grandpa, Mama Knight and Katie they all had smiles on their faces. That's when I see James walk over to Kendall and help him up off the ground. I had to fight back a growl that wanted to come out when James hand touched Kendall.

"Thanks Carlos…" Kendall said in a sarcastic voice as he dusted himself off.

"Look it's so fluffy and cute!" Carlos yelled out while trying to pet my tail.

"See I told you Kendall! It's BUSHY!" I cried out right when Maggie and Aunt Tegan walked into the apartment. I turned to see Maggie and saw that look she had on her face as she looked at me.

"Yes! See I told you people he would ended up having a fluffy tail like Aunt Joanna. Mom you owe me $50, aunt Joanna you owe me $20 and grandpa fork over the $200…" I turned back around to face her getting ready to jump her when I see Maggie nose. Ah, make fun of my tail… I looked to Kendall and pointed to Maggie. He saw what I was looking at.

"Mags, love the nose!" I said with a smirk on my face. Maggie brought her hand up to her nose, felt it, and then ran into the bathroom.

"Son of a Bitch!" Everyone on the apartment started laughing, this day, as been something else.


	10. Chapter 10

(Logan POV)

Kendall had gone to take a shower and I went into our bedroom because of Carlos. That dick wouldn't leave my tail alone and I was getting pissed about it. I was at the point I was going to bite him and besides I was getting tired and still very upset about my tail… Bushiness here I come. I was getting ready to get under the blankets when my bedroom door opens up to Kevin standing there. "What do you want Kevin? I am really tried and I want to go to bed." I told him as I was fixing my pillows for the night. He didn't say anything but he did walk closer to me.

"Logan it isn't always going to be like this, I mean what is going on between you and I. You think just because you were the one born with the mark everyone should bow down to you." I felt that feeling rise up in me. I was so damn sick and tired of all his bullshit. I got out of bed and stood right in front of him.

"It's always the same with you isn't Kevin? You still can't get over that I was the one and not you that was born to lead this clan. I am so sick and tired of all this bullshit! Deal with it Kevin… I am done and over with this… I am going to be the leader of this clan and if you dare challenge me I will put you in your place!" Kevin and I stared into each other eyes when I see that darkness creep into his.

"There it is… the all might Logan Mitchell so full of himself." Kevin yelled as he pushed me into the door. I hit the back of the door with a thud. I looked up at him. I was done with all his crap; I didn't want to deal with him anymore. I felt something come to me and I knew damn well, what it was. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled out.

"Don't test Kevin… Not right now, I am not in the damn mood. I will put you in your place tonight if I have to… I will damn well show you why I was born with that mark…" I snarled at him as I pushed him into the desk. I watched Kevin every move that he made and I knew that he was going to come for me. Kevin growled out and lunged for me. I moved to the side and grabbed the back of his neck pushing him up against the door. My arm came to the back of his neck and pinned him to the door. "Keep it up Kevin you know what I am cable able of doing and I won't go easy on you either." I snarled into his ear as I let my teeth ghost across his ear.

"Go head Logan, why don't you show Kendall the real you. I think he would have second thoughts about bonding with you. I wonder what he would think of you if he knew what you had done to him." I pushed Kevin closer up against the door. I didn't care if I caused him any pain at this moment I wanted to do some much more to him. I moved back to his neck and ears and licked him before I started to bit down into his flesh.

"You and I will have our day and when it does come… I will kill you, you can count on that…" I growled into his ear before I ripped into his back with my claws. Kevin hissed out in pain as I dug into his skin. I pushed him one more time into the door before I let him go. Kevin stood there as we looked to one another.

"This isn't over Logan; it never will be until one of is left standing." That was the last thing he said to me before he left. I claimed myself, walked over to the window, and looked out at the moon. I could see the redness coming to her. I could feel her force calling to me and it felt wonderful. I was looking forwards to this change. I wanted to be free. I wanted to run through the woods as the wind hit my face and more of all I wanted to bond with the love of my life. I wanted our lives to become one. I was looking to our Mother Moon when I felt those wonderful arms warp around me. I smiled as he leaned in closer to my body. I turned to him and looked into the wonderful green eyes.

"You smell so much better…" OK that earned me a slap on the arm but he did smell better than before.

"What does that mean? I didn't smell good before?" Kendall was giving me his sad little look. I smiled and didn't say anything. I leaned forwards, gave him a light kiss on his cheek, walked over to our bed, and jumped in. I patted the bed so he would come and join me. Kendall smiled and took of his shirt off throwing it on the floor and jumped in the bed with me. Kendall grabbed me and pulled me as closed as he could get me to his body and then threw the blankets over us. I closed my eyes and let my head fall to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was music to my ears. Kendall moved his hand to my back and started moving them up and down. Damn I got that boy trained… "Logie what happened when Kevin was in here? I know something did so don't lie to me please." I raised my head so I could look at him. He always knew when something was wrong with me.

"The same thing that always happened every damn time. Kendall I was born with the mark of the Harness. That means I am the next one in line to lead the clan and Kevin doesn't like it. He wants it to be him… We have been battling with this for years and every time it gets worse. Tonight I wanted to hurt him. Babe I almost did. If he challenges me, I will fight him or kill him. I hate to say it but I want him dead. I want to break his neck and watch as he takes those last breathes of air and watch as he leaves this world." I felt Kendall body freeze up. I knew by telling him this… he wouldn't understand. I sat up and turned to face Kendall who was just looking at me with shock on his face. "Kendall please say something honey…"

"Logan I don't know what to say. You just told me that you want to kill your own flesh and blood and watch him die. I don't really know what to say to that." My heart dropped. I could feel the tears wanting to come forth. I placed my head down and let those tears drop from my face. I started to sob and shake. That is when I felt Kendall move to be closer to me. I slowly looked up at him as he brought me into a hug.

"Don't leave me Kendall…" I whispered into his chest. Kendall moved away from me and picked up my chin so I would look at him.

"Logie why would you say that,"

"Because of what I just told you my love," I said as the tears ran down my face. The more I looked at him the more I tried to fright them away. Kendall pulled me into his lap and threw his arms around me as he brought both of us down onto the bed.

"Logan I would never leave you. I love you my love. Your right this is hard for me to understand but I trust you and will follow you into whatever you decided to do in life you know that babe. Oh and baby I am really looking forward to bonding with you soon. The more I hear about it the more I want it to come and the more I want you." I smiled into Kendall chest.

"Thank you babe and I love you too… You been talking to my mom about the bonding haven't you?" I asked as I lifted my head up to see his face and there plaster on it was the biggest grin he could have.

"And your grandpa and boy did he have some stories to tell me." I just smiled and sunk back into Kendall embrace.

"Kenny… Can you please rub your hands through my hair?" I asked giving him my best puppy dogs eyes which in this case wasn't that hard at all since my wolf eyes were showing… Kendall looked at me and rolled his eyes. I knew he was about to give in.

"Not fair Logan and you know it. I can't say no to you like this and you have a very unfair advance right now." I gave Kendall my biggest little pout ever. He sighed and then moved his hands to my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"You are so whipped…" I got flicked on the head because of that.

"I am not whipped… Oh and baby you better keep that damn tail on your side of the bed tonight." I rolled my eyes at that because he had no idea what my tail could do.

"Can't keep that promise you know Lo Lo has a mind of his own.." I told him as I snuggled deeper into Kendall chest and closed my eyes. I just wanted to forget about this day and just be in the arms of the man I loved so much.

(Kendall POV) later that night

I was trying to sleep but I kept getting hit in the face by something fuzzy and let's just say I wasn't able to get back to sleep because of it. I rolled over in bed to find Logan curled up in a little ball with his tail wrapped around him. He looked so damn cute like that. However, that damn tail and I are going to have it out eventually. I watched Logan for a few minutes as his tail keeps moving back and forth taunting me. It is as if it wanted to piss me off tonight. Wait Kendall what are you talking about its just a tail… I leaned over to give Logan a kiss and got nothing but tail in my mouth. That's it, I got out of bed, walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed Logan. He was smiling in his sleep. It was one of the cuties thing I seen him do in his sleep. I walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. I wasn't tired anymore and I was hungry now. When I started walking towards the kitchen, I seen that someone was sitting on the couch. Therefore, I decided to walk over to them. "Hey Mr. Harness… What are you doing up so late?" I asked as I made my way towards the couch. To tell you the truth I was still kind of scared of his grandfather. He slowly turned towards me and smiled a little bit.

"Watching the moon change my son, it is something I have done since I was a child." I just smiled at him. I was getting ready to leave when he put his hand on my arm and stopped me. "Kendall my boy there is something that I need to know," His voice was very deep and you could tell it was serious. This made me a little worried.

"Yes sir and what would that be?"

"Once my time is done in this world, Logan will become leader of this clan and with that comes much power. I need to know that you will ground him and keep him safe from others?" I was taken aback by this. I didn't really understand what he mean by that.

"I will sir; I love him and will always keep him safe. But I still don't understand sir…" I watched as grandpa Harness leaned back on the couch. From the look on his face, I knew another story was coming and to tell you the truth I was looking forward to it. I wanted to know as much as I could about Logan family and curse.

"I guess you want to know what back story about this curse?" I just shook my head. "Well my boy here we go. The Harness clan was cursed before that night. It was kept in the darkness for many reasons. We were marked with the wolf years before the whole clan was. One man, he was a noble. He was born with the mark of the beast. He was the true wolf that started everything. He fell in love with a woman from the battling clan. Cursed herself but she was cursed with the blood of the dead, the never-ending thrust for blood. Throughout the years, their love was hidden until she became with child. She was to be taken from her home and brought into the Harness clam to be kept safe. Each clan knew of this child, the child that would carry both bloodlines within him. This is when everything changed; this is when the Harness clan was cursed into forever darkness. The Harness clan was cursed to hide this child from the battling clan. But what many clan members don't know is that the woman who cursed our clan was a Harness herself. That is a secret that I and a few other elder know become the woman whom cursed us was my wife." My face dropped when he spoke those last words.

"I did hear right? You said she was your wife?" I asked sitting there.

"Yes Kendall… I was born of the year 1335. I was a sorcerer and still I am. I knew the day my son came to me and told me he had fallen in love with and O'Neal and that she was with child things would end in blood. You must understand I couldn't let that come to pass so my wife and I cursed the whole clan. It was the only way to kept them safe. This child needed to be hidden. Kendall I did it to save my family and in doing so I became cursed with immortal until the next clan leader was to be born. I never meant to fall in love again but the day I met Annabelle I knew it would change. We had four wonderful children and I knew one of them or their own children would be born with the mark." I watched as Grandpa Harness took a deep breath before he look at me again. "Kendall the night Logan was born he was taken from us. The O'Neal found him and stole him from his mother. If he were to be raised as an O'Neal then the battle would have been lost to us. The clan and I fought to get him back to us and in doing so he was killed." My body went blank when I heard about Logan being killed but that was impossible he was here with me.

"Killed?"

"The blood of the O'Neal's brought him back to us. The blood cursed with immortal. Logan as both the blood of the Harness and O'Neal's running though him. He is hidden from them for now but once he clams leader ship of the clan they will be able to sense him and stop at nothing until he and our clan is no more, ending this blood battle once and for all. Only one clan must stand. Kendall, Logan and your children will be hunted until it ends. Now that I have told you the truth about our clan do you want to stay with my grandson?" I sat there looking into his eyes. I didn't care about any of this at all. All that matters is Logan. I loved him and will stay with him, I stood up and looked back at Grandpa Harness.

"I love Logan and I will always stay with him no matter what is to come in our lives. I am going to bond with him in four days and nothing is going to stop me. I don't care about this curse, all I care about is Logan…" I told him as he stood up and walked over towards me. He placed his hand on me and smiled.

"You are the one then" he said and walked off. I was left standing there all confused at what he said. I shook my head, sat back down, and leaned my head on the back of the couch. 'I am the one? what the hell does that mean?' I jumped when I felt someone touch me. I quickly turned around to see Logan watching me.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing sitting out in the living room? I woke up and you were gone so I got worried." Logan said as he walked closer to me. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when he sat down next to me. That is when I got hit with the tail again. In the face no less "Sorry babe can't control it…"

"Tell me about it I keep getting beaten up. I am starting to think your tail doesn't like me." I said to Logan as we both stared at each other. "Logie what is that in your mouth?" Logan moved his hand to his lip and pulled a piece of shoelace out. I saw Logan face, he turned beat red and looked down. "Logie did you eat my shoes?"

"I didn't mean too! I was having this wonderful dream… There I was as a wolf running thought this field of wonderful looking shoes. They were in the trees, in the sky, just everywhere. I was rolling around as shoes fell from the sky. I was chewing on a pair that fell from heaven and then I woke up with your shoe in my mouth." I just busted out in laugher at that. I pulled Logan to me and just held him in my arms.

"Yup you need help and real soon babe. But honey stay away from my shoes or I will be forced to hit you with a newspaper on the nose." Logan pulled away from me and punched me on my shoulder.

"Owww… I am so hurt that you would do that to the person you love." I said putting my hand over my heart as if he had broken it with his words.

"Keep it up Knight."

"Oooo what you going to do about it Mitchell" I said leaning in towards his lips. I was about to close the gap we had when his damn tail hit me again. "Really?"

"What can I say?" Logan looked at me with that damn shit ass grin.

"What can you say? I'll tell you what you can say…" With that said, I jumped up at him as he stood up, jumped over the couch and ran towards our bedroom. I smiled and then chased him down the hall until we both ran into the bedroom and jumped in the bed. I pulled the cover over us and we both started laughing. I looked down at Logan and stared into his lovely brown eyes. "You do know how much I love you right?"

"I think I do…" I smiled before I lean down and kissed Logan with everything I had. Right now, I needed to feel the love between us. I pulled away, looked back at him, and smiled.

"You felt it didn't you?" Logan asked me as he ran his hands up and down my back. He was right I did feel something in that kiss. It was something that shot right thought me; it was a jolt of energy that surrounded both of us.

"Yea what was that?" Logan didn't say anything he smiled at me and then pulled me into another passionate kiss. I felt that same feeling from before creep back around us. I pulled away to see Logan face. I knew he felt it again. "Logan what is going on?"

"I remember my mom telling me stories about this. When two souls are lost in time and find each other, again a spark will be felt as those two souls are brought back together again. I guess we were together in a difference life and our souls have been searching for each other. Ken this means we were meant to be together and this just proves it. You are my missing piece that my heart as been longing for." I didn't say anything to what Logan just told me all I did was lean back down and kiss Logan forehead.

"I love you honey and you know what… I think your right. I do believe that you and I were together in another life and we will be together in this one and the next.


	11. Chapter 11

(Kendall POV)

I so wanted to sleep in this morning, it was Sunday and I wanted to stay in bed with Logan all day and not do a damn thing. Well maybe Logan a few times however as I started to drift back to sleep I could feel something breathing on me. I cracked open my eyes to see nothing but this white wolf drooling all over me. I was shocked to hell, jumped off the bed, and screamed. "Aaahh…" I hit the floor and then I looked up at the bed and saw that wolf looking at me with his head off to the side. "Logan is that you?" I said as he jumped off the bed, ran to me and started licking me to death. After a few minutes of being licked to death, he backed off, sat down, and just looked at me. I sat there in aw watching him. My eyes looked him up and down and then landed on his eyes and in that moment, I saw my Logie. He was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen in my life. His eyes glowed with a spark in them; his fur was so soft with a white/golden tent to it. I started to get up when I heard footsteps coming this way and I knew from the sound that it was Carlos. I shot Logan and smile; he knew what I wanted to do I watched as Logan jumped back on the bed and lift the blankets up with his nose that is when he circled the bed a few times before he lay down. Before I could get up all the way, Carlos came in and hit me in the head with the door. "Aaah Damn it Carlos…" I said rolling over holding my head. This wasn't a good morning for me so far.

"Oh Kendall I am so sorry didn't see you down there. I heard you scream and got worried." I opened my eyes up to see that Carlos was now kneeling down beside me. I glanced over to the bed and saw Logan nose poking out of the blankets. I winked at him and with no warning Logan jumped out and landed right now Carlos knocking him back against the door. He was growling and drooling a little bit. "Ahhh don't eat me!" Carlos screamed out. By now, I was rolling on the ground with laugher. I stopped when I see Carlos face. His hands were coving his face trying to protect himself. He was also shaking that is when I see Logan lick him. I crawled over towards both of them and pulled Carlos hands from his face. "Logan is that you?" Carlos asked now sitting up right next to me. Logan looked at him and then laid his head in his lap. Carlos face lit up "You dick! I was so damn scared!" Logan pulled away and looked to both of us with his tongue hanging out. "I missed his change?"

"Hey when I went to bed last night Logan was human and then I woke up to that in my face." I said pointing right at Logan. Logan eyes narrowed at me and I knew he was pissed off. I was going to say something else when Logan ears went straight up and he took off out the door. Carlos and I jumped up as fast as we could and followed Logan out the door as well. We made it to the door just in time to see him run right into James knocking him to the ground and then Logan jumped on Katie knocking her down as well. She falls right on her butt in front of the table.

"Logan look out!" Carlos and I both yelled out together but it was too late. Logan had slipped on something, slid, and hit the wall.

(Logan POV)

When I woke up this morning I knew I had changed and it was all because of those damn feeling Kendall and I felt. The feeling opened up my heart and I could feel the wolf wanting to come forth sooner, wanting the bond to come sooner as well. I sat over Kendall and watched him sleep. I was kind of sad about the change so soon. I wanted to spend the whole day in this bed with him and do things… Fun things… but that isn't going to happy now is it? Nope. I was leaning over him wanting to just lick the hell out of him. I stayed there for about 10 or 15 minutes just watching him until he started to wake. I guess he wasn't expecting to see me as a wolf, he freaked out and screamed and fell off the bed hitting the floor. "Aaaahhh…" I watched as Kendall screamed for a few seconds. I was laughing so hard on the inside this was too damn funny. "Logan is that you?" I looked at him before I jumped down, made my way over to him, and started licking him to death. I wasn't going to stop any time soon but I knew Kendall needed to breathe so I backed off. He was looking and me and damn his eyes were do perfect shade of green right now. God I wanted to kiss him so much. Damn it… I was about to lick him again when we both heard footsteps and I knew it was Carlos and Kendall did as well. He looked at me and I know what he wanted me to do. I jumped on the bed, got under the blankets, and waited. I was hiding when I heard the door open up and then Kendall yell. I knew Carlos had hit him in the head with the door. My poor baby… I stuck my nose out of the blankets and saw Kendall smile at me. I jumped out, landed on Carlos, and started growling… Carlos face was one of those priceless moments. I wanted to keep going but I stopped when I see Carlos face. He was scared… I moved and then started to lick him to let him know everything was going to be ok

"Logan is that you?" He asked me… I wish they could hear me. Well after the bonding, Kendall will and I can't wait for that night. I shook my head and then placed it in Carlos lap. "You dick! I was so scared." I could hear Kendall and Carlos talking about something but I wasn't listing to them at all. All I could hear was something cooking bacon! I was so damn hungry right now. I ran out the door and right into the dining room. I faked left, then right, and ran under the table hitting James as I did and then I jumped on Katie… She was in my way. I wasn't watching where I was going and slipped on something causing me to hit the wall.

"Logan look out!" Those were the last words I heard before the wall and I become one. I growled out and rolled over and seen Kendall kneeling right beside me.

"Ouch, my head… I guess I shouldn't have gotten all excited about the bacon?"

"Well I would thing so my baby." I looked up and seen my mom standing there looking down at me. She had that look in her eyes… You know the ones. This wasn't a good way to start the blood moon.

"Sorry mom I guess my stomach got the better of me this morning." I told her as I got up, walked into the dining room, and sat in the middle of the room earning looks from everyone. I watched as Katie made her way towards me. She was coved in food and looked very pissed.

"Bad Logan," She yelled as she hit me with a damn newspaper. I growled at her. How could she do that to me? I am not a dog… "Bitch…" I growled out again.

"Hortenses Logan Harness Mitchell I heard that." Mom yelled at me causing me to put my head down.

"You can hear him?" I looked up when I heard his wonderful voice fill the room. I always loved the sound of his voice. He sounds like and angel whenever he spoke. I could always sit there and listing to him for hours on end.

"Yes and once you two are bond you will do. Now Logan what happen last night? Did something happened between you and Kendall after everyone went to bed?" mom asked me.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Kendall asked mom as he pulled out a chair so he could sit next to me. I looked off to the side of me and see Carlos kneeling down, he smiled at me and then started rubbing behind my ears. Oh, my God I was in heaven right now. "I am so going to have to have Kendall do that in foreplay… Wow…"

"Logan!" I jumped the same as Carlos. "I can hear you son… Get the mind out of the gutter and tell me what happened please?"

"Is this about those feeling that Logan and I felt last night?" When Kendall asked that mom face just lit up.

"Logan why didn't you tell me, this is huge! Do you know what this means?" We all looked at mom confused. I was going to ask her what he meant when Mama Knight walked into the kitchen.

"Joanna what is all the yelling about?" I turned back to mom and seen that she was jumping up and down. I moved my head so it was now in Kendall lap. I looked up at him with big eyes. He just nodded at me because he didn't have a clue about what was going on either.

"Jennifer look Logan already changed! Jenn it happened last night! They felt the spark!" that is when mom and mama Knight ran to each other. This was getting strange for me.

"Oh my God I had a feeling it would have been Kendall… Where is your dad? We need to tell him right now?" Mama Knight asked my mom but before mom could answer her Maggie and Tegan came into the room.

"Dman woman what the hell is all the yelling about this early in the morning. Some people wanted to sleep in." Tegan told mom and mama Knight. They both turned to her with huge smiles on their faces.

"It happened! Kendall is the one! Tegan it happened last night!" They both yelled out. Tegan and Maggie looked at Kendall and I and then went and hugged my mom and mama Knight.

"What the hell is going on? I am the what, someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Kendall yelled out but he didn't get an answer. All the woman ran up to him and hugged him before kissing as well before doing the same to me. After all the excitement was finished they all left the apartment to go find my Grandpa. Leaving all of us here to wonder what the hell just happened and you wanna know what the worse part about this whole thing was? I didn't get any bacon. "What the hell just happened? "Kendall looked down and asked me. I couldn't answer because I didn't know either.

"You're the one I guess." James said walking over towards Kendall putting his arm around him. When he did I saw nothing but red. I moved and jumped towards James knocking him to the ground. I growled at him while trying to bit him. I didn't want anyone touching what is mine. Ok why I am I being like this already?

"Logie stop… He didn't mean anything by it." Kendall said as he ran his hand down my back.

"Sorry babe, I don't know what happened there. I just got jealous." I really don't know why I said that. I know Kendall can't hear me yet.

"Its ok babe its nice to know I am loved so much." Mine and Kendall heads both shot up and we both looked to one another. "I just heard you?" Before I could answer him, we all heard a voice coming from the hallway.

"Is that a dog?" We all snapped our heads towards the front door to see Bitter standing there now looking all to happy.

"Run for it!" Carlos yelled out and grabbed James has we all ran for the door. I ran first right under Bitters legs causing him to fall. Kendall and James jumped over him and Carlos tripped one him as he ran out. We were running down the hall as the fast as we could do. We finally made it to the lobby when Kendall picked me up and threw behind Bitter desk.

"Ouch! Kendall my tail is suck! And this isn't going to work!"

"Logan shut up and stay there…" I ran to the end of Bitter deck once my tail was unstuck and pecked my head around to see what was going on. I saw Bitter come to a stop and look around until he saw the guys. He was beyond pissed right now.

"Where is it?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Bitters we don't have anything." James told him.

"I saw you with a white dog now where the hell is it." He yelled as Kendall walked a little bit more over to the side of the desk to hid me better.

"You are seeing things Mr. Bitters. We didn't have a dog, we all know about the no pet rule." Carlos told him. I was standing there watching them hoping that he would believe them when I noticed something on the floor. So I decided to walk over there and see what it was. I looked down and smelt it and lets just say it was a rose petal. I started sneezing.

"What was that noise?" Bitters asked when I sneezed again.

"Nothing… it was just me sneezing." Kendall told him but Bitters pushed him and James out of the way making them both fall. I looked up and saw him staring down at me. "Logan Run!" I shot out from the desk and headed for the pool area. I ran under a few tables and chair, jumped over some people, and ran back around to the doorway. That is when I saw Bitters there. I stopped running when Bitter made a move for me. He flew over me and landed in the pool. I lifted my head up to see the guys standing in the doorway.

"We are so dead you guys!" I yelled out. We all stood there for a moment until we saw Bitter head pop out from under the water. That was our que to get the hell out of here. We all run for the lobby door.

"So I guess I will tell mom you guys will be back later?" I heard Katie yell as we ran by and out into the street.

"This has been one epic morning!" Carlos told everyone as we made our way down the sidewalk. I looked around and I had a feeling I knew where we were going.


	12. Chapter 12

(Maggie POV)

I was too excited after hearing about our little Logie bear and Kendall. Our clan as been told for centuries about this story and I am glad it will happened during my lifetime. I couldn't wait to see Logan face when it does happens because I know Aunt Joanna isn't going to tell him a damn things. She loves to make him worry all the time. We were all walking down the beach heading towards Grandpa, he had left very early this morning to go head and get things started for the bonding. It didn't take us long until we reached him. He was down in one of the many caves the beach had. We entered the cave to see Grandpa and Kevin standing there and from Kevin eyes he didn't look all that happy. They both spoke a few more words before he stormed off. I think after this is done with I will have a little talk with my brother. "Dad," My mother called out to him. He turned to us and had a huge smile on his face.

"My darling…" He paused for a moment and read everyone faces, I think he knew what was doing on. "You found out didn't ya?" he had the biggest grin on his face. I didn't think he could smile any bigger.

"You knew about it and didn't brother to tell us! Dad how long have you known?" Aunt Joanna screamed out. All Grandpa did was pull Aunt Joanna and Mrs. Knight into a hug.

"When did you see it?" Mrs. Knight ask, she couldn't hold back the smile on his face either.

"Last night my loves, Kendall and I were up so we had a nice little talk. When I leaving I touched his arm and there it was shown to me." He pasued for a moment and then returned to look at Mrs. Knight "Jennifer you better look out because its going to be one hell of a bonding."

"How many and when?" My mother busted out asking at the top of her lungs.

"Mom don't be so noisy…" She turned to with that look in his eyes and I backed away. Did want any of it, that's when Aunt Joanna touched my shoulder.

"Maggie your mom just wants to know and so do I… So come on dad tell us here. We are dying to know. You can't see something like that and then tell Jenn and I… I can't handle it.. So PLeaseee!" I could see Grandpa and he wasn't going to tell us… "Daddy, daddy pleaseeee…" I watched as my Aunt begged. This was making me laugh so hard to see a grown woman begging…

"Please Mr. Harness…" Mrs. Knight said with the biggest pout on her face. Grandpa looked at them and then shook his head.

"Girls I don't know if I should tell you two. I think I should let you find out when my grandson does." They walked over to him and there it was the puppy dog eyes. He always gave in that I knew he would this time. "Ugh, fine ladies you know I can't take those eyes. To answer you question as to how many, three is your answer and to when A month into the bonding." I had never heard that many screams and giggles in my life. I stopped and something came to my mind. Grandpa said a month into the bonding? Oh shit…

"Hey guys!" I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What Maggie?" Mom asked. I rolled my eyes and then looked back at my family…

"Take a moment and think about this, a month into the bonding?" I said with my hands on my hips. Aunt Joanna and Mrs. Knight looked to one another. I think they got it.

"Oh my GOD we need to stop him before he does anything stupid!" Aunt Joanna yelled out as she and Mrs. Knight were running out of the cave with my mom leaving me standing there with Grandpa.

"Maggie help Grandpa please" mom yelled out. I smiled and then turned back to Grandpa who was just standing there.

"You know Logan is going to freak out about this?"

"Yes my darling I do but its about time this happened. I have been waiting for that boy to find his mate; I am getting too old for all this." He told me with laugher in his voice as we both walked farther into the cave.

(Logan POV)

We finally stopped running for Bitters and made it to the studio and I was glad about that. I was getting tired for some reason and couldn't figure out why. When I change, I always have so much energy. The guys and I stopped at the door and peeked our heads in to make sure no one was around. The cost was clear so we walked inside and walked over to the couches. "Damn I thought Bitters was going to kill us there for a second." James said sitting down next to Kendall and I. I got pissed at him and jumped up and lay down in the middle of both of them and placed my head in Kendall lap. He smiled and started to rub my ears.

"Logie bear you ok?" I lifted my head up and let out a big yawn.

"I am really tired and all I wanna do is sleep but other than that I am ok." I told him putting my head back down into his lap. I could feel eyes on me and I knew it was Carlos and James.

"Dude how can you hear him already?" Carlos asked. I was wondering the same thing. How could he hear me? I knew once we bonded he would be able to but now… Something was up.

"I don't know guys. Its weird after last night something changed." I sat up and looked at him. He was right after last night everything felt odd.

"That feeling we felt was something difference. It means something and everyone is refusing to tell us." I said looking into his eyes. Damn those wonderful green eyes, eyes you could get lost in.

"Logan I think your right about that…" I wanted so damn bad to kiss him but I couldn't so instead I licked his arm… Mmmm taste the salt on his skin. So good…

"Hey could you two please let us in on the talking? Beside you look weird talking to a wolf." Carlos said while laughing. I just licked my nose, tilted my head, and looked at him.

"Hey could this be about your mom and Mrs. Mitchell talking about you being the one?" James asked us but you know what I think he might be right. Kendall and I were starting to think the same thing. We all sat there for a few when we heard Kelly voice come from the hallway.

"Awww look how cute!" We all turned and seen Kelly walking up to us. I looked at her and then jumped off the couch and walked right up to her. She smiled and then kneeled down to my level. I got to her and licked the side of her face. She pulled away and petting me. "And what's your name cutie pie?"

"Oh that's Logan!" Carlos said. I turned my head and seen Kendall and James both slap in at the same time. "Ow what was that for" Kelly stood up and had this look on her face.

"Logan? you names the dog after Logan?" She ask, is she only knew… Kendall stood up and walked towards Kelly and myself.

"What he means is that since Logan is on vacation with his family and we are watching his Aunt dog we decided to call him Logan to…. Ummm fill the void that he left."

"Nice save baby!" I told Kendall I was getting ready to go back and lay down on the couch when my stomach started feeling bad. I stood back up and started to gag when it come up. I stood there and puked on Kelly shoes.

"Oh nasty…!" Kelly yelled while shaking her shoe. I put my head down and walked away. I went back over towards James and Carlos and lay down at their feet. "Damn it these are new shoes too." I looked at her shoes. I was really sorry, I really didn't know where that had come from.

"Sorry Kelly I guess he ate something he wasn't support to." James told her. She took her shoes off and smiled at me.

"Its fine guys, he is too cute to stay mad at anyways." Kelly said as she walked over to me. I was happy that she wasn't mad about the shoes. We were all sitting there, with everyone loving on me. I am seventh heaven right now just to let you know will that was until we all heard Gustavo voice.

"Dogs what are you doing there? I gave you all two weeks off and that meant I didn't want to see you at all!" He yelled as he walked over towards us. I seen him, jumped up, and hid under the table. "Is that a dog?" I was shaking so damn bad I think the table was too. Needless to say I was scared.

"Nope there isn't anything under the table." Carlos yelled. I looked up at Kendall.

"Save me…" Kendall then stood up in front of the table.

"Look Gustavo we are dog sitting and Bitters saw us and kicked us out of the Palm Woods. We didn't know where else to go so we came here and I don't care what you say I am not putting him outside." Soon James, Carlos and Kelly all stood up with Kendall.

"I am not mad. I love dogs and will handle this whole Bitters thing now move I want to see him." I was shocked at what he said but happy too. I looked around the room, then slowly came out, and walked right up to him. I stood there until I decided to jump on him and lick his face.

"Dude so not letting this one go." James said. I growled at him and then went back to licking Gustavo. We were all sitting and lying down on the couches. I was laying on Gustavo. I know I am being weird but you have to understand he was so damn soft. Kendall saw me and gave me a nice little smile when his phone started to ring. I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Hello… oh hey mom, no we are find. Yea Bitters chased us out; yes he saw Logan and got pissed. No Gustavo called him and fixed it. Yea he puked on Kelly shoes but that's about it… Ok mom clam down. We will be home soon." Kendall hung up the phone and gave us all an odd look.

"What's with your mom dude?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know she seems really worried about Logan."

"Logan? isn't he on vacation?" Gustavo asked us.

"The dog's name is Logan." Kelly told him. Gustavo gave us a look but didn't ask about it. I was about to close my eyes when I felt that damn feeling again in my stomach. I shot up, jumped on the ground, put my head down, and puked all over the floor.

"Logan nasty man…" Carlos and James both yelled that time. I finally stopped puking and picked my head up and looked at Kendall.

"Babe I think I am sick. I don't think I should have eaten your shoes last night." Kendall smiled, came and kneeled down and kissed my head before he whispered in my ear.

"Its ok my love, lets go home.


	13. Chapter 13

(Logan POV)

We were finally on our way back home and damn was I happy about that. Don't get me wrong Gustavo's hands are like heaven but I wanted to be home. I wanted to ask mom what the hell is going on with everyone. I mean damn, mom and all the women were excessively excited about something and I wanna know damnit! Oh, yeah we had to make a little stop first before I could go home. We were walking down the street and some asshole cop stopped us saying I wasn't on a leash and needed to be. I will show him a damn leash right down his throat. Therefore, after that we made it home. We were walking in the door when I saw someone that made me happy. It had been three weeks since I had seen her and God I missed her. She had left to go back home to see her family. "Camille!" I yelled out and broke free of Kendall's hold on me. I jumped up and down as I ran until I leaped for her knocking us both down onto the ground.

"Logan No!" Kendall voice called out but it was too late, already did it.

"What the…" I didn't let Camille finish that I started licking her in the face. Camille looked somewhat confused about the whole thing so I backed off. Kendall came and held his hand out for her to take which she did and pulled her up on to her feet. "Well that was a nice welcome home gift." Camille said with laugher in her voice.

"Sorry Cam I guess he just broke loose." Kendall told her glaring down at me giving me those damn eyes of his.

"Don't give me those eyes Kendall Knight I will bit you." I growled out at him. I knew from the look on his face he wanted to say something but he couldn't. I heard footsteps coming our way and when I turned my heard I saw James and Carlos.

"Camille you ok?" James asked her.

"I am fine guys, no harm done but who is this cutie pie?" She asked bending down so she was eye level with me. She looked at me and winked and then I smelt her. The smell coming from her is something I have smelt before but I brushed it off as Camille just smelling like herself and nothing more.

"Oh that's Logan!" Isnt he cute?" Carlos yelled loud enough for the whole lobby to hear. I looked back at Camille and she had that same look on her face as Kelly did. I love Carlos but sometimes he is an idiot.

"Logan? Okay…" I sat there waiting to see if they were going to give her the same line of bull they gave Kelly. I kept looking back at Carlos and Camille wagging my tail with my tongue haning open.

"Yea Logan, its his aunt dog and we are watching him and decided to call him Logan because we miss him so much." Carlos said a mile a min.

"Ok I am not even going to ask… Don't want to know." She told us. I was watching her when something hit me. I wanted to know about Camille trip and I didn't want to wait until I changed back to hear about it so I licked Kendall leg. He jumped up from the wetness I am guessing.

"What?" He whispered to me.

"I wanna know about Camille trip so asked her… Please babe I don't want to wait." I could tell he didnt want to but I gave the puppy dogs eyes and he caved… I have all the power. Kendall shook his head and then looked back at Camille who was talking to James about something.

"So Cam how was your trip back home?"

"Oh my God, it was amazing!" She yelled out. I knew from the look in Kendall eyes he didn't want to stay here and listen but tough its going to happen. I seen James looking out at the pool and knew he was getting ready to leave. He leaned down and patted me on the head before standing back up.

"Sorry guys but the pool is calling my name and I must go." He said and then walked off. I really didn't care if he stayed or left. The smell from his hair gel was making me alittle sick anyways.

"I would stay and listen to but I want FOOD!" Carlos said "Bye guys!" I watched as they both left and then looked back at Kendall and Camille. I licked Kendall leg again and he looked down at me.

"Babe tell Carlos to tell my momma I want steak! Rare with goats blood on it but make sure to have your mom make it for me. Please I am so damn hungry!" Kendall looked at me with this disgusting look on his face. "What for some reason I want that… Don't judge me. Please Kenny…" Kendall smiled at me and nodded before he pulled his cell out to text Carlos.

(Carlos POV)

I couldn't wait to get back my stomach was in need of so much food. I didn't get anything this morning because of what had happened. I was almost to the apartment when I got a text. I pulled from phone out of my pocket and seen it was from Kendall. **(Hey logie wants you to tell his mom he wants steak, rare with goats blood on it and have mom make it for him. He likes her to do it for some odd reason. –k)** Oh ok Logan is one strange little wolf but who cares. I opened the door and could hear Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell talking about something. I didn't want to be noisy but come on its me.

"I cant believe you two are not going to tell them boys." Tegan said.

"Tegan I want to so badly but I think it will be better if those two find out for themselves. I love my son but I love to see him freak out."

"You think Logan is going to be bad just wait until Kendall finds out. You know how he gets." Mama Knight said. I had no idea what they were talking about, I was getting ready to walk inside when Mrs. Mitchell said something that shocked me to death.

"I know but I am so damn excited about this! My baby is going to be having babies of his own! We are going to be grandmothers!" My mouth went wide and I lost my grip on the door and fell into the apartment. Everyone stopped and turned to me. I see them, got up and just smiled at them.

"How much did you hear Carlos?" Mama Knight asked me.

"Is it true? Logan and Kendall are having babies?" I asked.

"Yes Carlos its true and you cannot tell them!" Mrs. Mitchell said. I looked at her and got the biggest smile on my face, this was so damn cool!

"I am going to be and Uncle!" I screamed out and started jumping around. "But wait… Logan is a guy? How?" Logan mom looked at me with a smile on her face. She walked over to me, pulled me by my arm and threw me in a chair. I gulp Logan mom is scary.

"Ok, it was told long ago that a white wolf would be born into the clan and that wolf would fall with his or her soul mate and if a spark is to be felt within those souls a miracle would happen. Carlos, Logan and Kendall children will be born human and then turn after their birth unlike the rest of the clan. Those children will be able to change from human to wolf at all times." I sat there in awe at what she told me.

"This is so cool!" Everyone was smiling at me. "But does this mean I can't play fetch with Logan?"

"Sweetie you can still do that but I need you to watch out for him. I don't want him doing anything stupid that will put my three little grandchildren in danger."

"Three?"

"Yes Logan and Kendall are having triples!" I couldn't believe this at all. This was amazing! I wanted to ask something else when I felt my phone beep again. I took it out and it was Kendall again. **(Dude Logan wants pigs feet too… I think my boyfriend might be knocked up, he keeps wanting all this nasty ass crap… LOL that would be something huh? Logan knocked up.. haha made myself laugh on that one.-k)** I put my phone on the table and started laughing. Only if Kendall knew what I just found out then he wouldn't be joking around.

"Carlos who was that?" Mama Knight asked me.

"Oh it was Kendall. Logan keeps telling him he wants food. Oh yea he wanted Kendall to tell you he wants pigs feet, steak rare with goats blood on it. But the way you make it Mama Knight…" I told them as I made my way into the kitchen finally.

"Kendall can hear him?" They both asked me.

"Yes…" I turned back to them… Wait way I am in the kitchen, oh yea food! "Corn Dogs!" I yelled out opening the freezer. I grabbed the box and threw all of them in the microwave.

"Carlos..!" I turned and seen them watching me "Kendall can hear and talk to Logan already?"

"Yes so what's the big deal?" I asked but didn't get an answer just three women smiling at me. I was starting to get freaked out. So I grabbed my food and ran into my bedroom for my own safty.

(Kendall POV)

Thank God, that's over with. I don't see how Logan and Camille can talk for hours. That woman can drive you nuts. I was walking behind Logan watching him run up and down the hallway. He looked very happy. James and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was now jumping and chasing his tail and I guess he wasn't watching where he was going because he ran right into the wall. "Babe you ok?" I asked.

"And we though he was clumpy when he was human… this takes the cake now." James told me with a little snicker.

"Yup me fine… Wait do you smell that?" Logan had done stopped in the middle of the hallway with his nose in the air.

"Smell what babe?" I asked… Logan was still standing there and gave us enough time to catch up to him. But he didn't stand there long he took off at the speed of light.

"Its STEAK!" Logan yelled out from down the hall. We see him turned corner to the apartment and then we both hear a loud bang causing James and I to start laughing.

"I think he hit the wall again." James said, causing us to laugh again. We started making our way back home and when we walked inside Logan was sitting in the kitchen right by his mom waging his tail and drooling. It was too cute will maybe not the drooling.

"Hello boys I see you couldn't stop him." Mom said to me as we walked to the couch and sat down.

"Nope he was a little too fast for us. He said steak and he was gone."

"So is Logan always like this when he changes?" James asked finally sitting down on the other side of me. I watched everyone stop and looked towards us but Logan he was too busy watching his mom. Well I think he was looking at the food more than anything. That's the love of my life.

"Mom come on I am dying over here… Cook faster woman!" That brought a smile to my face when I heard him talking to his mom. I could see his mom rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oh yes Logan is one little freaky wolf." Aunt Tegan told James.

"That's not the only kind of freak he is… That boy is…."

"Kendall!" Mom yelled at me. I smiled and then James and I watched as Mrs. Mitchell brought Logan a plate of some kind of food into the living room. James and I wanted to puke at the sight of what was on the plate.

"Baby you're not going to eat that are you?" Logan looked at the plate and then me before he dug into it. James threw his hand over his mouth and turned a shade of green.

"I am out!" James said to me getting up and running to his and Carlos room. I was still there watching my boyfriend eating like a pig. I wanted to pull away God I wanted to but I just couldn't. I watched as Logan ate everything and then licked the plate twice before he finished and licked his lips.

"So good… but I am still hungry." Logan turned to face me and I see it in his eyes. I knew what he was planning on doing.

"Logan Mitchell don't you even think about it! Logan!" To late Logan jumped on me and started licking my face. "Logan stop! Baby!" All I could smell was what he ate and it was killing me here. I had to hold back the vomit…

"Never will I stop; you will be licked until I get tired of licking you!"

(James POV)

I tried to stay in that living room with Kendall and Logan but seeing Logan eat that crap nope. I wanted to puke the moment his mom put the plate down. Dude Logan got some problems that run really deep. I finally walked into the bedroom and seen Carlos eating the whole box of corndogs. "Hey Carlos," He turned and waved at me with more than one corndog in his mouth. "You will never believe what Loganis eating out there. Damn I wanted to puke…" That when Carlos got this look on his face. It was his 'I know something look' I smiled at him and walked right over to his bed and sat down. "You know something don't you? And you wanna tell me right?"

"Yes but I can't… I promised Mama Knight and Mrs. Mitchell and they trust me with this but James I can't keep it in! I have to tell this is a big one!" I knew this was troubling him so I was going to tell him he didn't have to tell me and that it was alright but he told anyways… "Logan and Kendall are having babies!" It took me a moment to hear right.

"What? Carlos did you say babies?" Carlos stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Yes! Logan and Kendall are going to be daddies. I heard his mom and the rest of them all talking about it. Something to do with those sparks, lost love and Harness curse. Logan is pregnant with triples right now and he doesn't even now it and we can't tell him James! Oh and we are going to be uncles!" I sat on the bed with a puzzled look on my face.

"You're joking right?"

"Not it's true! Ask his mom. James we need to make sure Logan stays safe while he is a wolf I don't want him to lose those babies because he did something stupid." I was just about to open my mouth when our bedroom opened to Kendall and Logan walking inside.

"What up guys?" Kendall asked while Carlos and I just stood as if we were just caught doing something. "Were you guys making out?"


	14. Chapter 14

(Maggie POV)

Well we were finally finished with everything that needed to be done and now we just have to wait. I was very happy and excited for Logan and Kendall I had always thought it would had been Logan that would bring a new beginning to our clan and you know what he deserved this too after everything he had gone through in the last few years.

(Flashback)

"Logan what is wrong you seem upset?" I walked over towards him he was sitting by the edge of the cliff looking out at the moon with her light shining down on him. He glowed with the light hitting him like he always does.

"I miss Kendall and I know it's stupid but I do. I wish he were here with me right now." I smiled at his words.

"Logan it's only two more days and then you and he will be together again but that not what is bothering you now is it?" I asked as Logan turned around to face me and there it was. He had blood running down his face and neck. I could tell he had bite marks down his legs. "Kevin?"

"Yea… Maggie I almost him tonight, if it wasn't for Grandpa I think I would have. I cannot take this shit anymore… He will never learn that I am the one that will be this clans leader not him. Maggie you know what will happen if he doesn't stop. You know what must be done for the safety of our clan." I placed my head around his neck and hugged him. I knew what Logan meant and he would do it for our family. Ever since Logan and Kendall got together he has become stronger and I want to thank Kendall for that.

"Kevin is my brother but Logan you know I will follow you in whatever must be done." I watched as Logan stood up. He looked at the moon one more time and then turned back to me and winked. I knew that wink too..

"You know what I wanna do right?" Logan asked me with that mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes but know one thing Logan Mitchell I will win!" I yelled and took off before Logan even had a chance to move. I was running ahead of him when I turn back just in time to see Logan and his big ass feet hit a root that was sticking up, needless to say he hit the ground rolling into a big open lodge and got his head stuck. I stopped and couldn't stop laughing at him. "Log… Logan are you ok over there?" I asked in between my laugher.

"Shut up Maggie and help me damn it! Pull on Lo Lo and help! its dark in here and there is a spider looking right at me! Hurry! Its going to bite me! Maggie!"

(End Of Flashback)

I couldn't stop smiling at that memory. "Oh Mother moon please don't let Logan children be clumps like him…"

"So its true, Logan is the one again?" I jumped and turned when I heard Kevin voice. He was standing right behind me and he didn't look too happy either.

"Yes its true and you better leave him alone. Kevin I mean it. I will not let you be the cause of Logan losing his children." I spoke as I walked closer to my brother. I loved my brother but he wanted the power that came with becoming clan leader. He was never happy that it was bestowed apond Logan. Kevin grin at me with a wicked smile.

"Why would I do anything to hurt Logan and his upcoming family?" You could hear the hateness in his voice. I knew Kevin and I knew he would do anything to have the power of the Harness and that did mean he would try and get to Logan in the worse way.

"Kevin just stay away from them. Don't every walk by him and Kendall. I swear if you try anything with them I will tell Grandpa and the other elders and my deal brother I don't think you want that now do you?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at me and closer the gap that stood between us.

"So this is where you stand? On Logan side?

I took a deep breather before I spoke. "Yes Kevin you are my brother and I love you but you know I will follow Logan until the end. I will not let you bring this clan back into the darkness it to so long to crawl out of" Kevin looked me down and then up again stopping to stare into my eyes. I looked down and seen his crawls come forth. "Go head Kevin do it…" I wasn't going to back down from him. Not any more, I have a place in this clan and if it is to protect Logan then I will. Kevin started to raise his to when my phone buzzed. We both look and he backed off. "Hello…"

"Hey Maggie! Come and play with me! The guys left because of a prank we played on Gustavo the other day and it needs to be cleaned up… And I am bored so come play with me! Pleaseee!" I was so glad that Logan had called. If not I don't know what Kevin would have done. I looked back to Kevin and he gave me a smirk before walking off into the darkness. I shook my head and went back to my phone.

"Logan how many times have you hit your head today?" There was a pause on the line before he answered me.

"Maybe 6 or 7 times, I don't know! Just come and play with me I am so bored of doing nothing! You turn in 8 hours and I can't wait that long.. Maggie pleaseee!" I couldn't stop smiling as I listen to him beg.

"Maggie get over here right now! I am going to kill my only child if not. We all know how he get when he turns and now he is… you know its 10times worse… Maggie Grace Shay get you butt over here right now!" My aunt yelled to me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Tell him I am on my way and not to tear anything up." I told Aunt Joanna has I hung up the phone. "Grandpa I am going back! Logan is driving everyone insane already and it hasn't even been a day. Love you and see you in a few days." I yelled towards the back of the cave as I walked out back to the palm woods.

(Logan POV)

Kendall and I walked into Carlos and James room. You could tell something was up with them from the way they were standing around "What's up guys were ya making out?" Kendall asked laughing about it.

"Nothing, nothing is going on in here…" Carlos squeaked out. Kendall looked down at me and I looked up at him. Something was up with those two… but what?

"Hmm Logan wants to go to the park and chase birds around…" Everyone just looked at me funny.

"What? Huh? Got problems with that "I said and growled a little… "Oh and tell Carlos I wanna play fetch too!"

"Carlos Logan wants to play fetch too…" Carlos eyes lit up and he was already running out the door… I couldn't stop wagging my tail I finally had someone who will play with me during the blood moon. I rather go a little crazy has my mom says. I jumped up and started to follow Carlos out the door when Kendall phone rang. I let out a growl, stopped and turned back to face him.

"Don't answer it Kenny…Please I want to go play outside. Leave it alone." Kendall gave me a said look.

"Babe I have to its Gustavo." He told me and answered his phone. Kendall hit the answer button but he never had a chance to say anything Gustavo voice rang out through the phone.

"YOU DOGS ARE DEAD! MY OFFICE IS FILLED WITH BUBBLES AND MELTED ICE CREAM! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." We all looked to one another. I knew they had to leave but then again I was happy I didn't have to go but I could go and lick up all the ice cream… Mmm ice cream with mountains and mountains of cherries! Oh God what is wrong with me?

"Look Gustavo we are busy and we can't make it…"

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! AND I MEAN IT!" Gustavo yelled one more time and then a dial tone was heard on the other line. We all knew this was coming the day we thought about doing this.

"This is entire your fault Kendall! This was all your idea!" James yelled at him. Kendall threw his arms in the air as he, James and Carlos started for the door. But before he walked out, Kendall leaned down and kissed my head and then my nose.

"Sorry babe, love you and maybe tomorrow?" He asked me. I put my head down I was really upset I wanted someone to play with me today. But on a good note since I changed I don't have to help clean up the mess. I looked up at Carlos and he had the same sad look on his face as I did. I walked over to him and bumped my head on his hand and he smiled. He also leaned down and gave me a nice small kiss on the head. I cocked my head to the side and looked at James I was waiting.

"What?" James asked with his arms crossed.

"Kiss him on the head…" Kendall and Carlos told him pointing down at me.

"No I am not doing that," I put my head down and started to whimper like a little puppy. That is when Carlos hit James for me. James gave me a look and then rolled his eyes before he leaned down and kissed my head then the guys walked out and left leaving me here all by myself… I stayed in the room for a while until I got bored. "Hmmm what to do?... I know Katie is still here!" I went walking into the dining room in search of Katie. I walked around the room and then seen my mom sitting at the table looking at a book.

"Hey sweetie… how are you feeling?" Mom asked me as she placed the book down and smiled.

"I am fine mom… are you ok?" I asked as I looked around the apartment for Katie.

"I am good Logan. Sweetie who are you looking for?"

"Katie… I want to go play outside. The guys were going to take me but Gustavo called and they had to leave me and go clean up the studio." I said finally giving up on looking for Katie. I moved over and lay down at my mom's feet placing my head on them.

"You want to go chase birds don't you?" She asked looking down at me.

"No whatever gave you that idea?" However, mom was right I wanted to chase the birds, it's something Maggie and I have always done. We always see who can chase the most, and then try, catch them, and eat them… Ok maybe that was just me.. But mmm Birds….!

"Sweetie Katie left with Jennifer and Tegan to go see a movie. I can take you outside if you want?" She asked me but as soon as I heard those words, I was half way to the front door.

"Come on momma! Let's go!" I yelled out as I watched her get up and start walking towards the front door, she finally made it and opened the door for me. I shot out the door and ended up knocking some woman down. I stopped and turned around and seen mom running to her.

"I am so sorry. He gets a little too excited when it's time to go outside." Mom said as she helped the woman up off the ground.

"That's ok… It's fine no broken bones," The woman said brushing herself off. She gave me a warm smile and went on her way.

"Mom come on!" I could tell that mom was getting mad already but damn woman hurry up. Now I know why she always stays with Grandpa during the blood moon. I am crazy! Look out birds here I come! We made it outside finally, the sun felt great and the smell of fresh cut grass was unbelievable… I am rolling in that for sure. I looked up and seen the birds high in the sky and took off running after them.

"Logan honey look out!" I heard mom yell and then looked down and saw the Jennifer sitting on a blanket… I couldn't stop myself I ran right into them knocking their drinks out of their hands. All the drinks had landed everywhere even on me. I rolled over and seen mom running towards us. "Oh my God… Girls I am so sorry about this.

"Awe poor baby…" Brown Jennifer said as she picked up a towel that was right next to her and started to wipe my face.

"Girls you don't have to do that, I can clean him up."

"Oh it's ok… He didn't mean it… But what was he looking at that caused him to run into us?" Blond Jennifer asked my mom.

"He like to chase birds so some odd reason."

"Awe that's so cute, what is his name," Blond Jennifer asked as she helped wipe me clean.

"His name is LoLo and I am still sorry about the mess girls." I listen to mom talk, I picked up my paws, and started licking the pink smoothie off that was still on them. God this tasted so damn good. I could still hear mom and the Jennifer talking but I wasn't listing I was too involved in drinking up the rest of the smoothie that went everywhere. I was almost done when my stomach started turning again. I stood up and walked over to the bushes that was behind us and started gagging that is when it all came back up… Once I was done, I stuck my head out and looked at my mom who gave me a sad look.

"Mom I don't think the smoothies agreed with me today. I want to go back up stairs." Mom smiled at me and told the Jennifer good bye then she walked over to my side… Once we made it back to the apartment, I walked in and went straight for the TV. I grabbed the remote with my teeth, jumped on the couch, and flicked the TV on. Mom joined me not long after that. "I feel so sick right now. I guess I shouldn't have eaten Kendall shoes last night. Since then I have been throwing up all day." I felt mom hands go to my stomach and she started rubbing circle on it and it felt great. She always did that when I wasn't feeling well. Mom soon started humming my favorite song… My eyes soon became heavy, I was almost asleep when she leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on my nose.

"Sleep well my love and keep those babies safe." I heard her say something to me after she kissed me but I was to tried to really listen.

(Page Break)

Wow, my nap was amazing! I woke up with so much energy, I jumped off the couch and stretched and yawed. I looked around and then heard some noises coming from the kitchen so I decided to walk over there and then saw mom and Mama Knight were cooking dinner. I smiled and I crept over there to sneak up on them. I placed my paws on the stove right next to Mama Knight. "Ahh Logan don't to that…" She yelled in surprise. I looked in the pot and smelt whatever it was and it smelts amazing…

"What you cooking?" I asked as mom made it back to the stove with something in her hands.

"Chicken now get down before you burn your nose…" Kinda too late for that one of the flames grew and got my nose.

"Ow, Ow, Ow…" I jumped down and started rubbing my nose on the floor to stop the pain I was feeling. I heard footsteps and felt someone left my chin up, it was Mama Knight.

"Let me see sweet heart." She gingerly picked my nose up so she could see. She then smiled and went to the cabin and pulled something out and walked back over to me. She then kneels down, grabbed my nose, placed some cold gel on it, and rubbed it in… "Better now?" I nodded my head and looked at my mom who was shaking her head at me.

"Mom is Katie home yet? I am still bored?"

"Logan, Katie isn't home she went with a friend to visit Tyler. Sorry baby you are going to have to find something to do until the guys get back home." She told me going back to cooking. I sat there… Mmm what to do, what to do… Oh I know!" I jumped up and ran into Carlos and James room. There was a crack in the closet door. Don't want to kiss me on the head huh James. Fine its SHOE eating time! I drove right into the closet looking for the pair I wanted. I found them, grabbed then and started rolling around on the floor with his new shoes in my mouth. After a few min I got up and ran into the living room throwing the shoe up in the air and around the room. I was having so much fun until the shoe flew up and landed in the salad Mama Knight was bring to the table. Oops...

"Logan Mitchell," I heard from the kitchen. I put my head down, crawled under the table, and just laid there until something caught my eye. It was a bug his eyes and mind met. "You are going to get eaten my little friend." I watched as the bug started moving so I crept down and followed him around the apartment until he decided to take off flying. I jumped up after him and my tail must have hit Mama Knight because all the dishes she was holding fell out of her hands and crashed all over the floor. I jumped at the noise and turned around and seen two very pissed off Mama's looking right at me.

"Sorry," My mom didn't say anything she walked over to the table and picked up the phone and began dialing someone.

"Now…" She said pointing to the spot right next to her. I walked over to her with my head down and sat in the spot she had pointed to and then she placed the phone by my ears then I heard Maggie voice. We talked for a few and then she hung up the phone. "Stay here and don't move from this spot until Maggie gets here. Do you understand me Logan?"

"Yea momma…"


	15. Chapter 15

(Kendall POV)

Damn it, we finally got done around 10pm with the cleanup and now we are walking back home. I didn't think it would have taken this long but it did. We did make a huge mess but hell it must have been funny. Wish we could have seen it. I tried to have fun while we were cleaning up but I have been worried about Logan a lot I mean with him throwing up a few times today and the headache. I am starting to think he might have come down with something and Logan isn't good when he is sick because he doesn't let anyone know when he isn't feeling well. "Hey Kendall you ok there buddy?" I stopped when I heard Carlos voice. I turned around and he was watching me with a concern look in his eyes.

"Not really, I am really worried about Logan. I am not used to this whole wolf-changing thing but I don't think throwing up his part of it. I get the headache and his body changing but dude eating nasty ass shit and then throwing it up. I think he might be coming down with something and you guys know if he is he isn't going to tell us until he is dieing on the couch our in his bed… So yeah I am worried about him." I told Carlos who was still watching me.

"Don't be that worried Kendall that's just normal for a pregnant person."

"CARLOS!" I hear James yell out and then slapped that back of his head. I stood there letting what he said sink in.

"What the hell did you just say Carlos?" I yelled out and watched Carlos place his hands behind his head and scratch it like he does when he is nervous.

"Kendall I am sorry! Mrs. Mitchell and your mom told me not to say anything about it! But you know me I can't keep something this huge inside of me! That's why I told James, I am sorry Kendall please don't kill me." I looked Carlos in the eyes and arched my eyebrows and then started laughing.

"This is one big ass joke you three came up with because of a few weeks ago… Right?" From the expresses on their faces I knew they weren't pulling something. "Guys Logan is a guy and he cant be knocked up, there is no way… It isn't possible." I said as James and Carlos walked closer to me with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry dude but this isn't a joke. You're going to be a daddy soon to three little babies." Carlos told me as he places his hand on my shoulder and smiled wide at me. I stood there complete still, I didn't know what the hell was going on and how could this be real.

"Wait three?" I asked I had to know how they knew and how this could be real. I didn't want to tell them that after Logan and I had those feeling the other night I have been dreaming about us walking in the park pushing a stroller about with three babies in it. I kept pushing the dreams aside because I knew it would never be but now James and Carlos are telling me that my baby is pregnant maybe those dreams were real. I felt myself falling to the ground, I backed up and slid down the wall and then seen James and Carlos kneel beside me. I closed my eyes and sighed out before opening them once more to see the guys, "Who else knows beside you two?"

"Well, us two, your mom, Mrs. Mitchell, Maggie, Grandpa Harness, Tegan and maybe Kevin…" I didn't say anything to them, I just looked up at James and Carlos then into the hallway. I could hear James and Carlos talking to me but I couldn't respond to them right now. I think I went into shock because I couldn't move, or think straight. "Kendall? Hello Kendall…" I could see something moving in front of me but couldn't make it out. "James we have lost him! What are we going to do?"

"Move I have an idea…" I heard James voice and then felt something hit the side of my face, yet I didn't move. "Huh thought that would have worked."

"James we can't leave him out here." I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and then felt myself being picked up and thrown over someone shoulder. All I could do was look at the floor beneath me as I was carried away… To where I don't know.

(Authors POV)

With a shocked Kendall, James and Carlos made it back home. Upon opening the door the boys walked in to see three people sitting at the table talking among themselves. James and Carlos walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat Kendall down. "What the hell happened to my big brother?" Katie asked getting up from her spot at the table and walked closer to her brother. James turned to Carlos before facing back to the women in the kitchen.

"Oh you know… Carlos opened up his big ass mouth and spilled the beans about Logan being pregnant." James said as he turned back to Carlos and shook his head.

"Carlos! What did we tell you! We didn't want them to know anything… Wait you told James?" Mama Knight had asked after she understood what James had said. All Carlos could do was smile and wave at everyone before looking down at the floor.

"Look I couldn't keep this to myself! It was killing me and I had to tell someone!" Katie walked from Kendall side over to Carlos, slapped the side of his head, and then back to her brother. Kendall was sitting there with this dumb look on his face and Katie had to do something about it. So what did she do? She picked up her hand and swung it as far back as she could and then slapped the hell out of Kendall..

"Well that didn't work… Hmmm let me try again…" Katie went to slap him again when James grabbed her arm.

"Look we tried that already in the hallway." Everyone just looked at Kendall, they had only seen him like this once before and Logan was the only one that could bring him out of it and no one going to do what he did. Katie walked around Kendall for a few moments and then smiled.

"I have away!" Katie looked at her brother before walking to the back of the chair and then kicked the chair out from under him. Kendall flew from the chair onto the ground and moaned out in pain. Everyone just stood there and watched as Kendall came to.

"Ugh…" Kendall opened his eye and rolled over to see his family and friends all watching him. "Why I am on the floor?" Kendall asked as he grab onto the table, pulled himself up, and stood around looking at everyone. Kendall watched everyone for a second before everything came flooding back to him. "Please tell me I was dreaming this whole thing? And that you guys are only messing with me?" Kendall asked rubbing his head. He seen as his mother and Mrs. Mitchell walked up to him and gave him a very loving smile.

"Honey, its all true… You and Logan are going to become parents." Jennifer told her son as she brought him into a hug. As she hugged her son she could feel his body tension up. She pulled from him and watched her son once more. Kendall stood froze in his spot before he sat down on the table.

"This isn't real… I am still dreaming…" Kendall spoke out. Katie walked over to her brother and stood right in front of him before she slapped him once again. Kendall jumped up and stood right in front of his sister "Katie what the hell was that for?"

"Are you an idiot or something? You said you were dreaming and I slapped you to show you your not! Duh!"

"Kendall sweetie heart Logan is pregnant. Last night when you and my father talked, when he laid his hands apond you he seen what was to come, He told you the truth didn't he?" Kendall just stood there and nodded.

"He did but I still don't understand how this could be happing?"

"You know it had to have been one of those times you and Logan had sex… Oooo I know it was when you two had sex on the table!" Kendall eyes went wide. He didn't want anyone knowing about that one but damn it was hot. It had happened in a spear of the moment things. Jennifer and Katie had left on and trip, James, and Carlos were hanging down by the pool leaving those two alone.

(Flash back about 6 or 7 weeks ago)

If was a free days for the boys, Gustavo had been called on business with Kelly and decided he was going to give the boys some time off because he didn't want them in the studio without him. Once was enough and never again. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James all decaled that it was going to be a pool day no matter what was to happen, the boys were down at the pool as the sun shinned. James was off to the side chatting up some new girl, while Carlos was arguing with Bitters about something leaving Logan and Kendall to the pool. Kendall had his arms around Logan pulling him around the pool… "You know babe you look so damn sexy dripping wet," Kendall leaned into Logan ear and whisper. Logan closed his eyes and smiled before turning around to face Kendall.

"Now Kendall is that your way of telling me something…?" Kendall smiled and pulled Logan closer to his wet chest and ran his hands down his arms before leaning forwards to place a small kiss to his neck.

"What do you think my love?" Kendall smirked before he placed his arms around Logan waist. Logan smiled and threw his arms around Kendall neck and pulled himself even closer to Kendall. "You know something babe… We are out here swimming when there is no one is upstairs?"

"So what are you implying Mr. Knight?" Kendall picked his head back up from kissing Logan neck and looked him in the eyes giving him that sexy smile of his. Logan could see the lust in his eyes and it turned him on… "Lets go!" Kendall let Logan go and swam to the end of the pool pulling himself up. He looked down and seen Logan, Kendall leaned down and pulled Logan up and out of the pool but never gave Logan the chance to put his feet down. Kendall picked him up, threw him over his shoulder, and started for the lobby. James was laying on the charm with girl when he sees Kendall running in the lobby with Logan on his shoulder. James smiled.

"Hey and where do you think you two are going?" He yelled out. Kendall turned around as they waited for the elevator doors to open up. Kendall smiled and then winked at James.

"Logie and I are going have sex! So stay down here and keep Carlos busy! Because its going to get loud and crazy up there." Logan turned beat red and tried to hide his face. He loved Kendall but sometimes that boy didn't know when to shut the hell up. The doors opened and Kendall walked inside with a smirk in his face. Once the door closed, he sat Logan down and pushed him into the wall slamming his and Logan lips together. Kendall pulled from Logan lips and started working on his neck with kisses and little bite marks.

"You know there are cameras in here?" Logan grasp out as Kendall bit down on his neck, smiling into Logan skin, lick him before pulling away and looking Logan in the eyes.

"Well then lets give Bitter something to watch…" Kendall slammed Logan back into the wall and picked his legs up and wrapping them around his hips. Things were getting very heated when the doors opened up to the second floor. Kendall carried Logan back to 2J as Logan stuck his hand down Kendall swimming short causing Kendall to almost drop him. Kendall pushed Logan up against the door and moaned out as Logan started to stoke him… "Ugh babe… Door now…" Logan smiled as he felt Kendall start kissing his jawline. Logan reached for the door and swung it open. "Fuck this…" Kendall sees the table and threw Logan down on it.

"Kendall we are not doing it on this table! We eat here!" Logan moaned out and Kendall started to pull his short down brushing against his member.

"Yea we are…" Kendall looked up and then swiped everything off the table and picked Logan back up and threw him in the middle before crawling back on top of Logan.

(End Of Flash Back)

"You had sex on my kitchen table?" Jennifer yelled out. Kendall just looked at his mother and smiled. There was nothing he really could have done at that moment, the table was there and Logan was hot so…

"Oh and let's not forget about the time in the…"

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled and flew off the table and threw his hand over Carlos mouth. No one needed to know where he and Logan have done it in this apartment.

"Look it doesn't matter where we did it at ok… What matters is how the hell is my boyfriend pregnant?" Mrs. Mitchell walked over to Kendall, grabbed his, and brought him to the couch so he could sit down. Kendall took a deep breath and looked to Mrs. Mitchell.

"Kendall it goes way back… Look after the bonding is done we will sit down together and I will tell you everything but all you need to know is that Logan and you are blessed to have these children." Kendall stopped Joanna by standing up and walking towards the middle of the living room where everyone could see him.

"Look I don't care about any of that… I am going to be a father to three wonderful little babies!" Kendall was smiling as he spoke those words. Kendall stood there watching everyone until his mother and Mrs. Mitchell soon joined him in hugs the same went for Katie, James and Carlos. Once the hugs were done and over with Kendall gave everyone a smile. "I have one question? Are we telling him or not because I don't want to just yet. I want him to find out on his own because we all know how he gets when he is sick and then when he grains a few pounds."

"Let's no tell him!" Carlos yelled out getting looks from everyone in the room.

"You knew the secret for a few hours and told everyone." Katie said looking at him.

"Look I won't tell him… I won't now that everyone knows. I can do this!" Everyone was quite until the laugher started.

"Ok Carlos well its way past our bedtime and I need to get my beauty sleep for my hair to look amazing tomorrow morning…" James said as he walked back up to Kendall and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kendall I am very happy for you and Logan but keep that dog of yours away from my shoes for the next four day and everything will be good. James said before he and Carlos walked off into their shared room. Kendall smiled and shook his head as he watched them walk away.

"Kendall sweetheart are you alright with what is going on? I know this is a shock to hear but honey are you truly alright?" Kendall turned to face his mother he had to wipe the tears away as they fell from his eyes.

"Mom I am great, I am going to be a dad. I never thought this could happen since you know Logan and I are but it did and I am excited." Kendall paused for a moment before he looked back at the woman who stood before him. "Do you know last night after Logan and I had those feeling I dreamed of us in the park with three wonderful little girls… Mom I am going to be a father of three little girls…"

"Girls?" Both women asked in all.

"Yup," Kendall looked down at Mrs. Mitchell and smiled. "Hmmm Mrs. Mitchell I think it's almost time," Joanna looked down and could see gray and black fur started to show.

"I think your right Kendall and now here comes the fun part. Kendall watch over him in these four days… and once the fourth nights nears her end we will meet you down at the beach and cave for the bonding to begin. When the moon bleeds at her highest peck the bonding will start until them take care my boy."

"Wait you're not staying with Logan?" Kendall watched as Mrs. Mitchell smiled and then started to laugh a little.

"Honey if I do he will drive me nuts like he did today." Joanna said smiling and then letting another chuckle out the same as his mother.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked them both as Joanna walked over to Kendall and placed a kiss to his forehead before bidding Jennifer a goodbye and walking out the front door. "Mom what does she mean drive her nuts?" Jennifer smiled the same as Joanna did and walked to her son, kissed him and told her goodnight before she walked to her room and shut the door. "Oh come on you just going to leave me hanging here, Mom?"

"Yup big brother they are…" Katie said patting her brothers back and walked off as well leaving a very confused Kendall behind.


	16. Chapter 16

(Logan POV day one of the blood moon)

Finally, it was the first day of the blood moon and I am so damn excited! A few more days and then Kendall is all mine forever! I rolled over in bed to see if Kendall was there and damn it he wasn't it was only Maggie sleeping at the foot of the bed, looking so peaceful. She was one of the prettiest wolfs around other than me. Hell I am gorgeous, have you seen me? Back to Maggie, she had blue eyes and had beautiful colors of gray, white and brown all mixed in together just like Grandpa. I yawned and slowly slid off the bed and walked over to Kendall on the other side of other room to see Kendall laying there looking amazing as always. He was smiling in his sleep and even had a goofy grin to. He must be dreaming about something sweet. I placed my two front paws on his bed and licked him ever so gently. I didn't want to wake him up from whatever dream he was having. He looked way to happy. I watched as another smile came to his face after I licked him. I shook my head, got down, walked to the door and into the hallway of the apartment, and didn't see anyone up. Therefore, I started walking towards James and Carlos room. "I am hungry and want food so look out Carlos!" I made the turn into the room and stuck my head in through the door and seen them. James was in a little ball holding that damn mirror of his and Carlos was hanging half way off the bed. I cocked my head to the side and then seen Carlos hand hanging off the bed. So I walked towards him and licked it a few times but nothing. "Mmm, oh I know." I put his hand in my mouth and started chewing on it and still nothing.

"Damn it…" I backed up, sat down, and started looking around the room. Then I saw the headphone lying on the desk. I walked over to them, picked them up, then made my way back over to Carlos, and then started to swing them in his face and still not a damn thing happened. "What the hell… Ha time for big guns…" I pushed the door open all the way and then ran into the dining room and then back into they room and leaped onto Carlos chest. All he did was move to the other side and turned over. "Oh come on!" I looked to James and then shook my head. "Nope, well looks like I am going hunting this morning." I didn't want to go by myself so I walked back into my room to wake Maggie up. I walked in and look to see Kendall still out like a light. I smiled and jumped back on the bed to see Maggie sleeping with her tail wagging. I walked over to Maggie and slammed my paw on the side of her face. "Maggie come on get up!" I moved back and seen Maggie eyes flutter open.

"Ugh… Logan?" She asked as she rolled over and sat up so she could see me. "What time is it?"

"Around 4:30 but who cares, I am hungry and no one is awake… I tried waking up Carlos but it didn't work. Kendall looks to cute sleeping and James is out of the question. So lets go hunting." I said jumping off the bed. I was half way to the door when I looked back at Maggie who was still sitting on the bed.

"Ok cool, I am hungry too to lets go hunt down some food." Maggie said jumping off the bed and walking towards me. She and I made it to the front door and stopped. I jumped on it and pushed the chain off the door with my nose. The front door opens with a little crack.

"Ahh, good old Carlos never locks the door right." I winked at Maggie as we both walked into the shadows of the night with the moon light shining her light down to the lobby.

"So where are you going my fearless leader?"

"To the woods behind the Palm Woods Park, I saw some rabbits playing in there the other day and I have been dyeing to sink my teeth into them ever since." I told Maggie as we made it outside. We both stopped and looked to our Mother Moon. Her light was shining down a pond us, giving us her energy, we both looked to one another, then back to her, and howled out as we started running into the woods. This was going to be a great early morning fest. Maggie and I had walked into the darkest part in the woods, which I knew where all the little bunnies would be sleeping in their little dins. Mmmm rabbit I can taste them now.

"So Logie bear how are you feeling this morning?" I smiled and stopped in my tracks and lifted my head up and turned to look at Maggie who was just watching me.

"Oh you mean how are my babies doing?" Maggie face just dropped in pure shock. "Now come on Maggie you didn't think I wouldn't find out? I think I know my own body and besides I know all the stories the same as you. Mags I have been dreaming about those little girls for months now. Why you think I never stopped or told Kendall no? Well there was other reasons…" Maggie walked closer to me and she had that damn look in her eyes. "Maggie Grace don't you lick me, Maggie!" but it was too late I felt wet tongue all down my face.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week or two Mags but I thought I might have been imaging all of it. Until last night when Kendall and I had our moment I knew it was true everything I had been feeling and I am so damn excited!" I had always known of the stories and hopped every day of my life that it would be me. I have loved Kendall for always and I prayed that if he was the one it would be us and we would have that family and now we are.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" I just stuck my tongue out at Maggie.

"Now Maggie come on you know me…"

"Yea I do… You're going to milk this all the way and freak everyone out with being stupid."

"Yup! But Maggie… I am going to be a daddy! I am so damn excited about this! Its me! I am the one that will bring our clan into a new light and beginning. My daughters will be the start of everything!" I was bouncing up and down I couldn't help it.

"I know me too! But Logan there is one problem." I stopped jumping and looked Maggie in her eyes. What problem could she be talking about? There couldn't be anything wrong with my girls could there?

"What are you talking about Maggie?"

"Lets just hope those little girls won't be as clumsy as you because we don't need any more of that running around here."

"Hey! I am so hurt now." I yelled at Maggie as she winked at me and then took off running and hitting me with her tail. "NOT FAIR MAGGIE!" I yelled again before taking off after her. Maggie and I played around and ate God knows how many bunnies. I was so damn stuffed I couldn't move. Right now, I was lying on my back watching the sun come up. It was so pretty. I wish Kendall was here with me to watch her come up but then again I am not. I think he would be grossed out by how many rabbits I consumed.

"My God I cant believe you at 15 rabbits, you're going to be so sick. And then you ate two of the whole. Wow Logan just wow." I rolled over onto my side and looked at Maggie sitting there watching me try to move.

"Well, miss thing I have three little ones to feed. So I am aloud to eat that much." I told her sticking my tongue out at her. I went to try and get up but couldn't move. I was still so stuffed. "Maggie I can't move." Maggie just laughed at me.

"Well I wouldn't think so you pig. Come on piggy I will help you up." Maggie walked towards me, grabbed onto my neck, and pulled me up. "Damn we are both full of blood… this is going to be fun to explain to everyone." I looked down at myself and seen she was right.

"I have a plan…"

"We need more blood right?" I just winked at her and started running back… Maggie soon followed me back into the woods to put our plan in action. I just hope Kendall doesn't freak out to much and kill me.

(Kendall POV)

I was in my bed laying down having the most wonderful dream about Logan dancing naked in the kitchen making cookies when Carlos and James came running into the room waking me up from my dream. "Kendall, Kendall! Logan and Maggie are gone!" I was thrown from my bed onto the damn floor. My eyes shot open and when I tried to get up I got tangled in my blankets.

"Huh, what, what is going on?" I moaned out. I felt someone pull me up, it was James he helped me untangled my blankets. "What do you mean Maggie and Logan are gone?"

"We got up this morning and the front door was wide open and their gone!" Carlos yelled at me, he was starting to freak out.

"Carlos clam down maybe mom and Katie took them outside." I said walking over to my friends putting my arms around both of them. I knew they were worried but I don't think anything it wrong with either one of them. "Guys look Logie and Maggie are find. Maggie won't let anything happen to Logan and we all know that."

"But Kendall, Katie is out running and your mom is still sleeping." James said. I was getting ready to tell them something so I could go back to bed because damn I wanted to finish that dream I was having. I knew something good was going to happen and WHAM I got woken up by dumb and dumber. I went to open my mouth when we are heard my mom screaming.

(Logan POV)

Maggie and I were almost back home when we saw Katie running in the park. I got a huge smile on my face. We both started running in Katie direction when we both jumped out at her. Let's just say she wasn't too happy about that but oh well. "Ahhh! Katie screamed, you could tell she was going to scream again when she seen that it was us. "Logan, Maggie?" We both nodded and we up to her. She leaned and went to pet us. "You guys are full of blood are you two ok?" We nodded again at her. "Whoa and you both stink! You went after the bunnies didn't you?" I snored and then nodded my head once more. I looked up and seen that look in Katie's eyes and I knew. I could see that evil little mind turning and I loved it. "Wanna play a trick on Kendall and the guys?" I went up and licked Katie and then turned to Maggie.

"You know Logan if Kendall doesn't kill you after this I will be shocked." Maggie told me as all three of us started walking back home.

"Kenny loves me, he will forgive me sooner or later…"

We were standing right in front of the door. I was laying down in Katie's lap and Maggie was standing over us when Mama Knight opened the door. We all could tell she wanted to scream. "Mom, Logan is fine we are playing a joke on Kendall and the guys. Can you bring me some one blood? Logan needs more on his fur." We watched as she went back inside and then a few min later she came back out and gave the bottle to Katie. Not long after that I was covered in real and fake blood.

"Don't do anything to bad…" Mama Knight told us.

"Is everyone ready?" I snorted on Katie again and Maggie licked her. Mama Knight rolled her eyes and then screamed out. I smiled and closed my eyes when I heard everyone running to the door. I am so dead after this plays out.

(Kendall POV)

We heard mom scream again and came running out of the bedroom to see her standing by the front door. She was looking down in shock. "Mom what is wrong why are you… Oh God Logan!" There in the middle of the door way was the love of my life lying in Katie's lap dripping with blood. His body was so limp. "God Logan! Katie what happened?" I pushed Katie out of the way and pulled him into my lap as the blood dripped from him. "Katie what the hell happened?"

"Kendall I don't know… I was running when I seen Maggie pulling him out from the woods…" Katie said with tears in her eyes.

"Logan, baby please come on… wake up…" I had tears running down my face and I was shaking him but he wasn't moving at all… "Logie please, please wake up…" this couldn't be happing, not now, I pulled him closer to me and lean down.

"Ken- Kendall is that you my love?" I heard Logan little voice and opened my eyes.

"Baby its me!" I kissed his bloody forehead "Tell me what happened, are you ok?" I was shaking with fear and worry not only for his life but the life of my baby girls that he was carrying. I turned and seen Carlos and James by my side.

"Kenny I love you… I-I-I don't know what happened… Maggie and went out for food and this man was… was.. He, he was…" I watched, as Logan eyes went in the back of his head and his breathing becomes less.

"Oh God baby nooo!" I picked up his head and held it in my hands and rubbed the side if his face. "Logan open your eyes… Please…" Logan eyes opened slowly.

'Kenny that's you? I am so cold and everything is getting dark… Kenny I love you." The tears were coming down so hard I could hardly see. My baby was hurt and dying right in front of my eyes… I leaned down and kissed Logan when I felt hands rub my back when I heard my mom's voice.

"Logan Mitchell, Maggie Shay and Katie Knight, That is enough! Stop this right now. I cant stand to see my son crying…" James, Carlos and myself turned to see mom looking down at us then back to Maggie and Logan. Logan lifted his head up and winked at me. I sat there and pushed him off me.

"Baby what the hell!?" Logan shook his head and body and then looked dead at me.

"It was just a joke that's all sweetie… I didn't think anything of it, I am sorry ok…" Logan told me and the guys. I couldn't believe this. My Logie just pranked me. I thought he was my little girls were dying.

"Logan I thought you were hurting and dying! I thought I was losing you and our babies!" I yelled out to him. I was pissed at this and so upset. Logan stood up, looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think I would have put our girls in danger? Come on Kendall you know me better than that." I was speechless, Logan knew about the girls? Everyone stood there and watched him walked into the apartment.

"Kendall what is going on?" Both Carlos and James asked at the same time. I didn't say anything to them. I followed Logan back inside and slammed the door shut to make a point that I was pissed off.

"Logan don't you walk away from me? Logan stop right now!" Logan stopped and turned back around to face me. I looked into his eyes and could see that he was upset. "You knew about the girls? Did Carlos tell you?"

"No Kendall, Carlos didn't tell me. No one told me. Kendall I think I know my own body. I have known for about a week or two. However I wasn't too sure that's why I wanted to wait until the blood moon. I needed to see my mom and Grandpa to see if it was true." I stood there, listened to Logan, and just smiled. I walked right up to him and pulled him into a hug. God I wish he could return it. "You're not mad at me are you?" Logan asked me in the smallest little voice ever.

"Love you scared the hell out of me. I thought I was losing my family. I love you so much please don't ever do something like this again. I almost had a heart attack. Logie we having babies, you cannot do this to me. I love those little girls already. Please baby no one jokes?" I told him as I pulled away and looked into his eyes seeing those wonderful brown eyes looking back at me. The ones I fell in love with, There way my Logie.

"You don't know how bad I want to kiss you right now.

"I think I do because baby I wanna do a lot more than just kiss you…" Logan put his head on my shoulders and I started to rub down his back. We pulled apart and seen everyone standing there. Logan left my side and went over to James and Carlos. They both kneeled down and he licked their faces as they both hugged him. I watched as Maggie came over and bit Logan on the neck. Logan jumped up and started chasing Maggie around the room.

"Dude Logan get got us to damn good…" Carlos said walking over towards me. All I could do was shake my head because it was true. Logie just blew this prank out of the park. I watched as Katie walked over to us she had that damn smile on her face.

"You know I should kick your ass for helping him with this."

"Yea you should but you won't…" Katie said walking off into her room to do God knows what. I turned to Carlos as we both shared a glance. I rubbed my hand though my hair and took a deep breath. This has been one hell of a morning for me. First, I am thrown from my bed and then I think my boyfriend and little girls are dying… that dick. I think it I drank I would need more than 20 of them right now.

"Waffles anyone?" I asked everyone. Carlos turned to me and smiled. I knew he would. What Logan had done scared him to death. I do thank we will be getting him back once he is better.

"Hell ya! Logan you want some waffles too?" I heard Carlos asked but I didn't hear any answer from wherever he was all I got was Logan running down the hall at high speed into the kitchen. He runs until he was under my mom's legs… He looked at her and then walked over to stand behind Carlos and myself. "Logan what happened buddy?" Carlos asked him. That is when we all saw James coming out of his room holding up a chewed up pair of shoes.

"Logan Mitchell you're a dead dog!"

'James you know he has a shoes problems this isn't his fault!"

"Kendall your boyfriend is going to be a dead dog once I get my hands on him!" James yelled as he started walking towards my baby when Maggie came out of nowhere, grabbed James pajama pants, and pulled. Carlos and I felt Logan move and then take off towards Maggie and grabbed James as well. I looked to Carlos and then both busted out on laugher. Carlos was laughing so hard he had to lean on the bar… James was standing there trying not to be pulled in two directions. "Don't you two just stand there! Help me!"

"No can do buddy you are all on your own." Carlos yelled out to James who was looking at us. I had to hold Carlos up because he was laughing so damn hard he was about to fall to the ground. We were standing there when we all heard something rip, everyone stopped. Maggie and Logan turned to each other and looked at James before they both pulled at the same time ripping James pants right off. That was it for Carlos and myself, we both fall down laughing.

"What is going on in here now?" Katie came in asking when she seen James standing there in the living room. She smiled and then started laughing at what was going on. We all heard James scream and then start chasing Logan and Maggie around the living room.

"Logan damnit give it back!" James had one side of his pants and Logan had the other pulling as hard as he could. "Let go!"

"James yelling at this isn't going to stop them and you know it." Carlos yelled and when James turned to face us Logan let go and there went James right over the coffee table and hit the ground.

"Ooooohhh!"


	17. Chapter 17

**ENJOY!**

(Mama Knight POV)

Don't get me wrong I love Logan like his was my own son but I had forgotten how bad he was when he changed, My God. After we ate dinner I sent everyone to bed… Logan of course ate dinner and then threw up what I could make out as burgers and feather from the living room pillows. Morning sickness wasn't good with him. It reminded me of when I was pregnant with Kendall. I threw up every day. I guess that is why he was sleeping in front of the bathroom door. I knew Kendall wanted to stay with him but I made his go into his bedroom. I know Logan once he felt better he would be in there with Kendall. When I found out that I was going to be a grandmother I was over joyed with the news and I knew Kendall was warming up to the fact that he was going to be a father but I do wish he and Logan were older than 17 but things happen for a reason I guess. I sighed when I finished picking up everything all that was need left to do was to go check on everyone. I walked into the living room where Katie and Maggie were laying. I leaned down, gave Katie a kiss before placing a blanket on her. I turned the lights off and made my way down the hall and into James and Carlos room. I opened the door to see Carlos had fallen asleep with a candy bar in his hand. I reached for it and placed it on the desk before going over to the James who had that damn mirror of his. I smiled and placed it right next to him. And leaned down and kissed him before going back over to place a kiss to Carlos forehead. "What to do with you boys?" I asked before walking to the door and turning the light off.

Next I walked in to see Kendall curled up in a little ball at the foot of the bed. I smiled, walked to him and shook his shoulder. "I am not on your side of the bed Logie, Stop." I smiled at him.

"Baby come on let's get you on the right side of the bed." Kendall opened his sleep eyes and gave me a half smile.

"Mom I can't sleep without Logan…" He groaned out as he moved to his side of the bed and placed his head on Logan pillow.

"Sweet heart I know but Logan will come in here when he wants to. Kendall he is doing fine but you on the other hand need your rest. Now sleep my love." Kendall closed his eye, turned over and shoved his head in Logan pillow.

"Nite Mom," Was the last thing I heard from him. I kissed his forehead and then proceeded to turn the light off. I walked out into the hall way before I closed the door behind me then turn to see Logan sitting there watching me. I smiled and opened the door for him but he didn't move.

"Logan honey do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight since you're not feeling well?" He nodded his head and followed me into my room. I turned the light on as Logan jumped in the bed and lay down. I left for a few minutes to change then came back into the room. Logan lifted his head up and eyed me. I smiled and got into bed. Logan moved over and placed his head on my chest and closed his eyes. "Honey don't worry it gets better and maybe this morning sickness won't last long for you." I told him as I pulled the blankets up and around us before closing my eyes as well.

(Day Two of the Blood Moon)

The sun had come up and was shining into every window in 2J. Maggie and Katie had long been up since the break of dawn for their early run in the Palm Woods Park leaving the boys all to themselves sleeping or so they through. Kendall, Logan and Carlos had woken up very early this morning, it was prank James weeks. This had been set in motion months and months ago before all this excitement had happened and now it was time to put this plan in play. Carlos was already hiding under the sink in the bathroom waiting for James. While Kendall and Logan were hiding in the bathtub before the shower curtain, they all know what James would do once he got up. Come into the bathroom for his morning routing. The plan was for Carlos to slowly open up the doors and touch James legs and then pull his hands back in while Kendall and Logan would wait for James to open up the shower for his shower. That is when Kendall would though the 3 weeks old milk on him that they left in the sun. Logan sat right next to Kendall in the shower trying not to puke from the smell of the milk. The boy where quite until they heard the door opens up, James walked in humming some song and went straight to pee. Once he was done he did what all the boys knew he would do. He opened up the cabin to grab his entire hair product out dumping them into the sink.

"Well hello Mr. Handsome… How are you doing this fine day?" James asked himself in the mirror. Kendall look to Logan and rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone to text Carlos.

**"Ok now is the time! Go, go go b/c Logan looks like he is about to puke on me! K" **Kendall pulled the shower curtain back a little bit so he and Logan could watch Carlos.. They watched as James placed his down putting some gel into it. That's when Carlos reached out and lightly brushed James leg with his fingers. James stopped, looked up and around the bathroom.

"Huh?" Kendall looked down at Logan and shot him a nodded. Logan winked at Kendall before he placed his paws on the side of the bathtub and started scratching at the walls. James stopped again and looked around. "Mkay, your hearing things James…" That when Carlos reached out again and ran his fingertips down James legs again causing James too jump back and hit the wall. The guys coved their mouths trying to how back the laugher. Logan peaked out at James before letting out a growl and scratching the walls again.

**"Pull out the big gun Los! K"** Kendall texted Carlos. Carlos smiled and brought both his hands out and grabbed a hold of James. He screamed and hit the wall hard that time.

"Ahhh!" James screamed out into the bathroom. "What the hell is going on in here?" James asked himself out loud. Kendall and Logan heard him moving towards the shower so Kendall picked up the spoiled milk and got ready. When James opened the shower he was met with a big smile from Kendall… "Kendall!" Kendall threw the milk all over James and then threw the bucket in the bathtub and jumped out. "Your all Dead!"

"Guys Move!" Kendall pushed James out of the way and jumped out with Logan and ran for the door. Carlos then swing the doors open and rolled onto the floor before crawling out with Kendall and Logan. James got his composer back, jumped up and ran after the guys. "What happened there buddy" Kendall asked as James came through the door and stopped in the kitchen.

"James if you wanted some milk there are glasses up there…" Carlos said laughing as he looked at James coved in spoiled milk. James narrowed his eyes at the guys. He wasn't looking all too happy right now. James watched his friends for a moment before he made a huge lunge for them.

(Page break)

Chairs were thrown everywhere, what was left of the couch was everyone also. The coffee table was turned over and a few legs were broken off and blankets were hanging and thrown everywhere with water all over the floor. The fridge door was wide open the same as the oven door and the window was broken with a broom stick suck in it. The fire alarm was going off and standing in the middle of the room was James. He was holding Kendall by the waist holding him down to the ground, Logan was pulling on James shirt and Carlos was on James back trying to pry him off Kendall. "What in the hell happened in here?" All the boys stopped and jumped to the sound of the voice. There standing in front of them was Mama Knight.

"Maybe if we don't move she won't see us?" Carlos leaned over to tell James.

"I have a better idea… run!" Kendall yelled to his friends as they all leaped for the front door nearing knocking over Mama Knight as they ran by her.

"This isn't over!" She yelled as she watched the boys make the corner. She turned back around and shook her head at the mess that was in her home. "they're all dead…"


	18. Chapter 18

(Logan POV)

Ok we were running from Mama Knight, I know she was out for blood, things kind of snowed ball out of control this morning. I was so damn happy when we finally made it outside and into the pool area. I was tired of holding back the puke, it was going up again. This morning sickness is killing… I looked and stopped in the doorway as I felt that wonderful feeling yet again coming up. "Loges you ok over there dude?" I looked up at Carlos and then ran straight for one of the Palm Woods plants and let everything I been holding in come out. I kept puking and puking… God I shouldn't have eaten all those damn hamburgers last night oh and the couch, but my God soooo good.

"Damn dude I thought morning sickness only came in the mornings?" James asked me as he just stood there watching me. I was still bent over when I felt the guys places their hands on my back. I shook before I threw up some more. I heard James tear a piece of his shirt off and then wiped my mouth.

"Thanks," I said and then narrowed my eyes at Kendall…" You ass if you could have kept it in your damn pants this wouldn't be happing to me! You knocked me up and now I am puking everywhere!" I yelled at him.

"What are you guys laughing and why are you blaming all of this on me?"

"He is bitching you out right?" The guys were right I was. I couldn't help it, I was so sick and tired of puking every time something hit my nose. I was hoping no I was praying that this crap only lasted a few months. But mom had it all though out her pregnancies and I am hoping I won't. But then on the bright side I won't be fat… No, I want it to STOP!"

"Mmm Babe it takes two people for that to happen and besides you didn't have to be so willing all the time…" Kendall said as he winked at me. I turned to him and started moving my tail around showing him that I was pissed.

"Willing? You over powered me with those eyes of yours!" I needed to make an excuse. Most of the time it was my idea and I did make most of all the moves on him. But ever since I had those dreams about our little girls I was on a mission you could say. I looked up and seen Kendall giving me those eyes. He know…

"I over powered you? Ok baby you damn well most of the time it was all you and those hips of yours. You wanted me all the time… Let's see, mmm the movies, when we out to dinner you pulled me in the bathroom. At the studio, on Gustavo desk, the roof and the one time we were on tour… No wait that was me."

"Oh and don't forget the kitchen table… I say that's when you knocked him up!" Carlos said loud enough for the whole Palm Woods to hear.

"Carlos!" We all yelled at the same time. He just smiled at us and gave us his little clueless grin. We just all started to laugh. We laughed for a while, but we all knew we needed to go back up and clean but we didn't want to go. We all walked over to the chairs to lay down for a bit in the sun. It was still early so no one was out yet which was good because I didn't want to have to deal with other people right now. Kendall and I could talk to one another and he wouldn't look like a crazy person hugging and kissing one me.

"You guys know I am going get you guys back for what you guys did to me." James told us as he pointed to his face. He was still coved spoiled milk and he was starting to stink which was making my stomach really upset. I groaned and looked over at Kendall.

"Babe, James is making me sick… Do something please…" I begged to him. He smiled, got up and walked closer to James.

"Ok my love anything to make you feel better…" Carlos and I watched Kendall wink and then run up to James knocking him into the pool. Carlos starts laughing and then jumped to his feet.

"Do me, Do me!" I smiled as I watched Carlos bouncing around.

'You wish…" I said, Kendall smiled as he grabbed Carlos and threw him into the water and then he turned back to me with that wicked look in his eyes. I knew that look to so I jumped out of the chair and took off for the lobby. Kendall took off right after me.

"You can't run forever Logan Mitchell! I will catch you sooner or later…!"

"I can try baby cakes!" I yelled as I looked back and seen him coming right for me. I ran around the pool twice before he changed it up a little. I slid and turned around running the other way when I hit someone, knocking them and myself into the water, all you heard was someone screaming and them splashing of the water.

"Oh God baby," I heard and seen Kendall jump into the pool he was swimming right towards me. I also had seen James do the same. I was having trouble staying afloat and knew I was going under until I felt arms come to my rescues and thanks mother moon for my Hero. "Logan are you ok? Baby please I didn't mean for any of this to happen… I am so sorry." Kendall was hysterical… I opened my eyes and could see him were in tears and the worry in James eyes.

"I am fine honey… What did I hit?" I asked but didn't get an answer. James and Kendall brought me to the edge of the pool… I watched as James got out first then Kendall lifted me up into James arms. I watched as Kendall jumped from the water. He ran to me, wrapped me in a towel and started kissing my head. I smiled before I stood up and shook the towel and water off me. I sprayed everyone as I did…

"Damn Logan you ok over there?" I heard and seen Carlos and Camille running towards us. I see that Camille was soaked to the bone. I felt bad for hitting her and making her go flying into the pool.

"Guys clam down its just a dog… I don't see what the big deal is?" Everyone stopped and turned to face Camille… I could see that Kendall was beyond pissed at her. James and Carlos you could tell they felt the same way.

"That's just a dog, that's Logan and he is carrying three little girls in there!" Carlos yelled out to Camille. Kendall and James both slapped him from behind. I sat there kind of frozen as I watched what was going on… I sat there until I started sneezing water from my nose.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Camille asked them. I looked up and seen something in her eyes, a spark and then licked Kendall leg. He looked down at me…

"Fix it now!"

"Look Camille it's nothing… It's Carlos well-being Carlos…" Kendall told her. Carlos looked at Kendall.

"But Kendall you know I am not…" James ran behind Carlos and throws his hand over his mouth and started to drag Carlos into the lobby… Kendall and I see and started doing the same when our cover was blown.

"Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell get your butts back up to that apartment now! Mom is pissed and Maggie and I aren't cleaning up the mess you four idiots made!" Katie yelled as she came walking into the lobby. We all turned to Katie and then back to Camille who winked at me and I could have sworn I seen that shin in her eyes around before I was being pulled by the guys. I turned to them as we ran back upstairs.

"I will get to the bottom of this and you know I will!" We all heard Camille yell as we ran up the stairs.

We walked with our heads down as we made it to the front door of 2J. I was all wet and didn't feel too well, I was getting tired. I could feel my stomach; it felt like I was being punched. I stopped in front of Kendall and the guys and let a whimper out. "Kendall… I don't feel so well…" I told him before I collapsed in the hallway. "Kendall…I want my mom…"

(Kendall POV)

My God I was so damn scared when Logan fell into the pool I panicked and jump in after him. There were so many thoughts going through my mind. I thought he was going drown if I couldn't get to him in time. I have never been this scared in my life before. The thought of losing him and those girls would have killed me. Once I knew he was safe I was feeling a little better still in all the way but a little. Katie had come down and yelled at us for the mess we left in the living room. It was good though we didn't want to stay down and have to explain things to Camille. Logan and I weren't ready for that talk with our friends just yet. I was talking to the guys on our way back up when I see Logan stop in front of me. "Kendall… I don't feel so well…" before I could even say or do anything he collapsed in front of me. "Kendall… I want my mom…" was the last thing I heard from him.

"Oh God Logan, Guys!" I yelled out before I kneel down to grab Logan. I moved my hand to his nose and thank God he was still breathing but barely… right in that moment I couldn't hold back the tears that come slipping out.

"Kendall what's going on, Logan, what happened?" James asked before he saw Logan lying on the ground. "Carlos run and get Mama Knight and fast!" I turn to see Carlos running down the hall. I turn back to Logan and James did as well. We both picked him up, brought him into the apartment and right to the couch.

"Boys what is going on, Logan…" Mom asked before seeing Logan in our arms. "Kendall… what happened?" She asked me but I couldn't speak to her. I was frozen. So many things were going through my mind right now. I was scared for my love and our little girls. Were they in trouble or worse where they dying? I watched as Mom placed her hand on Logan chest to make sure that he was still breathing. "Kendall honey what happened?' she asked again. I still couldn't answer her as the tears build up in my eyes.

'Ken… my stomach… want mom…" I heard Logan voice cry out to me. I quickly turned to Maggie knowing she had heard him. Maggie nodded her head and ran out the door as fast as her paws were carry her.

"Logie baby please relax, everything going to be ok…" I told him as I picked up his paw and started rubbing it to bring some comfort to him. I saw him pick his head up, his eyes filled with pain and worry.

"Ken… I-I need…" Logan then leaned over me and threw up whatever he had in his stomach. I flew from the couch onto the floor and pulled Logan into my lap and started rubbing circle on his stomach.

"Kendall what is hurting him honey..?" Mom asked as she leaned down in front of Logan and myself. I shifted my eyes to her as the tears fell from them.

"His stomach mom… Mom he can't be losing them… Please tell me he isn't? Please Mom?" I cried out to her. I already loved my daughter so much and can't lose them. Mom placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed before moving down to check on Logan.

"Logan honey I need to know how bad the pain is?" She asked. Logan tilted his head up at mom.

"Better, but still having cramps…" He said as he licked my arm. I smiled at that. My baby trying to calm me down when he was the one in pain, that's my love. I leaned down and kissed his head before looking back at mom.

"He said better but still having cramps." I told her though my tears. "Mom please tell me he and my girl are going to be ok?" she gave me a small smile as Carlos and James came to the floor. Carlos picked up Logan other paw and held it in his hands. James came and sat right next to me and placed his hands on Logan stomach and started rubbing as well. We all sat there giving comfort to Logan for about an hour. Logan had finally fallen asleep when Maggie came back with everyone following her. My eye shot up to this beautiful fuzzy black wolf running right towards Logan. She ran to him and then stopped to lick him awake. I felt Logan shift and then open his eyes up/

"Momma…"

(Logan POV)

I knew when I felt my stomach turn with pain my first thoughts went to my daughters. I couldn't lose them; I loved them already and just knew that Mother Moon couldn't take them from me. And I knew Kendall felt the same way when the tears come from his eyes. I wanted Kendall to know that everything would be ok but all I wanted was my momma. I needed her. I didn't know what to do. I know I am going to become a doctor but I am a wolf and just wanted my mother with me in this time. Once the pain was somewhat gone I knew I hadn't lose my girls I could still feel them within me. I sighed when I felt Kendall rub my ears. Carlos was holding at petting my paws with James hands on my stomach. I closed my eyes to sleep when I felt someone lick me and I knew who that was. She always had a very special lick. I opened my eyes up to see the one woman I wanted… "Momma…"

'My sweet heart…!" mom said as she came in and wrapped her head around my neck… As she pulled away I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I let them come like a dam had just broken.

"Mom I almost lost them… Please mom I can't do this as a wolf! Please, please have grandpa do it. I can't last the next two days like this… Please momma! I don't care about the pain that will come to me I just want my daughter safe…!" I was crying into my mom neck. I didn't care; I needed to change back… I watched as my mom moved and wrapped her head around me once more.

"Baby I should have told you about the babies and I am so sorry I didn't…" I pulled from my mother and could see the sadness within her eyes. I lifted my head up, looked into her eyes and then to my family standing in back of her. I could tell everyone was scared for me and my daughter and hell so was I.

"Mom its ok… I knew before everyone did. I have dreamed about them but mom… I can't stay like this, please… you know I can't." I told her as I looked to my grandfather. He nodded knowing what must be done. "Please just do it, I can take better care of myself and my girls in human form… Please?"

"My boy you know the pain that will come with this change. Your daughter won't be harmed but you will my boy. Are you sure this is want you want Logan?" My grandfather asked me. I looked to Kendall and then to my grandfather.

'Yes,"

"Logan what are you talking about and what pain?" Kendall asked me. As he did I could hear the worry in his voice, I watched as Grandpa turned to him.

"My boy there is a spell that will change a Harness back to a human before the Blood Moon passes. It is one of pure pain and horror but know one thing your daughters won't be harmed in this change from wolf to human."

"Baby you can't do this! We can make sure nothing like this happens again… Please Logan I can't watch you be in anymore pain." Kendall cried to me as he held me.

"Kendall I know babe but my wolf form isn't ready for this… My human form can take better care of myself. Now, please love I have to do this for our daughters." Kendall looked away and them back at me. HE knew we had to let this happen. Kendall leaned down and kissed my nose and I gave him a very weak smile.

"What's happening?" We all heard Carlos asked in a teary voice. No one would answer him and I knew he was getting scared. That is when Mama Knight walked towards him and pulled him into her arms. She knew what was to come.

"Hold me please…" I asked Kendall as Grandpa made his way towards me. Kendall wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "I am ready grandpa…" I told him as my eyes open to see my family come together in a circle. Mom walked right up to me and bit my neck letting me know that she would be right with me. Grandpa walked a few move steps until he was standing in front of me. He looked to me and I to him before he bit my nose… I flinched as my blood ran down my face, onto the floor. I watched as my blood formed a circle around my family.

"To the dead of night I call forth and a pond our sister moon to come and shin a pond your child of the night. Bring his heart and soul back to this night. Bring back the spirited that once held him tight…" As he spoke those words into the dead of night I could feel pain coming right to my body… I felt as my blood started to boil… I let out a howl that echoed around the room." Queen of the night and the damned give your child of the moon back his life, bring him back to the night and the day that once give him might…" With more words spoken I left the burning of my two souls crying out as one. I howled out once more as I felt a stabbing pain come though me… I felt as my body was being torn apart from the inside out. I felt Kendall hold on me tighten around me as my body started to flinch back and forth. "Blood of Harness release this child of your blood. Let his body be complete…" As my grandfather spoke those last words I felt the change coming forth. I felt the pain of my heart ripping from my body. I could feel my wolf crying out as his body is ripped from me…

"Fuck… Ahhh!" I screamed out in horror as my body was completing the change… I soon felt Kendall hands go throw my hair as he sweep the sweat from my face. He brought his hands my hair to my mouth and touched my lips before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to them. I slowly opened my eyes to see green ones looking down at me. My body was tried and in pain… I felt the chills that ran down my body. I was coved in cold sweat as my body began to freeze.

"Get me some blankets right now, someone…!" Kendall yelled out… "Logan sweetie opened your eyes again for me…" Kendall asked me as I felt warms come to my body. I opened then again and smiled. "Hi,"

"Hi back…" Was all I could say, I tried to push myself up but couldn't. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I throw my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head in his neck. Kendall tightens his grip about me and pulled me into a hug that I needed. His body warming me up, I soon felt someone hugging me from behind. I flinched as pain shot right throw me but I didn't care I was in the arms of the one I loved. I felt safe once more.

"I never in my life want to see you do through this again…" Kendall said as he pulled from me. I smiled and then looked down to see Carlos arms still around me. I was holding and wouldn't let go… I wanted to cry from the pain but couldn't because I didn't want to scare Carlos any more than what he was.

"Logan I love you! Don't ever scare us like that again." Carlos said as he pulled from me. I smiled at him and then seen my family standing there. Carlos moved as my mom came to me.

"Thank you," I told my grandfather who just nodded. I turn back to my mom and started crying. She put her head down and then hugged me. I threw my arms around her neck and just held her there. I didn't want to every let her go.

"You do know I am not leaving your side…" She said into my ear. I smiled because I didn't want her to. I wanted her here with me, at my side. I needed them all with me..


	19. Chapter 19

(Kendall POV)

I never had been this scared for anyone in my whole life. After what I had seen last night I never want to let Logan out of my sight. He is my life, my sun, my world and my soul. I don't know what I would have done if I ever lost him and our little girls he is carrying within him. I think I know I would go insane from the loss of my love. But here right now as we lay in this bed together he is snuggled up into my chest with my arms wrapped around him in the tightest grip I could hold on him. I am never letting him go. If I have to keep him in this bed with me all damn day I will to make sure he and our girls are safe I will. I smiled down at my love at he shifted in my arms. I could see that Logan was starting to wake and I couldn't say I wasn't happy. I wanted so badly to see his beautiful brown eyes. I laid there and watched as Logan eyes opened up to see me looking down at him.

"Hi…" Was all that came from that sweet voice of his, I leaned down to meet his eyes and put my hand and ran my finger across his jawline before pulling his face up to meet him. I smiled again before bring our lips together in a sweet and loving kiss. I felt Logan smile into the kiss before pulling away from me. There I saw that smile of would love until the day I would die. "I think that's a nice way of walking up." I moved my hand and ran it though his hair before I placed a kiss to his head.

"I knew you would like that." I said as I pulled Logan back to my chest. "You do know I am going to let you out of this bed, right?" That's when I felt Logan smiling into my skin.

"Oh really and how do you plan on keeping me here all day?" I didn't answer him instead I kissed him once more. That's when I felt Logan move and crawl on top of me. I ran my hands down his arms, across his chest to finally sit on his hips. Logan hands roamed up my body until they settled in my hair. Logan smiled and then pulled as I let out a moan. Logan pulled away again and kissed my nose. "I missed you so much…" Logan said with so much passion in his voice. I moved and sat up and pulled Logan in my lap and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you to babe… I know it's only been two days but damn, longest two days of my life." I smiled at him as I moved my hands up to rub his stomach. Logan looked down at my hands and then back to me with that stupid grin he does. "I still can't believe we are having kids my love." Logan smiled and came down to kiss my forehead, then my cheek, jawline before finally coming to my lips. I closed my eyes as his lips fall apond mine. After a few moments Logan pulled from me and just smiled and watched me.

"I know who would have thought that you and I would be ever having kids."

"Logan I heard what you told your mom last night about you knew before everyone else did. That you had been dreaming about our little girls." Logan closed his eyes and tried to hide his face in my neck. "Logan… Love?"

"Yes Kendall…" I wanted to laugh at him. Logan pulled from my neck and smiled at me and there were those damn eyes. I am so damn whipped to those eyes but I would never tell Carlos or James that because they always say I am. But I will never admit it…

"Baby is that why you wanted to have sex all last month and the month before because you know it would happen?" I asked as I looked into Logan eyes. He turned from me and looked around the room and anything else he could find other than me. I smiled and brought my hands to his face so he would look at me. "Logan look at me love."

"Maybe but I didn't heard you complaining about it either. And if I remember you were pushing me as well." I sat there just shocked I didn't have a comeback to what he said because he was right. I smiled, grabbed Logan, and pushed him down onto the bed. Logan looked up at me and shot me that Mitchell smile when I pulled away from him. "Smooth babe, very smooth…" I smiled and then attached my lips to Logan once more. Logan wrapped his legs around me and then nibbled on my ear before he licked me and pulled away… "Kendall…" I pulled away from Logan. I moved so Logan could move as well. Logan smiled at me before winking and jumping on me, pushing into the bed.

"Logie are you sure you want to be doing this? I mean after what happened last night?"

"Kenny I don't think kissing you will be a problem. I am not having sex for a few days sweetie, so kissing is good for me." I smiled at Logan before he pulls me into a very hot and sloppy kiss. Logan ran his hands down my body and under my short and smiled into the kiss before his fingertips ghost across my member. I threw my head back at the felling. I looked up at Logan and could see the lust in his eyes. Logan started to move down my body when he stopped, looked up and jumped off me and slammed the bedroom door opened. I knew where he was going. I got up and ran after him, I was going a good job at it until he slammed the bathroom door in my face.

"Shit…" I fell flat on my ass hold my head where the door had hit me. I could feel the headache coming already.

"Hmm big brother you know you turn the knob to open the door right?" Katie said laughing at me.

"Shut up Katie…" I held my hand out for her to help me up. She grabbed my hand and helped pull me to my feet.

"No Logan ran out of the bedroom. I was chasing him when he slammed the door in my face. I just wanted to make sure he was ok." I told Katie as I walked over to the sink so I could splash water onto my face. Once I did I turned around and put both my hands on the sink and waited for Logan to come out. That's when I saw Katie looking at me "What," I asked.

"So you and Logan were having some fun this morning?" I looked at Katie with a confused look on my face.

"Huh?" Then I saw Katie look down. I followed her eyes and then saw and quickly pulled a dish towel from the sink and covered myself up. That's when Logan opened the bathroom door and walked out holding a towel over his mouth.

"I hate this shit…" Logan narrowed his eyes at Katie and me and then I saw a grin creep to his face. "You know babe I can help you with that little problem of yours if you would like? I am feeling a lot better."

"Well now that you say that you do have a magical mouth." I said as Logan walked closer to me and grabbed my hand but made sure for his hand to brush up against my member. I see Katie look at us with a disgusting look on her face.

"Nasty! Like that's the first thing I want to hear in the mornings. Logan just go and fix his little problem and lets never talk about this ever again!" Logan and I just smiled and laughed at Katie.

"Well babe shall we?"

"I think we shall my love…" Logan said pulling me back to our room.

"Oh and keep the damn noise down!" Katie yelled from the kitchen.

"You know we can't baby sister!" I yelled back.

"That's because I am the best and I know how to please your brother needs." Logan yelled out so Katie could hear him.

"Oh my God shut up and got blow my brother! And ugh shut up!" Katie yelled as we both heard the front door slam. We both looked to one another and started laughing… After the laugher died down Logan and I looked to one another when he pulled me in for a kiss.

"God I love you. I don't think Katie is going to get the image out of her head for days now. Thank you for that…"

"Anything for you babe… So are we just going to stand out here and talk or are we going to…" I didn't let Logan finish that I picked him up, kicked the bedroom door opened and placed Logan on the bed and shut the door. I turned back and seen Logan lick his lips.

"Shorts off Sexy,"

(Logan POV)

I think I need a shower now and it might because of mine and Kendall fun a few minutes ago… But damn I enjoyed myself and I know Kendall did. I got off the bed and walked over to my closet and pulled some cloth out. I was making my way to the door when I stopped in front of the mirror and looked myself up and down for the first time since I found out I was with child. "Babe what's wrong?" Kendall asked me as he got off the bed and made his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around me "You're worried about how you're going to look?"

"I am going to be so fat…" I said with a pout on my face. Kendall looked at me though the mirror and smiled.

"Yup and it's all my doing. But babe look at it this way you can wear my clothes now and they won't look baggy on you. And beside babe you look sexy as hell wearing my stuff." I smiled when Kendall turned me around so I was facing him.

'Sexy Huh?" I asked throwing my arms around his neck. I must say I love moments like this. Just the two of us together like this. "So baby are you going to get dressed anytime soon or are just going to stand there naked, teasing me?"

"I don't know love what would you like me to do?" Kendall asked. Damn I could tell you I had a few ideas of a few things we could do together. I smiled at Kendall and ran my hands down his side when our bedroom door opens up.

"Morning honey…" We both turned our heads when we heard my mom's voice. She was standing there looking at us. Kendall looked down at himself and jumped behind me.

"Mom don't you knock?" I was upset for a few reasons, one: was because I wanted to mess around with Kendall and well that's the main reason.

"Well honey I would have it I could have. Boys we are going down to the beach to spend the day and I wanted to ask if you two were up to coming and to check on my baby boy."

"Mom I am doing fine, no pain this morning just more puking… And Kendall and I would love to come with ya. Just need a shower is all." Mom walked over to Kendall and me. I kneeled down so she could lick me. I smiled and kissed her nose. Mom shook her head and walked back to the door but before she left she turned around.

"Kendall I see why my son loves you… You have a nice looking ass." Mom said as she walked out the door. I laughed, turned around to see a very run Kendall.

"Don't say one word…" I was smiling from ear to ear. Kendall grabbed me and started pulling me into the hallway.

"Kendall you're still naked!"

"UGH!" Kendall dropped my hand and stormed back into the room. I just stood there laughing.

After mine and Kendall shower it was time to leave. I was really looking forwards to this last time we had planned on going I was changing. We were all in the car. Kendall was driving because Kendall told me I wasn't doing anything and I was glad about that. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and let the sun light hit my face. "Logs you feeling any better this morning any more pain?" Carlos asked from his seat in the back. I looked back and smiled at him.

"I am good only throw up once this morning, so yea I am very good." I know what had happened last night scared the hell out of everyone but it hit Carlos harder. That is one reason why I want to spend as much time as I can with them because once Kendall and I bond I am all his.

"So you two had fun this morning?" James asked, that's when I spit my drink out and started coughing.

"Love you alright over there?" Kendall asked as I looked at him and shook my head. I turned my head and seen Carlos and James smiling in the backseat and laughing.

"You heard us again?"

"We all heard you guys. You guys are loud during sex and foreplay… hey, I want to know what's so special about Logan and that mouth of his?" James asked. I turned beat red and moved as far as I could down into the seat.

'Well if you guys really want to know I can tell you… Because damn that boy…"

"Kendall!" I yelled out looking dead at him. Kendall looked at me with that damn sexy smile that he has. I was going to hit him when I felt something hit my stomach, that same damn feeling I always feel. And I knew why to. James damn body spray. "Kenny pull over and NOW, or I am puking on James!" Kendall slammed the brakes on and pulled over to the side of the road. I throw the door open and puked right there. "Ugh…" When I felt like I was done I slowly pulled myself back in the car and shut the door and placed my head in Kendall's lap.

"Better now love?" Kendall asked as he ran his hand through my hair. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. I was getting ready to something when that damn smell hit my nose again. I jumped up, grabbed Carlos water bottle from his hands and poured it all over James.

"Damn Logan! What the hell was that for?" James yelled at me as he jumped up from the water.

"To wash that damn smell off you… That's all I can smell and its getting me sick." I said as I heard Carlos and Kendall laughing from the side.

"You didn't have to spill water on me. I could have opened the window."

"Speaking of opening a window, Roll it down now," I yelled right as James started to roll his down. I jumped in the back and puked out the window as I sat in James lap.

"This is going to be a fun day! Let's bet on how many times Logan pukes today!" Carlos said. I pulled my head inside and launched for Carlos. "Ahhh,"


	20. Chapter 20

(Kendall POV)

Thank God we finally made it to the beach only an hour later because of someone. I looked around until I found a parking spot and pulled in, turned the car off and made a mad dash to get the hell out of the car. It wasn't because of Logan throwing up either. We had to stop because Logan was craving ice cream. So everyone wanted something and Carlos being Carlos got four chili cheese hot dogs with onions on then. It wasn't long until he started burping and let's just say they were nasty. But what shocked me was Logan wasn't to bother by it. "Thank God, Air!" James yelled out as he jumped out of the backseat. Logan was soon right behind him. I smiled as I turned and see them. He was bent over. Seeing that man bent over like that was so damn hot but right not wasn't the time to think about that. I walked over to Logan and placed my hand on his back.

"Babe you ok love? Not going to puke are we? Because I only said five times and your already up to three. Babe you know I have to win this." Logan leaned back up, gave me those eyes. You know the ones and he even growled at me showing his teeth.

"I see how much you care about winning a damn bet then making sure the father of your children and love of your life is ok." Logan growled at me with that little smirk on his face. That boy could never be mad at me for nothing.

"Yea babe you know me." I told him with a wink in my eye. That earned me a punch in the arm.

"Hey why is Logan punching you?" Carlos asked as he came walking up to us. I can't believe he was still eating those damn hot dogs. We all looked at him and seen he had chili running down his face. That's our Carlos for you.

"Carlos I love you but get the hell away from me! The onion smell is making me sick!" Logan yelled at him when I see Carlos walking closer to Logan.

"Not fair Carlos you can't make him throw up! That was rule one dude!" I said as I turned and smiled at Logan. You could tell from his eyes that he was getting mad. I smiled and left Carlos said walking right up to my baby and threw my arms over him, kissing his cheek.

"Suck up…" Logan said giving me a kiss on my lips. He tasted like ice cream. Damn it now I want ice cream. Well more like Logan covered in ice cream from head to toe so I can lick him clean. "Carlos what number did you say?" Logan wonderful voice drew me out of my ice creamed thoughts of Logan.

"Seven but I mixed it up a little bit. I can't tell you what Kendall and I talked about. It would be breaking the rules." Logan rolled his eyes and left Carlos and I to walk over towards James. James gave Logan a smirk look and for some reason I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Shit, here comes the jealously again.

"Logan since you're not feeling well would you like a ride down to the beach?" James asked him. My mouth just drooped. That dick I am going to kill him. I thought to myself. Logan looked towards me and gave me a wink and then a little evil grin.

"Sure why not… I mean if I don't have to walk then I don't want to." James shot me a look then bent down so Logan could hop on his back.

"Hey baby!" I yelled out. Logan turned me and smiled before he and James started for the beach.

"Well since you and Carlos are betting on me I am mad at you so, Ha suck it!" he yelled out. "James take me to the BEACH!" Logan said pointing towards the water. I just stood there and watched them both walk into the sun. This just shocked the hell out of me. Just wait until tomorrow no one will be touching my Logie-Bear. I felt Carlos touch my arm so I turned around with a pout on my face.

"You're in the dog house tonight my brother!"

"Shut up..!" I pushed Carlos away from me as he started laughing. I walked back to the car and grabbed our stuff and followed James and Logan down to the beach to meet the rest of the family.

(Logan POV)

James and I were half way down the beach when I tapped his should tell him to stop and let me down. "James I made my point you can put me down now." James moved his arms and let me down. I stood there and then walked to stand right next to him.

"You do know Kendall isn't happy right?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yea I know but that's what he gets. He and Carlos shouldn't have betted on how many times I am going to puke today. Don't worry when he gets to us I will make it up to him." I told James. I made my point and he learned his lesion and besides I am starting to miss him already. James and I were standing there before James broke the mood.

"So Logan…. Tell me, how do you really feel about all this? You know becoming a father?" I looked down at my stomach and ran my hands over it before looking back up at James.

"You really wanted to know? I am scared shitless! I knew this was going to happen but James I was kind of hoping this would have happened after I became clan leader. But then in a good way I am still excited that it happened now. I am still hidden from her and the O'Neil's. So I know that my daughters will be born safe. I don't have to worry about the battling clan coming for Kendall and our girls anytime soon."

"Mm Logan I am kind of lost here. Who is she and the O'Neil's?" I had forgotten James and Carlos didn't know anything about that. And wait neither did Kendall. That is one part of our family we didn't really tell people about. I took a deep breath.

"James you can't tell anyone and by that I mean Kendall. He doesn't need to know about this right now." The look on James face I knew he was thinking about it.

"Ok Logan only if it isn't that bad." I just nodded my head in understanding.

"James, Kendall already knows that when I was born that I was stolen by the battling clan and died."

"What? You died?" James asked with stockiness in his voice.

"Yes I DIED James! Now please shut up and let me finish my story… What was I saying? Oh yea, the blood of the O'Neil brought me back. The O'Neil are vampires and so their immortal. James she, well her name is Victoria and she was a young girl at the time. She was the one that was sent to take me. Grandpa and a few of the other elders found me dead. They tapped her and used her blood to save me. And in doing so Victoria are… Well we are bonded in that way. We share the same blood now. James she has been hunting me ever since then. I can feel when she is near. We can feel each other pain. She can't find me right now but when I clam leadership of our clan she will be able to. The spell that hides me from her will be un done. In time she will do everything in her powers to kill me and my family and bring an end to this blood battle." I finished and just stood there waiting for James to say something, anything at all.

"Logan, damn dude how can you not tell Kendall all of this? Some vampire chick is trying to kill you!" James yelled at me. I shook my head. I knew he was going to have a meltdown, but hell this is my life.

"James calm down. It's nothing really. I have been dealing with this forever. It's just part of my life and who I am."

"How can you be so damn clam Logan?" I looked out to the ocean as the waves crashed into the sand. I smiled and then turned back to see James still watching me.

"James easy, I am going to kill her first. It isn't that hard to kill a vampire. I have done it before." I told James this to calm him down. If he knew the truths he would run and tell Kendall. And Kendall can know just yet that if Victoria or I kill one another we both will meet that same fate. I looked at James and no movement. He was frozen ye again. I waved my hands in front of him and still nothing "James…" I grabbed his shoulders and stated to shake him but damnit… I was going to grab him again when he scared the hell out of me.

"You killed a vampire!" He yelled causing me to jump and lose my balance causing me to fall onto the ground. James smiled and laughed at me before giving me a hand to help pull me up. "Sorry Lo, but what did you do? Put a stake through its heart?" I smiled I wanted to laugh at that, Stupid movies.

"Yea that's what I did while I was a wolf. No, see you break their necks. You bite down on that little vein in the middle of their necks until their dead and then rip their heart out. The heart of a vampire is one of the best things in the world! It tastes amazing!" James raised an eyebrow at me, I just smiled.

"Remind me never to piss you off anymore." James told me as we were getting ready to leave this spot and head to the water when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me. I knew who arms those were and I smiled wide.

"Not getting away from me this time!'" I smiled again and looked back to see Kendall, He had picked me up bride style and I must say I was loving it. "I don't care if you're mad at me. I am not letting you down until we get to mom and the others. And then again I might never let you go babe.

"Ok my sexy love. Bring me to the beach blankets!" I told Kendall. He let a big smile shin though his lips before he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss before we pulled apart. I looked back and seen a sad look creep into Carlos face. "Los what's wrong there buddy?"

"I feel so left out right now. I wanted to be carried too." Kendall and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was too cute some times. We saw James walk over to him and picked him. Carlos let out a girly scream before he started laughing. Kendall and James carried us the rest of the way which really wasn't that fair. I wish it would have been. I love being carried by Kendall. His arms always make me feel safe and I love that feeling. Once we made the turn we all saw Maggie running towards us at full speed. She kept running until she jumped Carlos and James making them both hit the sand. I smiled and laughed. Kendall shook his head and kept walking until we were right by our moms.

"What happened?" Mom asked me.

"Nothing momma, Kendall just felt like carrying me that's all. Mom I am fine. Really, no worries" Kendall finally put me down and then fell over right next to his mom.

"Damn babe your getting heavy…" Kendall told me as he rolled back over to face me and then let that stupid shit eating grin come to his face. Momma Knight was going to hit him. You could see it in her eyes and I was happy.

"Heavy? I am getting heavy? Well if someone could have kept it in his pants then maybe I wouldn't be getting heavy!" Kendall just smiled at me. I wasn't mad but you see Kendall and I haven't really play fought in a while and I missed it. Hey and besides it run picking a fight with Kendall.

"Well I wasn't the one that kept bugging me about it and pulling me into bathrooms, closest and tables!" Kendall raised his voice as me and sat up. I wanted so much to just grab him and start kissing him and God so much more… Shit here we go the shoes are gone and now I am left with wanting sex all the time again.

'Hey the table was your idea if I remember! You were so much in a hurry we couldn't make it to the couch of even the bedroom." I said as I slid closer to Kendall running my hands up his leg. Kendall looked dead at me and I knew he was going to break very soon.

"Hold up one minute! I am not the one that likes to have sex around the house and in weird places. Gustavo desk is one of them. I tried so hard to stop you but you kept on bugging me not to." I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew damn well the whole desk idea was his and his alone. Ok he wanted to play dirty then fine let's play dirty.

"Ok were playing this way? That's fine… Momma Knight Do you remember about a few weeks ago when you came home late from your girls night out?"

"Yes I do sweetie…" I looked back and seen the fear in Kendall eyes. He was getting upset and any minute now he was going to try and stop me.

"Logan stop right now. I am done playing this game. He was fun and all but stop it now." I just smiled at him.

"No you asked for this and now I am going to let everyone know about Kendall Knights little fetish." I was about to tell everyone when Kendall leaped over and put both hands over my mouth to stop me. I was pulling at his hands when he stood us both up and started dragging me to the water.

"Kendall let him go!" Mama Knight yelled out.

"NO you don't understand I can never let him go! He needs to be washed out to sea!" Kendall yelled back to his mom. Once we were in the water he let me go, turned me around and slammed his lips to mine in one of the best kisses I have had in a while. I got so lost into his kiss I didn't even feel that we were going further into the sea until we finally broke apart.

"You dick head," Kendall just smiled at me and started to lean back into me when Maggie and Carlos heads popped up from the water.

"None of that now, we are here to have some fun. Not Kendall and Logan fun." Carlos said before he swam away. Kendall and I watched him and shook our heads. I looked down and seen Maggie started to swim away too but I pulled her tail and she growled at me.

"Ouch, Logan?"

"Tell him Maggie today… and if not I will do it myself."

"Ooo, giving orders already I see?" Maggie told in in her little mocking voice before she splashed me and Kendall before she swam away.

"Oh baby I love when you get all bossy!" Kendall said. I looked at him and then started to swim away but before I did I made sure to splash him in the face.

We swam for about an hour before I got tired. Once that was done we came to lie down on our beach blanket. Not long after that Carlos joined us. My mom and Mama Knight were sun bathing, Grandpa was doing something down by the beach. I don't know and Kevin was avoiding us like always. Kendall was lying down and I had my feet across him the same as Carlos. Not too far down the beach was James. He and Maggie were lying in the sun. 'So what's up with Kevin?" Carlos asked.

"He is still pissed about the other night. He still can't get over the fact that I was born with the mark of the Harness and that one day I will lead the clan into a new light. Some old shit as always." I told him as I rested my head on Kendall chest.

"Hey what are those marks on his back? I saw he had some very deep cuts running down his whole back?" Right after Carlos told me that I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I knew Kendall saw because he lean up making me move. He knew I did something.

"Logan you did that didn't you when I was in the shower?" I could see Kendall eyes. He was upset with me and that he didn't approve what I done. But come on it needed to be done. Kevin needs to know his place in this clan and I will damn well show him it.

"Logan? Really you did that?" Carlos asked me as well.

'Yes I did. He needs to learn his place in this clan and not to challenge me. I will not be disrespect by other members of this clan. I am to lead our family and I won't deal with him of anyone else that poses a threat. I will cast them out or…" I stopped myself when I see Kendall and Carlos. "Look guys I am sorry it's just you don't understand. I have to be strong for my family and clan. It's the only way to keep everyone safe."

"Its all ok Logan, I understand." Carlos came and gave me a hug and then I felt his hands move down and reach behind me.

"Hey Carlos watch the hands man!"

"Hey don't be touching my man Carlos. That's my job!" Kendall yelled out with a smile on his face.

"Dude not my thing… I was reaching for this." Carlos lifted his hands up to show us the crab he had. Kendall and I both looked to one another and then back to the crab in Carlos hand. He knew what we were thinking at that moment. We all looked towards James.

'You do know it's still prank James week right?" I told them as I stood up. Kendall and Carlos both gave me evil grins. I held my hands out to both of them. We found a few more crab and then made out way over to James slowly. He was out cold. "Shh don't wake Maggie up."

"What area boys?" Kendall asked as he got his phone ready. Carlos got an evil look on his face and I knew where he wanted to place the crabs. Carlos and I both leaned down and hover the crabs over his nipples why we waited for Kendall. He winked at us as he moved the crabs about James chest until they latched on. It didn't take long before James jumped up and started screaming.

"What the fuck? Ahhh!" James was jumped around trying to pull them off when he turned around and seen us standing there laughing. Maggie jumped up as well when James stepped on her. "Get them off!"

'Nice nipple rings James!" Kendall yelled out before he narrowed his eyes at us. That was the moment we took off towards the beach.

"You bitches are so dead when I catch up!"


	21. Chapter 21

(Kendall POV)

I must say this day couldn't be better than it is at this moment. The sun is sitting and I am here lying down with my baby in my arms as we are watching the sun go down. His body wrapped up in mine. I could stay like this for the rest of my life, just Logan and I together nothing else in this world. Just the two of us together, I smiled and then moved my hands down to rest of Logan stomach. "You love it don't you?" I smiled at Logan voice. I looked down at my beautiful boyfriend smiling up at me.

"Yea I do Logan. I never thought this could happen. I won't lie, I was shocked and scared at first but now I am of the happiest man alive. Logan we are having kids, I am going to be a father. Life can't get any better." I watched as Logan got up, turned around and faced me. I pulled him closer so his legs were on either side of me.

"I know one way our lives could be better…" I smiled at my baby as I brushed a piece of hair away from his face so I could see his wonderful brown eyes. Logan smiled at me and leaned into my touch.

"So Logan, what would that be my love?" I asked leaning in closer to Logan. We were only inches away from each other lips. Logan let a little smile escape from his lips before he spoke.

"Well you know since we will be bonded in life though the Harness curse I was maybe thinking that we should just…" I cut Logan off with my lips on his. I knew where this was going I will be damned if he ask me first. That isn't going to happen. No way… I pulled from Logan, backed up and smiled at him as I grabbed his hands in mine. Logan just looked at me with this confused look in his eyes. I just let a little laugh out before I moved again so I was kneeling down in front of him. I lifted Logan hands that were still in mine and placed a soft kiss a pond them. "Kendall what are you doing?

"Logan shut up you are going to ruin this moment up." I told Logan as I looked into his eyes and there I could see my life with him.

This was a perfect. The sun was just going down the sky was filled with colors of pinks and yellows. I need to do this now so he would always remember this wonderful moment. "Logan I have loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You have been my best friends for years and a lover. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our little girls. I want our family to be everything to us. I want our love to be everything. I want you to be everything. So Logan, will you marry me and spent the rest of your life with me?" I asked. I sat there and watched Logan he had tears coming down his face. He didn't answer me all he did was leaped forwards knocking us both onto the ground. I smiled before he pulled me into a kiss. "So?"

"Yes you dork! I will marry you!" I smiled again and grabbed Logan and pulled him back into a kiss. Best moment of my life so far. We kissed one more time before we pulled apart only to stare into each other eyes. "So babe what brought this one?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious right now?

"Logan weren't you going to ask me the same thing?" Logan sat up, looked at me then busted into laugher. So confused right now, I leaned up so I was sitting in front of Logan. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Love I was going to ask you if you wanted to get an apartment together before the girls were born so we could have more room." I just laughed.

"Well I guess mine was better then?" I told Logan with a wink. He just looked down and shook his head. I watched him, then grabbed him, pushed him down onto the ground and started kissing him. I started on his neck first before I started to make my way down his shoulder. "You know Logan we haven't fouled around on the beach in a very long time." I said as I ran my hands down his legs.

"I know…" Logan said with that look in his eyes. Before I knew what had happened. Logan was on top of me, kissing me. I felt his hands move to my shorts as he kissed lips. Thank you blood moon I said to myself as I felt Logan hands moving across my member.

"God I can't wait until we bond…if you like this already, wow…" Logan lifted his head up, smiled at me before is slid down my body. He looked up and winked at me before pulling my shorts down. He ran his tongue alone the tip before sliding it down.

"You think this is something just wait…" Logan told me before he took me into his mouth. I closed my eyes as I felt him drag his teeth along my member. I always wanted to ask where he learned to do have the things that he does and thank them for teaching him. Because damn that boy knew how pleasure someone. I grabbed Logan hair and pulled. I felt him smile. I opened my eyes and thought I seen a shadow behind us but I don't know.

"Lo… Mm babe…" I moaned out when we both heard voices.

"Wow now I know what's so special about Logan mouth." Logan and I heard that and then someone laughing. I sat up to fast causing Logan to choke. We hit our heads, as I grabbed for my shorts trying to cover myself up. Logan looked up, and then dropping his head and tried to hide himself on the side of me. "Well this is something I never want to see gain."

"What do you guys want?" I yelled out. I wasn't happy about James and Carlos showing up. I see Logan so I moved my hand to his back letting him know that it was going to be ok.

"So Logan where did you learn how to do that with your tongue?" James asked in that damn cocky voice of his. That pissed me off. I went to open my mouth when I felt Logan move to sit up.

"You would love to know because you know no one will ever be able to pleasure you like I do Kendall." Logan spat out. I just sat there with my mouth open.

"Damn babe where did that come from?" I asked. That was so damn hot. James stood there looking at us before he just rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, we are getting ready to leave so we thought we would come and let you two know but Carlos and I can leave you guys here to finish…"

"Yea why don't you two finish up here, we don't want to hear all the moaning and other sex noise you two do." Carlos told us with a huge smile in his face. I looked at Logan and then back to my friends.

"Fine with me I was just getting into thing so go…" I smirked when Logan told James and Carlos. Boy Logan does know the right things to say to make those to uncomfortable. They rolled they eyes at us and started to walk away.

"Just meet us at the car when you two are done." James yelled back to us. I turned to Logan who was sitting there with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you…"

"I know baby…" I told Logan as he jumped me.

(James POV)

Never in my life time do I want to see that again. That is an image that is going to take weeks to leave my mind. Carlos and I were walking back to the car. He was smiling as wide as his lips would allow. "What are you so happy about?" I asked as we stopped." Carlos turned to me and smiled again.

"I think Maggie likes me." I had a feeling about that. I mean when she got here she was all over him. Even when she changed she still was. I am glad to. Carlos needs someone in his life other than myself and the guys.

"So what makes you think she is into you Los?" Carlos face lit up when I asked.

"Well for starters when she got her she gave me a very long hug. She hasn't left me alone and when she turned we have been playing together. Then she has been licking on me nonstop. And earlier we swam by Logan and Kendall. Logan stopped her and told her something and since then she have been hitting me with her tail and biting on me."

"Oh doggie flirting, Carlos I do think she is into you. So I think tomorrow when everyone turns back you should ask her out."

"You think I should? I don't want to be pushy or anything." I smiled and walked closer to Carlos and threw my arm around him.

"Yes my friend I think you should." Carlos and I talked a bit more about Maggie waiting for Logan and Kendall to come back and it was taking forever. "How does it take to give someone a damn blow job?" I asked Carlos will really no one. I was getting tired and hungry. Carlos just laughed at me. I was going to tell Carlos something when we see Logan, Kendall, mama Knight, Maggie and Mrs. Mitchell walking our way. Logan walked right up to us and smiled.

"Did you miss us?" Kendall asked with that stupid look on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Had fun Logan?" Carlos asked. I just shook my head. I didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"As a matter of fact I did, loved every minute of it." Logan said leaning into Kendall shoulder. God the next six months are going to kill me. I heard what was to happen and God help us. Kendall and Logan are already close and damn. This is going to be fun to explain to everyone. Wait a minute, they never told Kelly or Gustavo. Oh this is going to be fun.

(Logan POV)

I couldn't tell you how happy I am right now. Kendall asks me to marry him. I didn't expect this at all but I am happy that it happened. Kendall and I were walking back to the beach hand in hand when he stopped me. "Kendall what is wrong love?" the moon light was hitting him perfect. His face was shining and his eyes were glowing with the redness of the moon.

"Nothing is wrong babe. I just wanted to give you this." Kendall pulled out the chain that hung around his neck. I know what it was, his grandfather wedding ring. His grandmother had giving it to him the day her husband died. She told Kendall to give it to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and for some reason when she told him that she was looking right at me. Kendall kneeled down on his knees again and took my hand and then slid the ring on my finger. I could feel the tears coming down my face.

"I hate crying and now my body is all messed up and you're making it worse, making me want to cry again." Kendall stood up and brought me into a hug.

"Wimp…" Kendall whispered into my ear. I pushed him back. He was grinning at me so I slapped the side of his head. "baby I was joking…"

"I know but that was for earlier today… The bet?"

"Hey speaking of that? You haven't thrown up since this morning." Kendall had to say it. I was feeling fine until he had to say something. I guess I was so busy with other things my body just didn't want to make me throw up. But right now I could feel it coming back up. I pushed Kendall away from me, bent down and puked… "I take that back." I wiped my mouth on Kendall shirt and then smiled at him. "Nice baby really nice.

"You're welcome my love." I told him as Kendall shook his head and grabbed my hand. We started waking back to the car when we see my mom, Maggie and Mama Knight.

"Hello boys," Mama Knight said to us as she came closer. We all walked back to the car together. That's when I see James and Carlos leaning on the car waiting for us to get back. I smiled and walked right up to Carlos.

"Did you miss me?" Kendall asked them. I could see James was pissed. I knew he didn't want to wait but come on. Kendall and I had to celebrity our engagement.

"Had fun Logan?" I heard Carlos ask me. I wasn't going to say anything to them but when I see James face I knew I had to.

"As a matter of fact I did, loved every minute of it." I told them walking back to the car. I was getting tired and all I wanted to do was to go home and snuggle under the blankets with Kendall holding me. I watched as Kendall went to the driver side door to open it when Mom voice called out stopping us both.

"Kendall you're not going home with him tonight." Kendall and I both turned to my mom.

"What?" We said together. Everyone heads turned towards us. I walked over to my mom.

"And why can't Kendall come home with me tonight?" Mom just looked at me.

"You forget everything don't you? Logan I have told you about the night before someone bonds? You and Kendall must be apart from each other." I stood there as the story came back to me. I didn't want to be apart from him. I needed him with me tonight. I didn't want to let him go. Damn I am being clingy.

"What is the big deal if Logan and I are together tonight?" Kendall asked my mom. She turned to him and eyed him. "What?"

"Kendall honey it makes the bond more powerful. Honey you and Logan have to do this." Mom said as she walked over to him and licked his hand. I knew she was right but I still didn't want to do this. Kendall and I just looked to one another.

"I don't want to do this…" Kendall was pouting when he said that. I put my head down and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around and I did the same. We held onto each other for as long as we could.

"Me either baby but they right. We have to do this." Kendall let me go as I still held onto him.

"Logan if anything happens to you and the girl, I want to be there"

"Sweetie Logan will be fine. We will make sure nothing happens to him or the girls." Mama Knight said. I pulled away from Kendall right as my mom came up to us.

"Logan baby its time." I smiled at her and then leaned over to kiss Kendall. It was a sweet and nice kiss at first until Kendall pulled me closer and shoved his tongue down my throat. I melted into the kiss. I didn't want to stop and I knew Kendall didn't either.

"Stop this right now!" James yelled out. Kendall and I smiled and then pulled apart to see James. Carlos was laughing. Both our mom just looked at us.

"What is so funny?" Mama Knight asked. I praying that no one would say anything about what they saw but I was wrong like always. Everyone in this damn family loves to talk about Kendall and my sex life.

"James and I walked in on Logan giving Kendall a blow job earlier.

"Carlos!" Kendall, James and myself screamed at him. Mama Knight closed his eyes and my mom shook her head.

"Ok we have had this talk before. No one needs to know what Kendall and I do when we are alone"

"You mean what you do to Kendall." Carlos said. That was it. I left Kendall side and slapped Carlos in the back of the head then turn back around to Kendall walking up to me. He smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me one last time.

"I don't want you to go." I told him as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I don't either love. I don't want to be away from you and hey besides I sleep better when you're next to me." I was going to give Kendall one more good-bye kiss when someone grabbed me and pulled me away.

"That's it we are never going to get out of here." James yelled as he started to pull me away from Kendall. I reached out to grab Kendall hands when he got bitten on the butt by Maggie.

"I love you Logie!" Kendall yelled out to me as I placed in the back seat of the car. I rolled down the window and yelled back.

"I love you too sweet heart! Don't let grandpa never you at all tonight!" I saw the confused look on his face. He had no idea what I was talking about and that was a good thing in his case.

"What?" Kendall yelled back to me as we drove away. I sat back in the seat with a sad look on his face. I looked to the front and seen Carlos looking back at me.

"After the bonding we are never going to get you two apart are we?" I just laughed because he had no idea what was really going to happen. Kendall and I hate being apart now and I am pregnant, wow. This is going to be one hell of a ride. I smiled back at Carlos.

"Nope, hey I want Mexican!" Carlos just smiled at me. We both could see James shaking his head. "Please Jamie, you don't want me and your little nieces to stave now do you?" James let out a sigh"

"Please, please, please James. Logan is right and you know it." James smiled and we knew we had him.

"Fine," James groaned out.

"Yes," Carlos and I both yelled out.

We were leaving the beach when I turn around to look back. I let out a chuckle then looked down at my hand to see that ring on my finger. Carlos must have heard me because he looked back and tapped my knee. I looked up and gave me a little smile.

"Logan what is wrong buddy?"

"Nothing at all…" I looked down one more time and ran my thumb over the ring and smiled. I was engaged to Kendall Knight, we were expecting three little girls and we were going to bond tomorrow night. Life was perfect nothing could ruin this more me. My life was complete now. Well not yet I was still hungry and wanted Mexican.


	22. Chapter 22

(Kendall POV)

Ok this sucked big time. Here I am sitting under a blanket watching the stars alone. It would be nice if Logan was here next to me but nope that wasn't going to happen. You know someone could have told me this four days ago that Logan and I would have to spend this night alone. I know I may sound winey right now but everything changed when Logan and I found out about the girls. I am worried sick about them. This is hard for me. I know I told Logan that I was ok but I am not. I am scared out of my mind right now. How are we going to explain this to everyone one? I can't keep Logan locked in the apartment for nine months. Then again I don't even know how long he will be pregnant. I am so damn confused right now. I groaned out and leaned back so I could lay down when I see a shadow coming my way. He was Mrs. Mitchell. She came and sat right down next to me. "You're scared?" I turned towards her and tried to smile. She knew he just as well as Logan does.

"Yes, big time. I am scared and confused all at the same time and you all know that isn't good for me."

"You want to know about Logan and the girls? How all of this came to be?" Damn she was spot on. Logan is just like his mom in every way and that's good and bad thing.

"Yes I do. Mrs. Mitchell I know this is a blessing and I am very happy about that but what I needed to know is more…" That is when I felt another present walking towards me. I turned my head and see Grandpa Harness. "Thank God I am going to get some answers now." He came and sat on the other side of me. "So do I get another Harness story?" I smiled at him as I asked. He watched me and shook his head.

"My boy I guess you do."

"Ok but first can you two come sit closer to me. I am cold." I only had one little thin blanket to keep me warm. If Logan were here we could find a way to stay warm. I watched as Mrs. Mitchell came closer to me. She then laid down with her head on my legs. God her fur was warm. Just like Logan's. I guess another thing he got from her.

"Better sweetie?" She asked and I just nodded my head because it was. I was warming up. "ok dad now that Kendall is better you may start."

"There have been told stories in our family for centuries about two souls there were taken from one another to early in life. Those souls were bound to one other and in dead have been searching for their mate. One of those lost souls were reborn into a white wolf. That is one of the reasons why Logan was fawned over. He is one of those souls, only the second white wolf born into the clan. I knew from the start that the day he was brought into this world that he would carry one of those lost souls. That is the main reason why he was to be taken from us. When Logan was to meet his mate and those sparks were to be felt within he and his mate. That person would be the other whom carried the second lost soul, the missing piece. My boy you and Logan were meant to be together in this life and the past. Those little girls that my grandson is carrying are meant to be born.

"So I am his missing piece?" In a way I already knew that. I have always known that. Logan and I were together in a difference life just by the way we kissed and made love. It was if we have done it thousands of times before.

"Yes that is why Mother Moon has blessed Logan and you with those little girls. Kendall your daughters will bring this clan into a new beginning and a new order to this clan with Logan as clan leader." Grandpa Harness paused before he said more. "Kendall my boy there is something Joanna and I haven't told you." Ok what else can happen now? The love of my lift is a werewolf and is pregnant so I don't see what else can happen.

"And what would that be?"

"After you and Logan are boned you will be able to change." I sat there for a moment thinking about what they said.

"Wait, what?" I felt Mrs. Mitchell get up and leave my side. She was now standing by her father. I tried to let the words come out but I was speechless… I didn't know what to say? "By change you mean turn?"

"Let me guess my son didn't tell you? That boy, sometimes…Kendall it is because he will become clan leader one day. He like my father are the only ones that came turn a human into a wolf. I know this is hard for you to understand but once he bits you during the bonding you will forever be changed. The clan leader's mate must have the blood of the Harness within them to help rule over the clan, to keep the blood line alive." I just sat there. I didn't expect to hear all of that. Ok so Logan is going to tune me into a wolf. Why I am ok with this?

"Ok so let me get this straight. My boyfriend soon to be husband is going to bit me during the blood moon because of what is to come in his life and change me into a wolf?"

"Pretty much so my son, that's how everything works. You and Logan will lead this clan together as one and both gain the power of the Harness." Grandpa Harness said. I just shook my head.

"Ok then…" I know I should be freaking out about this but I am not. I am kind of excited about all this. Logan and I will be able to raise our girls together and I won't be so left out on this whole wolf thing. I looked around because I feel someone eyes on me. I see Mrs. Mitchell looking at me.

"Husband," She asked me. I just smiled.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that I asked Logan to marry me out on the beach today and he said yes."

"Yea sweetie I think you forgot that part." Mrs. Mitchell said. She walked up to me and gave me a big ole wet lick on the face." Just wait until tomorrow when I change back. You think that was bad, just wait hugs will be coming your way."

"You're going to hug me and never let me go right?"

"You know it sweetie."

Mrs. Mitchell and I stayed up for a while longer just talking. Grandpa Harness had taken everyone else out on a hunt. Logan mom and I talked and talked about everything and anything until my phone started ringing. I picked it up and see Logan face on the screen. So I answered it and put it on speaker.

"Heyyyyy…."

"Hi babe…" God it felt so great to hear this wonderful voice on the other end. I know it's only been a few hours but I miss him.

"Listen babe I don't have long to talk… I love you and miss you. Babe I mean I really miss you. I feel like I am missing a part of me and for some reason I just needed to hear your voice." Logan had told me. He was whispering the whole time and this worried me.

"Babe I feel the same way you do. I want you here with me and its killing me not to have you here in my arms. You should see the stars right now. Perfect like you and I am sitting here all by myself."

"I bet they are nice Kendall… God I need to see you right now. It feels like I am being torn from you and its killing my heart." I wanted to cry as he told me those words. I was going to tell him something when I heard Logan scream his girly little scream.

"Found you now give us the phone Logan." I head James telling Logan.

"No! now back off James before something happens to you. I wouldn't mess with me right now." Logan growled out.

"Logan give us the phone and no one gets hurt." Carlos voice came though the line. I could see it now. Logan in the closet, James and Carlos trying to grab him, I knew something was going to happen and I was right.

"Never…" I head Logan yell out then I heard something fall. James and Carlos yell. "Baby got to go… Love you. Oh James and Carlos might not be living when you come back." Then I heard a dial tone. I just smiled to myself and looked to Mrs. Mitchell. Then it hit me. I wanted to cry.

"Why do I feel like my heart is broken after hearing his voice? Is this how I am going to feel after the bonding if were apart?"

"Yes Kendall but 10 time's worse. The reason why you two feel this was already is because of those little girls. In a way you two have already bonded. Those little girls can feel that you two are apart now and it hurts them. They may be very tiny right now but they can feel you and Logan. Sweetie this bonding is going to be difference then the other for the simple fact that Logan is already pregnant. Your bond will be stronger."

"This night needs to hurry up. I miss Logan and I think he might really hurt James and Carlos tonight.'

"I think you might be right. You know it is still the blood moon. Logan may have changed back but the wolf is still apart of him." I smiled at Mrs. Mitchell. She was right. I was getting tired and want to sleep this night away. I guess Mrs. Mitchell could tell because she got up, licked me and then walked away. "Get some sleep sweetie. Tomorrow night everything changes." She told me as she walked out into the moon light. I yawn and got under the blanket when my phone went off again. It was a text message from Carlos.

**(Your boyfriend is nut! He has gotten James and me trapped in the bathroom. Your mom and Katie won't help us either.)** I read the text and started laughing. I knew Logan being the way he is this week he was going to do something like this.

**("What did you two do to piss him off this time?") **

**(Well James started it! Logan was bitching about you not being here and you see James might have said some stuff and then Logan just went off the deep end. He grabbed the phone and called you… You heard the yelling and IDK! He is crazy!)** I read what Carlos wrote and smiled again. He and James didn't understand what was going on with Logan and I. I know how I felt. I could only imagine how Logan does right now. This has to be harder on him than me. I wish I could be with him right now but I do understand way we can't and it hurts.

**(Well it was nice knowing you guys. Love ya! Haha)** I turned my phone off, closed my eyes and let my thoughts go to Logan and our little girls. Then I thought about all the things Logan could be doing to the guys and laughed.

(Logan POV) Moring of the bonding

Today was the day! Kendall and I are going to be bonded to one another and be one! And it's about damn time to. These four days have taken way to damn long. I rolled over to an empty spot in our bed. I missed Kendall so much and no one understand what I was going through. I had tried to explain it to James and Carlos last night but still they didn't understand. I knew why I was feeling this way to. It was because of the girls. Kendall and I made them together and they can feel he isn't here, he isn't with us. They need him just has must as I need him. I know the girls are only this tiny little peanuts but I am still and Harness and so our girls and they need their father with them. I wanted to stay in this bed all day and sleep until the night comes but I know I can't. I have to get up. I didn't want to have to deal with what had happened last night. I might have gone a little crazy and scared the shit out of the guys. And they ended up locking themselves in the bathroom. Well I guess I shouldn't have went off on them showing my teeth and claws, trying to eat them. It wasn't the best idea but they had it coming. I sigh and then turned over on my back so I could lay down for a bit more… "Fuck not again!" I leaped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Ahhh…" I heard screaming as I slapped the door open. I ran to toilet, leaned over and let it all come out. I puked and puke until my stomach had nothing left in it. I moved over and leaned against the bathtub. I opened my eyes to see James and Carlos looking at me. I was coved in sweat.

"Hi…"

"Well if that isn't a nice way to wake up in the morning." James said reaching over towards the sink. He turned the water on and wet a towel for me. He turned to water off, leaned down and gave me the rage. I wiped my mouth and then my face.

"Thanks guys and I am sorry about last night. Something just snapped inside me and I went a little crazy." I watched as James and Carlos stood up to stand and get out of the bathtub. They stood in front of me and helped me stand. I don't think I could have done it on my own. I felt weak right now.

"Don't worry about it Logan your just hormonal… that's all." Carlos told me with a huge grin on his face. I was indeed happy that my best friends were ok with everything that is happening. "Why don't we feed those little girls in there?" Carlos asked as he and James pulled me into the kitchen.

Carlos and I sat down at the bar while James went into the kitchen to make us something to eat. "James you know I can cook right?" I was going to get up when he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Nah Logan its ok I got this… You and Carlos just sit down and watch the master at work." James said spinning his spoon around in his hand. I was glad he wanted to cook. I wasn't feeling too good to cook for everyone. I missed Kendall so much that it was making sick and depressed. I think Carlos could tell because I was pulled into a hug. I smiled against his shoulders.

"Feel better now Logan?"

"A little bit Carlos. Thanks and I am still sorry if I am being a huge downer right now. It's just that I miss Kendall a lot and it's because of the girls. They can tell he isn't here with us and we all need him. God if I feel this way now look out tonight." I told the guys giving them a little smile.

"You two are going to drive us nuts for the next six months?" James asked as he cracked and egg into the skillet. Carlos and I looked at James and then glanced at one another and just smiled.

"Yes, you guys have no idea what is to happen. I mean the bonding is going to be great and I can't wait for tonight. It's just I am already pregnant and it's going to be harder one me than him. The girl's need him just has much as I do. We made them together and they can already feel when he isn't with us and its making me want him more. And I get so upset when he isn't with me. Oh and great! Look I am going to start crying again." I wiped my eye and put my head down. I hated this shit. I am so messed up right now and this is only the start of things. I was crying with I felt someone come and wrap their arms around me.

"Oh bubby it's ok, we didn't know it was like this for you and were so sorry. If we caused you any pain last night we didn't mean it. Carlos and I just don't understand this whole bonding thing." James told me as he placed his hand on my back. "Oh my eggs," James yelled as he ran back into the kitchen. I picked my head up and looked at Carlos. We both shared a laugh at James. "So what is going to happen during the bonding? Carlos and I really don't understand and I think that is why we said those things last night."

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was truly sorry for everything that had happened. I took a sip of my coffee and smiled at the guys. "Well it's hard to explain. Let me see if I can put it in a way you two can understand. James it's like when you were in love with your new hair gel and Carlos you love for corndogs. You cannot stand to be apart. You feel like if you go without it for a day you're losing apart of yourself." I stopped so they guys could un stand what I had just told them.

"I got you now! I could never go a day without corndogs! I would go crazy without them in my life." I shook my head. I know they would get it now.

"But it's harder for you and Kendall. You guys need each other in every way. Your lived depends on it." I smiled at James. He understood what I had been trying to tell them. "I have another question? Are the girls going to be born wolves like you were?"

"No the girls will be born human and then turn right after their birth." I told James I was hoping for no one questions those eggs was looking pretty damn good. I knew James saw me. He smiled and then placed a plate down in front of me.

"You better feed those little nieces of mine." James said as I drove right into those eggs and oh my God. So damn good.

(Page Break)

The guys and I spend the whole afternoon together just hanging around the apartment. I wanted to because I knew once Kendall and I are bonded I would be all his. I looked at the clock it was 8:00pm and I was getting excited by every minute that went by. I was waiting for Kendall to text me and damn it, it was taking so damn long. "Logan wishing for it to ring isn't going to make him call or text you." Carlos told me not taking his eyes off his games. I wanted to say something but my phone ding. I jumped about ten feet in the air. I looked down and smiled it was the text I had been waiting for.

**(Ok my sexy little wolf it's time for our lives to start! So bring that sexy ass of your down to the beach and hurry up I am dying here without you. Love you, hurry up!)**

"Bye boys! See you in the morning!" was the last thing I said before I was out the door to begin my life with the man I loved.

(THE BONDING)

The moon light shines down as two souls stand in her light, waiting to begin their lives as one. Kendall and Logan stand within the darkness of the cave with the moon redness to light their way. Around them stands a great and all powerful Harness clan. As the light moves along the walls a tall and dark old wolf makes his way to those two souls waiting to be joined as one.

Kendall and Logan stands alone longing for their lives to start. Kendall green eyes looking into the eyes of the soul he longs for, Logan eyes matching the ones of his lovers. "Let this night began. Mother Moon we welcome you and all you might to come and bond these two souls as one. We welcome you to come and link these souls into one life. We welcome you to come and join these souls as their blood is shared tonight." Logan takes Kendall hands and links them with Kendall as energy is felt between the two lovers. "Mother Moon give us your might as blood is spilt tonight." Logan felt as his heart started to race. Logan closes his eyes and then opens them as his teeth show. Logan leans into Kendall, their hearts filled with lust. Logan runs his teeth along Kendall collar bone before he bits down, Kendall eyes close as Logan teeth pears into his skin as blood drips down. "Mother Moon give us your blessing as these two souls become one." Logan smiles at Kendall as he brings his arm to his lips. Biting down as blood comes forth. "With the blood that is shed now Mother Moon bless your children on the night."

Logan kisses down Kendall neck, licking the blood that dripped down. Logan brings his arm to Kendall lips as Kendall takes his arm into his mouth, drinking the blood that ran. Pulling for Kendall neck, Logan looks into the eyes of the man he loves, seeing nothing but love and lust within them. Kendall takes both Logan hands in his kissing them. Within that moment a spark of love is felt. A feeling of pure joy and happiness, love, lust, passion shots though their bodies as howling is heard coming from behind. Logan and Kendall eyes meet one another and within those eyes a life is shared as two souls become one. Logan wraps his arms around Kendall and snuggles into his neck. Kendall pulls Logan closer and places a soft kiss to Logan lips. "I love you Logan." Kendall speaks as Logan pulls away.

"I love you to Kenny." Logan bring his hands to Kendall lips and wipes away the blood that was there" You're all bloody…" Kendall laughs and then smashes his and Logan lips together again. This kiss was nothing neither one of them had ever felt before. Within this kiss Kendall and Logan knew that they had become each other soul mate.


	23. Chapter 23

(Morning after the bonding)

Last night was a night of pure glory. Logan and Kendall were now bonded as one soul and everything couldn't be more perfect. The apartment was filled with noise this morning. Everyone had turned back and now was enjoying the morning. Maggie and Carlos were sitting at the table very close to one another practically sitting in each other laps. Maggie was feeding Carlos his toast. James was in the bathroom, like normal. He told everyone his hair was in need of fixing. Kevin was sitting at the end of the table with his mother eating. Mama Knight and Mrs. Mitchell were having a very nice talk in the kitchen and Grandpa Harness was relaxing on the couch.

Everyone was doing their own thing when Kendall and Logan walked into the living room. Logan looked like a mess, his hair was in total disorder and you could damn well see the big ass hickey mark on his neck. His eyes were glassed over. He had a bruise down the middle of his back. You could tell he was thrown into something. Kendall wasn't looking any better. His hair was a mess as well and sticking straight up and he had huge bit marks down his neck and a few down his stomach with dried blood running down his body. At the sight of them, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the boys.

(Kendall POV)

Last night was nothing I have even felt before. The passion and love that Logan and I shared. It was beautiful. I felt movement and looked down to see the love of my life lying right beside me. I smiled at him as I felt those feeling come to me again. I just wanted him to open his eyes up for me. So I could see his wonderful brown eyes. Logan moved a little bit and then I watched as his eyes started to open. I smiled as his eyes opened up to mine and I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and brought my lips to his. I could feel Logan smile into my lips. Logan moved until he crawled onto of me. I wrapped my arms around him. I never wanted to let him leave my arms. I wanted to keep him in them. We pulled apart as Logan sat up on me. "Morning sexy…"

"Morning babe…" Logan smiled at me and it was just a wonderful sight to see. It was something I wanted to wake up to everyone morning and I would now get to for the rest of my life. I watched as Logan slid down my body so he was right next to me again. He placed his head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around him again. "I must say that was something last night?"

"You're telling me." I moved my head and looked around the room. What a mess. Chairs were knocked down. Clothes were everywhere. Logan books were on the floor. "You think anyone heard us last night?" I asked my love. Logan looked up at me and smiled.

"I don't care if they did or not. Last night was amazing." Logan told me as he tried to move but as he did I could see that he was in pain. I sat up with him so he was leaning on me. My hands travel down to his stomach. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I could feel Logan smile as I did that.

"I didn't hurt them did i?" I wanted to know. I was scared that I might have hurt them in what we did. Logan hands moved to where they were sitting right over mine.

"No babe you didn't hurt them. But you sure as hell did me in last night. I can barely move this morning." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Damn right I did you in. you were just so sexy last night and a damn tease like always. I had to." I told Logan kissing down his neck as I moved my hands over his stomach. Logan moaned out and I let a smirk come to my face.

"Kendall Knight don't you dare start something you're not going to finish." I smiled again. I was damn well going to start something alright and I know Logan knew it to. Logan mom was right. Your sex drive goes wild. I wanted Logan again and damn I was going to have him. My lips went down into Logan next again as Logan let out a long drawn out moan. I smiled again as I moved my kissing over to his shoulders. I ran my hands up his arms. The noise Logan was letting out only made me want him more.

Logan and I were lying on the bed, sweaty and breathing hard. I need a shower. "Damn baby I will never know how you learn to do the things you do but fuck." Logan sat up and smiled at me. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He stretched and arched his back. I watched his with my mouth open, so damn hot. I moved so I was behind him. I grabbed him and pulled him to my chest. This morning was turning out to be great so far.

"Babe you think we were in a hurry last night?" Logan asked me. He finally got to see what the room looked like and like I said it was a mess. It looked like someone broke in and robbed the place. We both looked to one another and laughed. "I am really hungry…" I smiled at my Logie. Of course, I gave him a hug from behind and kissed his lips before Logan moved to stand up. I watched Logan. He got up and them stopped and held his head. "Oh fuck…"

"Baby need some help this morning?" Logan snapped his head back and growled at me. I found that hot…

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face Knight. I know your loving every minute of this." Logan was right, I was. I loved it. I went to move my arm to bend down to grab my boxer when nothing but pain came to my arms and shoulder blades.

"Ouch, shit…" Logan turned to me with a big smile on his face. "What?"

"See what happens when you laugh at me." Logan was just standing there grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the mirror to see what he was laughing at. I had a huge bit make down my neck and little ones everywhere down my body. I also had dried blood all over me and my hair was bad. Logan limped over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist then poked his head throw my arm and smiled at me.

"Damn baby what you did to me last night. I think you went a little crazy with the biting."

"Hey at least you're not the one who is limping this morning…" He was right, I am not. Logan turned too walked over towards the dresser for some clothes. I see in the mirror that he had a huge mark on his back. And you could tell it was from the night stand. I smiled to myself "Hey honey I think you and I should cool it on the rough sex for a little while." Logan turned around told me. God he was looking bad but still sexy.

Logan and I were walking into the living room when everyone stopped to look at us. It was kind of weird. I really didn't care I felt like shit. "Well good morning to you guys and from the look of it you guys had some fun last night." Logan and I both turned at the sound of Maggie voice.

"Shut the hell up Maggie." Logan growled out and walked over to his mom and my mom who were standing in the kitchen. I shook my head and followed him. We walked over and hugged our mothers and then Logan moved quickly to the sink and leaned over. "Why do I feel like I have a damn hangover?" Logan asked that his mother before I watched him groan and then puke into the sink. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his back, rubbing circle. James had come out of the bathroom as Logan was puking.

"Wow enough with the throwing up." I turned and gave James a look. His eyes landed on me and he smiled. "Damn dude what the hell happened to you?" Logan lifted his head up and grabbed a knife that was sitting next to the sink and pointed it at James. "Ok Logan backing off... just drop the knife." James said and ran into the dining room. Mm wonder what that was all about.

"So Logan I see you couldn't stop biting?" Carlos asked from the table. I see Logan smiled. Mm what did I miss last night?

"You see huh? I think Logan has a kink for biting." I told Carlos as I walked over to the couch with Logan.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it last night." Logan said as he sat in my lap. I looked around and seen our moms walking our way.

"So boys how do you both feel?" My asked Logan and I as she and Mrs. Mitchell came and stood in front of us.

"I feel like I got run over by a damn truck." Logan told him as me leaned against me. "Other than that I feel great." I smiled at him. That's my Logan back to himself. "If feels like nothing has really changed that much."

"Logan is right I don't feel anything difference at all either." I told everyone as Logan got up. "Hey where are you going?"

"I have to pee so I am going to the bathroom"

"Not by yourself you're not…"

"And now it starts." Logan and I heard grandpa Harness say from the other side of the couch. Shit he was right. I didn't want Logan going anywhere by himself, Fuck…"

"Baby I mean if you're going to take a shower I should go with you. I mean to save on water." I told Logan and gave him my little pout. He smiled at me.

"Good I didn't want to go by myself anyways." I smiled as Logan turned around and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"No shower sex you two!" James yelled from the kitchen table. Everyone just laughed as Logan and I walked into the bathroom.

Logan and I were in the shower enjoying the water just holding each other as the hot water ran down our bodies. "Oh god this feels so damn good." Logan moans into my shoulders. I just smiled at him. The feeling I got from him was just pure love. I lifted my head up and looked at Logan whom was looking into my eyes. The love I felt for him was something I would never tire of.

"I love you…"

"I love you too babe." Logan said kissing me. I pulled from him and pushed his back up against the wall and wink at him before I brought my lips to his wet and soapy body. I kissed down until I stopped at his stomach. I smiled and kissed his flat stomach three time.

"Daddy loves you my little girls." I could hear Logan laughing as he ran his hands throw my wet hair. Logan tapped my shoulders and I stood up before be crashed his lips onto mine. I ran his hands down my side then to my hips before he grabbed me. I let of a grasp. Logan smiled at me before he kneeled down.

"My turn…"

(Mrs. Mitchell POV)

I watched as my son and son in law comes out of their bedroom. I was indeed speechless at the sight of those two before me. But I knew what was to happen, the lust and passion that they would feel but still that is my little boy. I heard Maggie tell the boys something and I smiled. I watched as the boys made they was over towards Jennifer and me. Logan came over and hugged me. I felt sorry for him. I knew how he was feeling and it wasn't anything nice and then to top it off, he is pregnant. "My poor baby…" I thought to myself.

"Why do I feel like I have a damn hangover?" Jennifer and I just smiled at the boys. Logan stood there and puke in the sink. I had a feeling this was going to be bad for him and I was right. He had to be like me. He was going to be throwing up until the end of this pregnancy. The boys shared a few words with Jennifer and I before they went into the bathroom to do God know what.

"You do know this is only the start of things right?" I turned to tell Jennifer.

"I know Joanna and it's only going to get worse as time goes one." Jennifer told me as her and I shared a look. I turned to see Maggie, James and Carlos walking into the living room.

"So how bad is this going to be?" James asked me. I let of a little chuckle. "That bad then" Jennifer and I just shook our heads because it was going to be something to see.


	24. Chapter 24

(Mama Knight POV)

Let me tell you these last two weeks have been something else. Kendall and Logan have been so loving to each other its funny at some points. But then Logan doesn't let anyone near my son other than Carlos and Katie and Katie is the only one aloud to touch Logan stomach other than Kendall. I knew when they bonded it would only be the beginning of things and I was right. Things were going to get much worse before it got better. I had left the apartment this morning so I could get some things done. Logan has wanted pickles and peanut better for over a week now. Talk about weird cravings. Joanna and I had talked about his pregnancy and I was told it would only last 6 months because of the Harness curse. I was already getting worried because he was starting to show a little and the boys still haven't told Gustavo or Kelly yet. I was almost back to the apartment when I ran into Kelly. "Oh hello Kelly what are you doing here so early?" She smiled at me.

"I need to talk to the boys about something and I know they are still on vacation but you know how Gustavo is." I smiled at her because we all knew how he was. I just hope that it isn't anything that Logan can't handle.

"The boys should be up now. When I left a few hours ago everyone was still out." I told Kelly as we both walked down the hall. As soon as we got to the door we heard yelling. "Now what is going on in there?" I opened the door and everyone was standing there shouting at one another.

"Don't lie to me James!" Logan growled out.

"It was just a little tap Logan!" James shouted back at Logan.

"Bull shit James! I saw you!" Kelly and I walked into the living room to stop the boys. I threw the bags down and ran to stand in the middle of them before someone killed someone.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I yelled out to the boys. They stopped and watched me. I see Kendall and he looked very worried. Carlos looked scared. James and Logan looked like they were going to kill each other. "Now someone tell me?"

"It was all James doing!" Logan yelled out. Kendall gripped Logan tighter and pulled Logan towards his chest and Carlo pulled James towards him. I looked to James and you could tell that he was still pissed. I took a deep breath and turned to James.

"James sweetie what happened?"

"Logan thinks I fell on Kendall this morning and I didn't. I tripped over something and then fell onto his lap. Then Logan went all harness on me and tried to kill me!"

"That's bull shit James! You have been doing this all week! A little touch here and there and then you had to sit by him all the damn time! And this morning was not…!" I cut Logan off on his little rant he didn't need to be getting worked up like this.

"Logan sweet heart please calm down for me. I don't think James meant anything by it. Please calm yourself down."

"Yes he did! This is just pay back for the shoes and the beach and everything else!" I could see that Logan was on the verge of tears and so could Kendall.

"Sweetie please calm down this isn't good for you right now."

"Who cares if its good for him or not! I am so damn tried of him trying to kill me." That was it. I saw Kendall and before I could grab him he went for James. He jumped James and started to hit him. I ran over there and tried to pull Kendall off James and then I felt Carlos at my side. He pulled Kendall from James.

"Kendall Donald Knight that is enough!" I yelled as Logan pulled Kendall back to him and over to the couch. James stood there with Carlos until I pointed to the other end of the couch. Carlos went and sat in the middle of everyone. "Ok I have had it with everyone! I don't want any of you boys by one another! James just stay away from Logan, Kendall stay away from James! I don't want any of you doing this ever again!" I yelled out.

"Everything will be fine if James just stays the hell away from my family!" Kendall yelled out. I see Logan gave his hand and place it over his stomach. Oh yea this bonding is going to be just great. I turned around and seen Kelly just standing there. She didn't know what was going on with us.

'Fine by me, none of this shit would be happening if you guys would have just left me alone during the blood moon."

"See I knew it. You are doing this just to piss me off! James you picked the wrong fucking time for this shit." Logan yelled from his spot on the couch.

"God things would be so much better if you and Kendall would have never bonded! Everything would be a hell of a lot better! You know something Logan you should have never told anyone and you should have stayed a fucking wolf! Life would be better than it is now!"

"James stop this right now" I yelled. I couldn't take it and neither could Logan he made a lung for James. Kendall and Carlos both grabbed him and started pulling him into the kitchen. "Boys stop all of this yelling!"

"I don't have to put up with this shit!" James yelled and walked to the door and slammed it open and then shut. I sighed and looked to Kelly and then we walked over to the boys in the kitchen.

"I am going to kill him! Rip out his fucking heart!" Logan said. Kendall had Logan in his arms holding him as his body shook.

"Sweetie calm down. It's nothing. You need to calm down and breathe." I walked over to the sink and got some water for Logan before walking back to him and giving it to Logan. He gave me a very weak smile and nodded a thank you.

"Baby please calm down I don't want anything to happen to you or the girls." Kendall told Logan pulling him closer to his chest.

"Yea Logan… I don't want that either. I don't want my little nieces in there to be upset." Carlos told Logan as he walked over and threw his arms around him in a hug. I smiled as I watched my boys. So loving and caring. Well sometimes.

"What the hell is going on with you people?" Kelly asked making everyone stop and face her. You could tell that she was confused about all of this.

(Logan POV)

I woke up this morning feeling like death. My back hurt and my neck. My nipples were sore and my feet hurt too. But maybe some of this pain could because of the sex Kendall and I had a few minutes again but damn it was hot… I groaned and slowly got out of bed and walked over to the dressed. I needed some clothes. I pulled out some green boxers. I think they were Kendall I don't know. I put them on and headed back to the bed but before I made it I stopped when I passed or mirror. "Son of a Bitch…" I looked down at myself. I knew I was going to get fat but damn I already had a baby bump showing and it wasn't little at all. Well not to me it wasn't small. I looked huge. I know being pregnant makes you put on weight but come one! I looked at myself again and pouted.

"Baby what is wrong? Are the girls ok in there?" Kendall yelled as he was trying to get up but he couldn't. He got caught in the blanket and every time he tried to move he fell. I was laughing as I made my way over to him. I kneeled down and started to untangle his legs. "I heard you yelling. Babe are you ok?"

"No look…" I said pointing to my stomach showing him the huge baby bump that was there. "I am getting fat already." I had the pout back on my face. I lifted my head and see that Kendall was smiling at me. He pulled me into a hug. It was warm and I wanted to stay in his arms. I smiled and then threw my arms around his next and brought him closer. We pulled away and I couldn't help but look into his green eyes. I would always get lost in them.

"Yes baby you are and it's all my doing." Kendall said with his lips on mine. I wanted to hit him but I didn't… I was getting lost in his kiss. I leaned into him someone. I wanted more passion in our little kiss. Kendall smiled because he could feel what I wanted. He moved his hand until he grabbed me and picked me up. Kendall walked up back to the bed and pushed me onto it. We looked at one another before he leaned forwards and brought his lips to mine. "Damn you always look so sexy with bed head." I just laughed.

"I know my love you don't have to keep telling me." Kendall just shook his head and smiled at me. We were about to kiss again when our little girls had other plans for us. I could feel the nausea coming up. I pushed Kendall off me and ran out of the room straight to the bathroom. I slid onto the floor and threw my head in the toile and puked. I felt food steps behind me and then Kendall hands on my back.

"Babe you know how I said you were looking all good and sexy…Well I take it back now." I rolled my eyes and flushed everything down and leaned on Kendall. He smiled and then helped pull me to feet. Kendall walked over to the sink and wet a towel before giving it to me. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulders before the bathroom door came flying open to Carlos running inside.

"Gotta pee move" Carlos yelled out pushing us both out of the way.

"Rude much?" I said as Kendall and I made our way into the kitchen.

I was really tired today all I wanted to do was to sleep most of the day. "You want to go back to bed don't you?" I just nodded my head. Kendall pulled me back to his chest and I closed my eyes. I loved the heat that comes from him. He could always warm me up. We were like that until Carlo came out and joined in on our little moment. We all moved from one another and turned to Carlos he was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"I just wanted in on the love is all." I smiled and laughed. For some reason I didn't mind him or Katie by Kendall. I never got the feeling of wanting to hurt them but with James that is a totally difference story. "TV time my brothers!" Kendall and I watched Carlos and then decided to follow him over to the couch. We all sat down and started watching SpongeBob Square Pants.

"WHO LIVES UNDER PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA, SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS." We all sang out together into the living room.

"You know pineapples sounds good with pickles and peanut better mixed together." I said that and noticed the TV got paused. I looked around and see Kendall and Carlos giving me a look of disgust. "What, you two got a problem with that?" I growled out getting upset.

"Nope," Carlos told me and un-paused the TV. I could tell Kendall was still looking at me. I just waved and smiled back at him.

"You are one strange little person aren't you? But I still love you…" Kendall said as he lean in and gave me a little peck on the lips.

We were all enjoying the show when we heard James get up and walk into the living room. As he did I got that feeling of wanting to hurt him again. Don't get me wrong I love James. He is my brother but for the last few weeks he has been touching Kendall and sitting by him. I don't know if he is doing this to piss me off because of what we did to him but the girls and I didn't like it on bit. I moved closer to Kendall as my eyes watched James every step. He was walking when he fell and landed in Kendall lap. That was it. I jumped up and snarled at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing James?" I snapped at him and pulled him by his shirt and threw him off Kendall. He hit the floor.

"What the fuck Logan?" He yelled at me as he got up off the floor and stood right in front of me. I narrowed my eyes and started growling at him.

"You know… Back the hell off Kendall!" I snarled at James. Kendall jumped up and walked over to me and placed his hands on my back.

"Logan he didn't mean anything by it sweetie." Kendall told me as his arms slid around my waist. I knew he was trying to calm me down but I knew something was going on with James and I was going to find out.

"Kendall it isn't anything! He has been doing this for weeks! He has been touching you and sitting by you and, and… Everything he is doing is pissing me off! I can't take it anymore. Stay the hell away from Kendall! He belongs to me!" I growled a warning out to James as I got up and into his face. Carlos then jumped up and grabbed James before he could make a move towards me.

"Come on guys let's not do this please. Logan think about the girls." I knew Carlos was trying to make peace but James need to learn to back the hell off my things.

"What are you doing to do Logan? Huh, there are no knives around." James said to me. That was it, I snapped. This bitch is dead. I growled and snarled before my crawls came out. I then make a move for James neck.

"Logan!" I heard my name being call and then someone grabbed me before I could do anything. Carlos did the same with James.

"Let me go right now Kendall! This dick is dead!" I yelled out as I fought to get away from Kendall but he had a death grip on me.

"Carlos let me go! Logan is so dead!" James was yelling. I didn't care. I am so damn tired of all this bullshit.

We were all yelling when Mama Knight came back home. She was the only one that could stop us. Kendall, Carlos and I were all standing in the kitchen when James stormed out. I was glad to. I didn't want to his ass anymore. I was upset with everything and my emotions are all one big ass mess right now. I didn't mean to hurt James in anyway but I didn't want him touching my Kendall. He is mine and no one else. I was in Kendall arms. He was trying to calm me down. I needed to be calm for my girls. I didn't want to lose them because of something this stupid. I moved my head and started to cry into Kendall shoulders. I needed to let everything come out that I was feeling right now. As I cried I felt Carlos come to Kendall and I. He placed his arms around us. Right now I needed both of them with me.

"What the hell is going on with you people?" Kelly had asked. I didn't even see her come in with Mama Knight. Everyone stopped and looked each other. We didn't know what to say or do.

'Well…" Carlos started but I stopped him. I took a deep breath and looked over to Kelly who was standing there waiting for an answer.

"Well Kelly… you see… I am, well you know that white wolf that puked on your shoes a few weeks ago? You see that was me. I am a werewolf the same as my whole family. We are cursed with the mark of the beast." I told Kelly. She was just standing there not saying or doing anything.

"Oh and don't forget you tell her your pregnant too!" Carlos yelled from behind me.

"Those were brand new shoes Logan! I had to save up for three month to buy those!" Kelly yelled out to me.

"I had no control over it! I still don't! I puke everywhere!" I yelled back to her. It was true I still couldn't stop.

"Wait why are you not freaking out about this?" Kendall asked Kelly. Wait he was right. Why wasn't she freaking out? Kelly walked up to us and smiled.

"Guys I was there when you ran into the bathroom. I saw everything, the tail?" We just looked at her.

"Kelly do you think it's bushy?" I had to ask. I needed to know what other people thought about my tail.

"Baby you find out that Kelly knew already and all you can ask is if your tail is bushy?' Kendall said to me. I just turned back and smiled my little side grin.

"Yes you know how I am." Kendall and I just looked into each other eyes and then smiled. I was leaning into him to kiss him when Carlos jumped up between us.

"Now is not the time for Kendall and Logan fun…" Kendall and I both groaned out.

'Fine," we said together. We turn back to mama Knight and Kelly standing there. Kelly walked up closer to us and placed her hands on our backs.

"Please tell me everything…."


	25. Chapter 25

(James POV)

I was so damn pissed off right now with Logan and well everything I ran out the door. So here I am sitting on the roof with my legs dangling over the side. I needed time to cool off and now that I have. I know what I did was uncalled for. I should have known Logan would have reacted this way. It is just that I wanted a little pay back but I should have through it though. I do remember what Mrs. Mitchell and Mama Knight had told us about the bonding and they were right. Logan have become very protected of Kendall and I know now that I should have never started any of this. Logan could have lost those little girls and it would have be all my doing. I don't know what I would have done if he did. I know one thing I would never have forgiven myself. I had been up here of away and it was not time to go back to the guys and tell them I was wrong and that I am sorry for everything. I went to get up when I heard the door open up. I turned and seen my brother walking towards me. I smiled at them as we all sat down. I looked down and then back to Logan. "Logan look I am truly sorry…" I was cut off when Logan spoke.

"You should be James. You have hurt me in so many ways. You didn't have to say those things or do what you did to me. But I am sorry too. I might have over reacted just a little bit. It's just that with the bonding… I just don't want anyone touching what is mine." Logan as told me. I looked down again and then back up to Kendall smiling.

'I know Logan and I forgot that too. I was so hell bent on getting you back. I didn't think and I am sorry for everything." I looked at Kendall. "Kendall I never meant to say those things about you and Logan, I sorry about that too. I am just sorry about everything that I had done." I looked to my brothers who were all smiling at me.

"James I am still pissed at you for what you said and done but your my brother and I love you. But you guys have to understand that things have changed now. James you know I didn't mean it when I told you to stay away from my family either. Logan and I want you and Carlos in our daughter lives. You guys are their God fathers anyways they will need you guys around." At Kendall words Carlos and I shared a glance and smiled. I turned back to Kendall who now had Logan in his arms holding him.

"God fathers, really?" Carlos asked a little bit too excited.

"Well yea who else were we going to ask?" Logan said grinning at me.

"This is so cool! I am going to teach those girls so much!" Carlos yelled out in which made us all laugh. I wanted to tell the guys again how sorry I am when I saw the look on Logan face. Yea it was the puke look.

"Babe what is wrong?" Kendall asked Logan but he didn't say anything. He moved out of Kendall arms and leaned over the side and puked.

"Dude," Carlos said but you want to know the weird thing? We all leaned over and watched at Logan puke fell down the building. Right when it was about to hit the ground a man come out of the lobby. It hit him right as he looked up. We all were silent and then we saw that person wipe his face and look us. We looked down at him and then backed away. "Now that was cool…" Carlos said laughing his ass off.

"Man that was a way to make the mood lighter." I said laughing.

"Baby I think I am more in love with you now." Kendall told Logan as he wrapped his arms back around him. From the look of it I didn't think Kendall would be letting Logan go any time soon.

"Well I feel so much better now." Logan could barely get the words out because he was laughing so hard. We all looked back at one another and joined in on Logan laugher.

The guys and I stayed on the roof for a few more hours just talking and laughing about really nothing. I was happy that we could get passed everything. It was nice. Just like old times again. "I am hungry…" Logan told everyone as he started to get up with Kendall.

"Damn you ate like two hours again?" The look Logan gave Kendall was one that would make you run for your life. Carlos and I shared a glance and smiled at them before we got up to join them.

"Hey I am hungry too so let's go." I said putting my arms around Carlos and Logan.

"Excuse me, James arm off what belongs to me." Kendall said to me as he took my arms and moved it off Logan shoulder. I shook my head and smiled.

"And you talk about Logan?" I could see Logan and his stupid smile. We all started walking to the door when Carlos stopped us by running in front.

"What is it Carlos?" Kendall and Logan asked at the same time.

"We need to make some ground rule for the next six months. I don't want any more frights like we had today. It is bad for Logan and the girls."

"Carlos is right I don't want anything to hurting my girls." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as Kendall did the same thing. I wanted that too this fright was bad and we can't let this happen again.

"Ok Carlos what are the ground rule?" I asked.

"First James don't touch Kendall unless Logan tells you to. Second Logan stay the hell away from the knifes. You scared the hell out of James and me that night. And Third James and I want in on naming the girls."

"Carlos you didn't have to tell them that!" It just that Carlos and I didn't want to felt left out in naming the girls. But we didn't want to tell Kendall and Logan.

"Hey guys no worried Logan and I were going to ask you guys to help anyways." Carlos and I got huge smiles on our faces. You wouldn't think I would have been excited over this but I was. "Hey guys I have one question that's been on my mind for a while. What happened that night before the bonding? Why are you two scared of Logan and knives?" Carlos and I narrowed our eyes at Logan and shook our heads.

"I had no control and you two started it. Look I might have went a little crazy but you guys made me do it…"

"Made you? You went all Harness on us and tried to kill us that night." Carlos said moving his hand so he was pointing at me and him.

"Logie what the hell did you do?" Kendall asked.

"I will tell you while we walk back. I am hungry here and I have three little beast to feed!" Logan yelled out as he grabbed all of us by our collards and dug us to the door.

(Night before the bonding)

Logan, Carlos, and James were on their way home from the Mexican place. Logan was sitting in the back seat with his head out the window. "I am going to puke again. I hate this shit and it's all Kendall fault!"

'Hey no one told you two to have sex all the damn time. You guys are little rabbits humping all the time." James said from the driver seat.

"Well at least I am getting some unlike you over there." Logan told James as he pulled his head back in and sat back in the car.

"Yea and all over the Palm Woods at that" Carlos and James had said together. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"We don't have sex all over the Palm Woods. Name one other places we have done it other than the apartment." Logan said. Carlos and James just looked to each other and smiled.

"Ok I can name ten place you two have has sex. One: the supple room. Two: the park. Carlos and I know where yours and Kendall little spot is. Three: the pool at two in the morning. Four: the roof. Five: the stairs. Six: the elevator. Seven: behind Bitter desk that day he pissed you and Kendall off… Hmm eight: the hallway right by the front door. Nine: the game room and Ten: the class room. See ten places."

"Only ten places that you guys know about." Logan told them with a huge grin on his face.

"You slut…" the guys called out.

"What can I say? I am damn good looking and I am amazing at what I do." All the boys laughed at that one.

The drive home was going fine until Logan started on how much he was missing Kendall. "Guys this stinks! I want Kendall I don't think I will be able to sleep without him… Ugh I hate this." James and Carlos rolled they eyes for the tenth time that night. Logan had been talking about Kendall nonstop for over thirty minutes now and it was getting old.

"Logan shut up! We get it you miss Kendall. Damn dude you will see him tomorrow." James yelled out as he pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. Logan narrowed his eyes and got out of the car and slammed the door. He walked right up the front and throw the door open and pulled James out of his seat.

"Do you think this is easy for me? Huh do you? I feel like I am missing a part of me! It is ten times worse now because of the girls! They can tell their father isn't here and I feel this way already and we haven't even bonded yet! So back the fuck off James!"

"Logan just back off me, we get it ok! You miss Kendall…" Carlos told Logan as he placed his hand on Logan shoulder trying to calm him down a little. Logan pushed James back into the seat and one more time before he let him go.

"Bitchy much, I think the real reason why Logan is missing Kendall is because we walked in on them playing around and they didn't get the finished what they started! And Logan didn't get fucked!" James said as he brushed himself off. Carlos laughed at that but he didn't mean to. They both looked to Logan and seen he was about to cry. He looked at them before he grabbed his phone and took off running.

"Nice going James! Now he is going to call Kendall and that's it for us." Carlos yelled at James.

James and Carlos had run up to the apartment as fast as they could to stop Logan. They ran through the door into Logan and Kendall bedroom to find that Logan was talking to Kendall already. James opens the closest door to see Logan sitting in the corner on the floor talking to Kendall on his phone. "Found you Logan now give us the phone…" James said.

"Back the fuck off James! I wouldn't be messing with me right now! Something bad might happen if you touch me." Logan growled back at James as he pulled his hand back to his chest.

"Just give us the phone Logan… that's all we want." Carlos said walking over towards Logan. Logan growled again showing his teeth and claws. Logan narrowed his eyes at James and Carlos before he snarled at them and jumped up.

"Never…. Love you Babe!" Logan said to Kendall on the other line before he ran out of his room into the living room with James and Carlos right behind him. Logan smiled, ran into the kitchen grabbing two knives that were on the sink. Logan then pointed them at James and Carlos. "Back the hell up Bitches!"

"Logan come on drop the knives." James said as he tried to each for one.

"Logan sweet heart no blood on my floor please." Mama Knight yelled from her spot on the couch making the boys turned to her. Jennifer and Katie were sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Mama Knight do something! Help us?" Carlos yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry boys from what Logan as told me you two are on your own tonight." She told the boys. Carlos and James then turned back to Logan whom had an evil smirk on his face. Logan licked his lips and then started growling. Carlos made the mistake when he went to grab the bigger knife that Logan was holding. Logan moved his head and bit Carlos.

"Logan you bit me?"

"Damn right I bit your ass! You two have pissed me off for the last time tonight. You're going to die!" Logan howled out and then threw one of the knives towards James and Carlos who both had ducked. They turned and around looked at the knife and then to each other.

"Ahhhh…" They both took up towards the bathroom slamming the door open and then closed. As the slammed the door closed a knife went flying right through the middle of the door in between James and Carlos.

"He has lost it this time!" Carlos screamed at James as they both backed away from the door.

"Come out and play with me boys… I am looking forwards to having some fun with you guys. I am hungry and I might just want to chew on your bones!" Logan voice ran outside the door as his claws ran down making and scratching noise that echoed though the bathroom walls.

"We are so dead…" Both James and Carlos said together as they stank into the bathtub for the night.

(End OF Flash Back)

We had made it back to 2j and we were not sitting down eating dinner. Mama Knight had made chicken stew. We were all watching Logan as he ate. He had put pickles in his stew. "What, why are you all looking at me?"

"Pickles in chicken stew Logan, really dude?" I asked Logan. I mean come one. I watched as Logan picked up his knife and brought it to his mouth. The knife had butter all over it. Needless to say he licked it all off.

"My God that was so hot…" Kendall has said as he stared Logan down. Before we knew what had happened he threw his fork down, grabbed Logan and pulled him up and then started running towards they room.

"Baby bring the butter!" Logan yelled out. Kendall came running back in here. Grabbed the whole bowl of better and high tailed it back to their room. Carlos and I just turned to one another and give each other a look.

"Sick you guys just sick!" Carlos yelled towards the hall. "You want to get out of here before all the noise start up?"

"Yes!" Carlos and I ran as fast as our feet would carry us to the front door. We didn't want to know what those two were going to do with that butter. Logan is one freaky person.


	26. Chapter 26

Kendall POV)

Well here it is. Today we are leaving for two weeks to go on a short little tour and to tell you the truth and I wasn't ready and I knew Logan wasn't either. He has been so tried this last few days and he has wanted to do is sleep and the bonding has been getting worse. Yesterday I snapped at my mom for giving Logan a hug. I even pushed some girl into the pool for watching Logan to long. Logan snapped at Bitters for yelling at me and I had to stop Logan before he went after him. Now Logan was even going off on some fans that were staying here. Then what was worse Carlos and I ran out to the store the other day and then we got stuck in traffic. It almost killed Logan and me. I had never felt so much pain in my life that day. We were even gone an hour but it felt like I was being stabbed through my heart. When we got home Logan, ran to me, and we held each other. I was never going to let him go again. I knew after that day I couldn't ever let him go again.

Kelly came over the other night and told the guys and myself that Gustavo wanted us to do a little tour for one of our new songs. Kelly has also told Gustavo that Logan wasn't feeling all too well and that he was too weak to dance on stage. I was glad she did not tell him anything else. Logan and I weren't ready for him to know about our little family. I felt movement on my arms and looked down to see my baby lying up against my chest. He looked beautiful like always. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead as his eyes opened up. "Hey…" Logan spoke to me in his little morning voice.

"Morning sweetness how are you and the girls feeling," Logan smiled and then snuggled back into my chest. I smiled and then wrapped my arms around his and kissed his forehead again.

"Better now that I am in your arms and that you're here with us. Kendall I can't and won't let you out of my sight again. You will be staying with me at all times." I moved us down lower in our bed so I could be closer to Logan. I don't think we would be getting up any time soon. I wanted to stay in this moment for as long as we could. In this bed with the man, I love so much. I smiled and moved my hands down so I could hold Logan up against me. I ran my hand down his arm until I entwined our fingers. I rub my thumb over his finger and then felt the ring I gave me and smiled.

"Logie I have been thinking and I think we should get married before the girls get here…" I told him as I ran my hand over the back of his.

"Kendall the girls will be here in five months…That isn't enough time…" I cut Logan off with a kiss to shut him up if not he would start ramming on and on.

"Look Logan I know but I want you to be mind before they are born. I want you and my girls to be a Knight." I looked down and watched Logan face for a moment and there it came that smile I love so much.

"I would love that too babe." Logan said before he crashed his lips to mine. I smiled and then pulled him back down so he was lying on top of me. I brought my hands to his back and rubbed his lower back as he moaned out. I pulled from Logan and gave him a smirk. Logan winked at me as he started kissing down my neck, then moved down my body until he stopped at my mid-section. I looked at me before he dipped his tongue down my belly button. I couldn't help but moan out has I felt the wetness from it. God damn this boy in the morning is like an wild animal and hell I loved it. I was enjoying what he was doing to me when I glanced at the clock.

"Babe we have to get going soon…" I moaned out as Logan squeezed my thigh. "We don't really have time for this." But I wanted it so damn bad. I grabbed his hair and tried to pull him up but all he did was smile before he sucked my tip of my member and then brought his head up. "You're not going to stop are you?" Logan just nodded his head before going back down on me.

"Mm babe I see that we are a little happy this morning?" Logan asked me in that damn cocky ass voice of his.

"What can I say? You turn me on all the time." Logan smiled and then I felt him kiss down my inner thigh. I threw my head back and let a moan come from my lips. All I know I was starting to get into what he was doing when our bedroom door opened up.

"Morning guys… Ugh!" Logan stopped and lifted his head up when I turned mine. We saw Carlos standing there with his hands over his eyes. Logan sighed and then pulled off me so damn slowly I had to hold in a groan. He sat up and then wiped his mouth. I grabbed the blankets pulling them over me that's when Mom and James came running in.

"What happened in here? Why are you screaming Carlos?" Mom said as she walked closer to the door. I think when she got here she knew what he has seen from the smirk on Logan face and mine. My mom blushed and then smiled. "Come on boys I think she should leave them alone." Mom told the guys as she walked away. I sat there and watched Carlos he finally took his hands away from his face and smiled at Logan and me. James smiled as well before he came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Not one word James and I mean it." Logan growled out as he crawled back over to me. I pulled him into my lap… "Ouch babe?"

"Sorry still got a problem." I told Logan. Why is that we can never finish? Something always gets in the way. I looked back at Logan and he was smiling at me.

"I am going to have nightmare for months again." Carlos told everyone. James just started laughing at that. I looked at my friends and saw that James was just staring at us.

"What are you looking at James?" I asked.

"Nothing… nothing…" That is when that smirk came on James face again. Then I noticed Carlos had the same look on his face.

"What?" Logan and I both yelled out at the same time. James and Carlos got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Logan I would wash your mouth off before coming into the kitchen wouldn't want people to see anything." James said. Logan brought his hand to his mouth and wiped the side. I see the look in his eyes I knew what he was going to do and I was right. He turned I sat there laughing my ass off. Carlos and James looked like they were about to puke. Logan knows how to gross those two out when he wants to.

"Dude that's just nasty," Carlos yelled as he ran out the door. Logan smiled and then got on his knees and turned back to me.

"You still want some help with this little problem you seem to have?" I could see the lust and hunger in his eyes and I couldn't deny him what he wanted. I grabbed Logan pulling to me and brought him into a kiss. Logan smiled, pulled away through me down and started kissing and sucking on my neck hard. Hickey here we come but I didn't care I wanted people to know that I was Logan.

(Page Break)

Logan and I finally came out of the room. We were now dressed. Logan hair was a mess he didn't think he needed to fit it this morning. I thought he did because he was looking so damn hot I have having troubles not wanting to jump him again. We walked into the living room and I walked over to my mom and the guys who were on the couch I went and sat down with them. Logan sat in my lap of course. "Rule one guys. I don't want to see that on tour. I have already seen too much of you guys and now I am scared for life." Carlos said to us as we sat down. Logan and I just smiled at him.

"Carlos I am sorry." Kendall was just looking do damn good this morning I couldn't help myself.

"You know I was baby…" I said as I kissed down the back of Logan neck. I smile when I kissed down to where is hickey was. I kissed it and then licked it before I bit down. I found out that my Logie loves to be bitten. Logan pushed back on me and I knew he liked what I was doing. I pulled him closer to me as Logan moved his head to the side for me to bit him again. I stopped and looked up. "Oops sorry…"

"Boys I love you both and I know it's hard just now but can you try to control it. I don't mind when you're along or when you're in your room but please not in front of me." Mom said.

"Sorry Mama Knight," Logan told her and then I felt him. He jumped up and headed towards the bathroom. I jumped up to and ran after him. When I got there, Logan was bent down on all four with his head in the toilet throwing up. I lean down, brought my hands to his back and started rubbing circle on it to trying make him feel better. Logan stopped throwing up, leaned back, and wiped his mouth. "This is all your damn fault Kendall Knight for getting me knocked up!" I smiled at him because I knew he didn't mean it.

"Yes honey it all but you know you love it." I said to Logan as I helped him stand.

"Shut up Knight…"

"Make me Logie bear." I said as I leaned in closer to him. Logan smiled and then started to pull me into a kiss when he turned back around and puked.

(Logan POV)

I didn't want to do this at all. I didn't want to go out this little short ass tour I wanted to stay home. I didn't want anyone to see me. I felt like the fattest person the world right now. I know that Kelly was helping us with everything but still you can tell that I have gained weight. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was now 11:00am and it was time to start heading out. I looked at it one more time at it then down at the mirror and pulled my shirt down over my baby bump. "Well my girls let just hope nothing to bad happens." I looked at the mirror again and then saw Kendall standing behind me.

"You're going Logie…" Kendall said to me. I just growled at him. I didn't want do to this. As I looked at myself in the mirror, again I made my mind up.

"I am not doing this. I am not going…" I said putting my arms across my chest. "I am not going and no one is going to stop me." Kendall narrowed his eyes at me and looked to the door.

"Guys…" Kendall yelled out. I knew what was going to happen. I growled at him again and made a move for the door when Carlos stood in front of it.

"Move Carlos right now I am not doing this."

"No can do Logan you have to do this and you know it." Carlos made a step towards me and I snarled at him. "Growling and snarling at me isn't going to stop me." I looked to Carlos but then James and Kendall came around and cornered me. I knew what I was about to do would scare the hell out of everyone but this had to be done.

"Sorry Buddy but I have to do this." I told Carlos has I whipped around and Carlos by his arm pending them behind his head. I looked down at his neck and then back to James and Kendall. I smile moved my head around and let my wolf teeth come forth. My eyes went from their normal brown color to my yelled wolf eyes. I ran my claws up Carlos arm and then bent his neck to the side. Kendall and James saw me and I knew I had the upper hand. I could feel Carlos shaking under my hold. I snarled and dug Carlos into the living room.

"Logan you don't have to do this…" James said as he and Kendall followed me.

"Oh yes I do. I am not going on this damn tour and if anyone tires to make me I am ripping into Carlos and a lot more." I brought my claws up to Carlos next. I let my crawls scratched against his skin making him bleed. I watched Kendall and James movement. They started to come closer to Carlos and I. I smiled and moved in closer to Carlos skin.

"This is going to hurt too much…" I growled out into Carlos ear before I stank my teeth into is soft skin. I closed my eyes and felt something hit me. A dark feeling starting to come up within me as his blood ran down my throat. I could hear Carlos crying out in pain. I knew I needed to stop this. I fought against that feeling and threw Carlos from me into the ground I screamed out and feel to the ground. I was shaking until I felt his arms come to me.

"Logan my god," I couldn't bring myself to look at Kendall right now. I knew this day was coming. I knew that this would happen. I have been warned so many times but I still didn't think it would have come this soon. I felt my tear run down my face. "Logan honey please talk to me?" I moved from Kendall and turned around and seen the tears in his eyes as well. I looked over to James and seen he was standing there with Carlos at his side. Carlos had blood running down his neck from what I had done to him. I knew he was scared of me right now.

"Carlos I am so sorry…I…" I wanted to say more when I see his face. I placed my head down. I couldn't look at him anymore. I almost tried to kill him because of this damn blood lust that came to me.

"Logan what happened" James asked me. I knew from his voice that he was upset and worried. I looked up and said one word to him. He would know.

"Victoria…"

"My love who his Victoria?" Kendall asked me. I wanted so much to tell him but I couldn't bring myself to. That is when James came over to me. I looked up at him and he the same to me. We both nodded to one another. He wanted me to tell Kendall everything that I had left out.

"Logan him right now or I will do it myself." I looked to James again and seen Carlos even watching me. I wanted to reach out to him and touch him but I knew if I did I would scare him.

"Carlos I am so sorry. I didn't mean to… Fucking vampire blood."

"Logan what is going on? And I want to know right now?" Kendall raised his voice at me. I looked to him. I know I need to tell him this it's for his safety and our family's. I looked at my love again and started to stake as more tears come from my eyes. Kendall brought me into his chest and hugged me. I needed him and he could feel it. "Baby please tell me what is going on. I am worried about you." I stayed stilled and quite for a moment before looking into his eyes.

"Kendall the vampire blood that saved me also bonded me to her. Victoria, she is the one that gave me life again and in doing so we became one. Kenny I can feel when she is around. We can feel each other's pain when one of is sick or hurt. Kendall when I attacked Carlos and bit into his neck she felt his blood. I felt her lust for his blood that is why I couldn't stop myself. I needed his blood." I was now crying in Kendall arms… Kendall placed his head on mine, pulled me even closer to his chest, and tighten hos grip on me. "My love there is more. You know once I become leaded the spell is broken but Kendall I lift one part out. She will be able to find me. She will come to kill me." As I spoke those last words, the room went silent. I moved my head around to see my friends. They were worried.

"Logan why didn't you tell me everything?"

"I didn't want you to know just yet. Kendall you're a Harness now and when you change for the first time you faith is sealed. You're just one more soul brought into this battle. The same as our daughters I wanted to keep you all safe for as long as I can." Kendall stood up and pulled me with him so I could his face.

"Logan I told you I didn't care what was to come. I love you and I will never leave you or our girls. I am with you four till the end." I let the tears fall again before Kendall brought his hands to my face. He smiled at me before kissing my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged Kendall with everything I had and then pulled away to see Carlos standing behind me. I smiled at Kendall and touched his arm before I walked away towards Carlos. He backed away from me. "Carlos please I couldn't stop her. I had no control over it or myself. Please… I am so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to cause you any pain." Carlos didn't say anything he just looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Logan you hurt me and I don't think I can trust you right now." I shook my head I understood but I was still upset. I had hurt my best friend no my brother and now he was scared of me. I turned back around and started to walk back to Kendall when I felt someone ran and wrap their arms around me. "Logan just hurt me ever again." I smiled and then turned around and returned his hug. Carlos and I were hugging until we felt another pair of arms wrap around us. It was James.

"Ok that is enough with the touching. Everyone back the hell off Logan." Kendall yelled. I laughed when he came and pulled Carlos and James from me. "No touchy what is mine," Kendall threw his arms around me in sure a protected way. I wanted him right there on that floor. "Look I love you guys but stop touching my man. I don't want you or anyone touching him again…" Kendall told them with a little pout on his lips. I smiled and laughed at him. To cute.

We all stood there laughing until it all died down. I smiled at Carlos. "I still sorry for what I did Carlos."

"It's cool man I mate you and Kendall now." Carlos said with a big smile on his face. I laughed because I knew what he was talking about too.

"Ok I am so jealous now…" James said making us all turn to him. "I want to match you guys," I smiled and looked at Kendall and Carlos just shook their heads at me. I walked over to James he looked at me with those eyes. He was scared.

"It won't hurt too long." I grabbed James, bent his head to the side, and pushed James so he was kneeling in front of me… My teeth came out and I let out an evil laugh before I leaned down and bit into James neck. He let out a little cry as blood started to drip down his neck. I licked it away when Kendall came and touched my shoulder. I pulled away with James blood running down my chin.

"Baby I am the only one you will be biting like that for now on." Kendall told me as he kissed the blood that was dripping down my chin. God I want him to fuck me right now. Ugh… I moved over, stood in front of everyone, and smiled. I looked at my handy work and loved it.

"Now your all mine and no one will dare try and take you from me." I told them as the guys smiled. We all looked at the bathroom door and took off towards it. Carlos and James wanted to see what I had done. We all stood there when the bathroom door opened. We all grabbed onto one another and screamed out.

"Ahhh…."

"Guys its time to go and…" Kelly stood there watching us. She then gave us a weird look. "I don't even want to know why you two are bleeding."

"Logan owns us now." Carlos said aloud. The rest of us rolled our eyes as we walked out the door.


End file.
